Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt
by Samanthas Mum
Summary: Was wirst du tun, wenn du auf einmal die Wahrheit erfährst? Kannst du vergeben? Kannst du vergessen? Spoiler Band 6. Achtung Gewaltszenen. HGSS. Teilweise OOC.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Das ganze Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur damit. g

**Prolog**

London, 2. August 1997  
Es war bereits dunkel, als die 2 Todesser das kleine Haus am Rande Londons erreichten. Nur ihr Anführer, Lucius Malfoy, wusste, wen sie nun gleich angreifen würden. Er grinste grimmig, was dank seiner Maske niemand sehen konnte. Das war nun die letzte Prüfung für einen seiner Todesser. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob er wirklich loyal war. Leise traten sie näher. Es war kein Licht mehr im Haus. Er hatte vom Dunklen Lord die Aufgabe erhalten, die Muggel nicht zu töten. Das wurmte ihn schon, doch ein paar Cruciatus-Flüche konnte er noch anwenden. Und auch das würde ihm unglaubliches Vergnügen bereiten.  
„Leise" sprach er. „Ich kümmere mich um die Eltern und du dich um das Kind, du weißt, was du zu tun hast."  
Der zweite Todesser nickte, sagte aber kein Wort. Die Tür war mit einem Zauber geschlossen worden. Hier lebten eine Hexe und ihre Muggeleltern. Doch für die erprobten Todesser war es kein Problem durch die Zauber zu kommen. Malfoy trat ein und schlich sogleich die Treppe hinauf. Er sah vorsichtig in jedes Zimmer. Im letzten entdeckte er die Eltern und er deutete dem zweiten Todesser auf die Tür daneben. Dieser nickte wiederholt, trat ein und erstarrte. Er wandte sich um und lief zu Malfoy.  
„Das kann ich nicht!" flüsterte er ihm zu.  
„Doch, sonst wirst du sterben."  
„Sie ist meine Schutzbefohlene und erst 17"  
„Sie war deine Schutzbefohlene. Und ja, sie ist erst 17. Aber sie gehört zum Potter-Trio und du weißt, was der dunkle Lord darüber denkt. Wenn sie erst einmal gebrochen ist, um so besser. Sie wäre sonst eine echte Bedrohung für uns. Jetzt mach schon, oder ich mach es. Dann apparieren wir zurück und du stellst dich deinem Meister!" flüsterte Malfoy abfällig.  
Er hatte geahnt, dass er es nicht über sich bringen würde. Nun, er hatte gesehen, dass das Mädchen gar nicht mal hässlich war, er hätte seinen Spaß dabei, auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut war.  
Der zweite Todesser nickte ergeben und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Malfoy trat ins Schlafzimmer, zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Crucio"

Hermine wachte sofort auf und hörte ihre Eltern vor Schmerz schreien. Ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand sah sie einen Todesser vor sich. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen seinen Fluch: „Imperio" flüsterte dieser. Ihre Augen wurden sofort trüb. Er schluckte.  
„Ich werde nun Sex mit dir haben. Es wird dir gefallen, aber du wirst schreien, als wenn ich dich vergewaltigen würde" flüsterte er. Genau das tue ich jetzt auch, dachte er bitter.  
Sie nickte ergeben. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf war der Wille, sich zu wehren, doch dieser war nicht stark genug. Er riss die Decke von ihr, zog das Nachthemd hoch und stimulierte sie kurz. Als er merkte, dass sie feucht wurde, drang er sofort in sie ein. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er spürte den Widerstand und wusste, dass sie noch Jungfrau war.  
„Scheiße!" fluchte er leise.  
Doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch ihre Hände wurden von ihm festgehalten und ihre Bewegungen waren auch nur halbherzig. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht gegen den Imperius wehrte und das war gut so. Es würde ihm so oder so den letzten Teil seiner Seele rauben, doch sonst wäre es noch schlimmer. Er hatte ihr die Unschuld geraubt, das würde er sich nie verzeihen können. Ihm war schlecht, doch er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Geräuschvoll kam er und zog sich sofort von ihr zurück. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wimmerte leise. Er drehte sich um und sah Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen. Sein hämisches Grinsen brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Am liebsten wäre er über ihn hergefallen.  
Er schlug die Decke wieder über sein Opfer und trat vor seinen Vorgesetzten.  
„Können wir jetzt?" zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
„Ja, ihre Eltern sind bewusstlos. Die haben nicht lange durchgehalten. Wenn ich mir die Kleine so anschaue, dann könnte ich auch gleich noch einmal." Malfoy hatte einen lüsternen Blick, den man trotz Maske sehen konnte.  
„Das ist nicht unser Auftrag." erwiderte sein Gegenüber. Malfoy nickte und ging hinaus. Er hörte das leise „Enervate" nicht. Draußen nahm einer der Todesser seine Maske ab und übergab sich in den Büschen. Er hatte Tränen in seinen fast schwarzen Augen und sein ganzer Körper zitterte.  
„Sei nicht so ein Weichei" schimpfte Malfoy angeekelt. „Los lass uns zurückkehren." Der andere nickte und setzte sich seine Maske wieder auf, doch vorher sah er mit traurigen Augen kurz zum Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers. „es tut mir unendlich leid" flüsterte er, dann apparierte er.

„Meister, Er hat seine letzte Prüfung bestanden." sagte Malfoy gerade, als er wieder disapparierte.  
„Sssseehr gut. Ich hätte gedacht, dassssss er verssssssagt" erwiderte Voldemort kalt. „Dann bisssst du wieder in meinen engssssten Kreisssss aufgenommen"  
„Danke Meister" erwiderte dieser ergeben und kniete vor dem dunklen Lord nieder. Dann hörte er nur noch „Crucio" und wurde vor Schmerzen von den Beinen gerissen. Das war seine Belohnung! Doch es war ihm egal, denn sein Herz schmerzte noch viel mehr, weil er dieses arme junge Mädchen so erniedrigen musste.

Hermine wachte kurze Zeit später auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl und wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie etwas warmes klebriges zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und schrie entsetzt. Da war überall Blut, vermischt mit einer anderen Flüssigkeit. Ihr Innerstes fühlte sich zerrissen an und jede Bewegung schmerzte. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war. War es nur ein Alptraum? Würde sie jeden Moment aufwachen und es wäre nichts geschehen? Doch dann hörte sie draußen ein „Plopp" und wusste, dass es kein Traum war. Trotz Schmerzen sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und rannte mit gezückten Zauberstab in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Diese lagen bewusstlos, doch ansonsten äußerlich unversehrt vor dem Bett. Sie murmelte ein „Enervate" und sah, sie sich die Körper ihrer Eltern entspannten. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Sie nahm beide an die Hand und apparierte sofort ins St. Mungos, dem Zaubererhospital. Ihr war es auch egal, dass sie nur im Nachthemd bekleidet und blutverschmiert dort auftauchen würde.

Harry saß angespannt in der Küche des Fuchsbaus. Seit 3 Tagen war er nun bereits volljährig und war sofort vor seinen Verwandten geflohen. Doch entspannen konnte er hier auch nicht. Noch immer war er entsetzt über den Tod von Albus Dumbledore. Der war vor etwa 2 Monaten von Snape getötet worden. SNAPE! Immer wenn Harry an ihn dachte, kochte der Hass hoch. Dieser Widerling hatte ihn jahrelang gedemütigt und niedergemacht, und nun lief er frei herum, obwohl er einen Mord begangen hatte. Und bis zum letzten Atemzug hatte Dumbledore ihm vertraut! Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Er hatte den Tod nicht verhindern können. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sein Mentor starb. Und er wusste, dass mit ihm auch irgendetwas in Harry gestorben war. Er wusste nicht wie, doch er wollte Rache, Rache für den Tod seiner Eltern, seines Paten Sirius und nun auch seines Lehrers. Er hatte schon lange das Gefühl, dass allen, die er liebte, schlimmes zustoßen würde. War es sein Schicksal? Musste er sich von allen abschotten um niemanden weh zu tun? Das konnte er nicht, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Er seufzte. Dann nahm er den Tagespropheten in die Hand und schrie entsetzt auf.  
Binnen Sekunden waren alle Weasleys auf den Beinen und sahen Harry an.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Molly Weasley.  
Harry bekam kein Wort heraus, sondern reichte ihr nur mit zitternden Händen die Zeitung, diese nahm sie an sich und keuchte ebenfalls entsetzt auf.

**_Wieder Angriffe von Todessern_**

_Wieder einmal hat es einen Angriff von Todessern in London auf eine  
muggelgeborene Hexe und ihr Eltern gegeben. Doch es wurde glücklicherweise  
niemand getötet. Die Familie Granger wurde sofort von  
ihrer Tochter Hermine Granger (ehemalige Freundin vom Jungen-der-lebt)  
ins St. Mungos gebracht.  
weitere Einzelheiten auf Seite 5. _

Ihre Tagesreporterin Rita Krimmkorn

„Mine" flüsterte Harry nur.  
„Zieht euch alle an, wir apparieren hin." befahl Mrs. Weasley mit einem ungewohnt barschen Ton. Doch niemanden schien das zu stören. Zu besorgt waren alle um ihre Freundin und ihre Eltern. Keine 5 Minuten später eilten sie zum Apparierpunkt und standen dann direkt vor dem Zaubererhospital. Bald darauf betraten sie das Zimmer. Ron, Harry und Ginny wollten sofort zu ihrer Freundin, doch Mrs. Weasley schnitt ihnen den Weg ab.  
„Lasst uns erst einmal nachsehen, wie es ihr geht. Vielleicht kann sie nicht so viel Besuch auf einmal empfangen." sagte sie sanft.

Hermine war munter und schaute sofort auf. Ihre sonst so warmen braunen Augen sahen traurig auf. Ihr Gesicht schien eingefallen und sie hatte dunkle Augenringe. Ihre Haare waren ungekämmt und sie trug ein Nachthemd. Als sie ihre Freunde erblickte, hellte ihr Blick kurz auf.  
„Harry, Ron, Ginny." Es war mehr ein Flüstern, als ein Sprechen.  
„Mine." Harry rannte zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schluchzte auf.  
„Was ist, habe ich dir weh getan?" fragte er besorgt.  
„Nein, ich bin nur so froh euch zu sehen" weinte sie.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Mrs. Weasley vorsichtig.  
„Wir wurden überrascht, meine Zauber haben nicht geholfen. Als ich aufwachte sah ich einen Todesser vor mir, danach kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Das was ich noch weiß, ist, dass ich zu meinen Eltern gerannt bin und sie hier her gebracht habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele es waren, aber sie waren schon weg, als ich bei meinen Eltern ankam." Sie weinte bitterlich.  
„Papa ist schon wieder aufgewacht, aber Mama hat es wohl schlimm erwischt."  
Harry saß immer noch auf ihrem Bett und hielt sie im Arm. Sie schniefte laut auf, dann fragte sie.  
„Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich hier bin?"  
„Es stand im Tagespropheten. Sobald wir davon wussten, sind wir sofort hier her." erzählte Ginny.  
„Danke."

Lange saßen sie schweigend da, keiner wusste etwas zu sagen, zu erschrocken, dass Hermine angegriffen wurde. Sie hörten, wie die Tür aufging und Professor McGonagall trat ein.  
„Hallo Hermine, wie geht es dir heute?" fragte sie besorgt als sie an ihrem Bett ankam.  
„Ganz gut, meine Freunde sind ja jetzt da."  
Die neue Direktorin grüßte alle mit einem Kopfnicken, bis sie sich an Hermine wandte.  
„Ich werde dir mal einen Tee holen, Harry, würdest du bitte mitkommen und mir helfen?" Harry war verwundert, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, nickte aber und ging mit ihr hinaus. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen, wandte sich Minerva McGonagall um und sah ihn mit sehr traurigen Augen an.  
„Harry, ich habe mit den Heilern gesprochen und ich bin sehr besorgt um deine Freundin, bitte kümmere dich sich um sie."  
„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er ängstlich.  
„So wie es aussieht wird ihre Mutter so schnell nicht aufwachen. Sie hat viele innere Verletzungen und keiner weiß genau, wie es um sie steht. Ihr Vater ist soweit wieder munter, muss aber noch mindestens einen Monat hier bleiben. Hermine kann theoretisch heute schon raus." sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Also hat man ihr nichts getan, oder? Sie hat nur einen Schock?"  
„Nein, sie hat nicht nur einen Schock. Aber sie kann sich an nichts erinnern. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es verdrängt, oder unter dem Imperius stand. Es ist auch besser so, wenn sie sich nicht erinnern kann..."  
„Was haben sie ihr angetan?" McGonagall konnte die Angst aus seiner Stimme hören. Sie beschloss, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Sie wurde vergewaltigt."  
Harry starrte seine Lehrerin an.  
„OH GOTT" schrie er. Seine beste Freundin wurde von Todessern vergewaltigt.  
Nun standen auch der Direktorin die Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ja, aber das weiß sie nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, wenn sie es erfährt." Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Wie kann ich ihr helfen?" seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
„Pass auf sie auf. Kümmere dich um sie, sei für sie da. In einem Monat beginnt der Unterricht wieder und ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ihr wieder kommt. Ich weiß, dass du dich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machen willst, aber im Augenblick ist es wichtiger, dass du für sie da bist. Ich und noch ein paar andere Lehrer werden euch ausbilden. In Kampftechniken, Flüchen und Verwandlung. Ich denke, es schadet nicht, euch zu Animagi auszubilden."  
Wieder nickte Harry. Doch so richtig hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, was sie gesagt hatte. Seine ganze Sorge galt nur seiner besten Freundin, die nebenan lag und noch nicht einmal wusste, was mit ihr geschehen war.  
Minerva McGonagall, ließ ihn kurz alleine und holte für alle Tee. Als sie damit zurückkam stand er immer noch an der selben Stelle. Sanft zog sie ihn wieder ins Krankenzimmer zurück. Es würde schwer werden, Hermine zu vermitteln, was wirklich passiert war. Doch sie würde es begreifen. Die Direktorin hoffte nur inständig, dass es sie nicht zerstören würde...

- TBC -


	2. Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 1 – Wiedersehen**

Hogwarts, 24. August 2005  
Hermine Granger saß an Ihrem Schreibtisch und sah gerade ihre Post durch, als Winky eintrat.  
„Miss, Sie haben Besuch"  
„Wer ist es denn Winky?"  
„Es ist Master Potter."  
„Danke, ich komme sofort runter."  
Damit verschwand ihre kleine Hauselfe. Hermine seufzte. Harry war wieder da. Wahrscheinlich würde er nun die Wahrheit wissen. Über 4 Monate war er auf der Suche nach den Todessern gewesen.

„Ich komme erst zurück, wenn ich deinen Peiniger gefunden und zur Strecke gebracht habe" hatte er gesagt. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte. Sie war eigentlich ganz froh, dass sie sich nicht an diese Nacht erinnern konnte. Ihren Eltern ging es doch wieder gut. Und sie? Nun sie hatte es einfach verdrängt. Sich nach der finalen Schlacht in die Arbeit gestürzt und mit niemanden darüber geredet. Ihr kam zugute, dass nur Harry, Professor McGonagall und sie wussten, was passiert war. Obwohl... Was wirklich passiert war, dass weiß wahrscheinlich nur der Todesser selbst. Sie selbst konnte sich nicht daran erinnern und die Heiler in St. Mungos konnten nur Vermutungen anstellen.

Hermine erhob sich und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr bester Freund auf sie wartete.  
„Hallo Harry." sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er sah ausgemergelt aus. Tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, auch lag ein trauriger Blick in seinen Augen. Der Mann, der vor ihr stand schien in den letzten 4 Monaten um Jahre gealtert zu sein.  
„Nana Mine, freust du dich gar nicht, mich wieder zu sehen?" stürmisch umarmte er sie.  
„Einerseits freue ich mich, dich wieder zu sehen, aber andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob ich deine Neuigkeiten wissen will."  
Trotzdem erwiderte sie seine Umarmung und lächelte ihn an. Schließlich war er ihr bester Freund. Mit Ron hatte sie kaum noch Kontakt. Er verstand nicht, was Harry und sie verband und dachte, sie wären heimlich zusammen gewesen. Da Ron selber aber jahrelang in Hermine verliebt gewesen war kapselte er sich immer mehr ab. Hermine hingegen konnte es Ron einfach nicht sagen. Zu tief war ihre Scham deswegen.

„Harry, lass uns erst einmal einen Kaffee trinken, bevor du mit deinen Neuigkeiten rausrückst. Magst du was essen?" Hermine rief Winky und bestellte Kaffee und Kuchen, und so aß Harry erst einmal etwas und sie schlürften an dem starken Kaffee.  
„wie immer zu stark" grinste Harry.  
„Für dich vielleicht, aber für mich ist er gerade richtig." lächelte sie zurück.  
„Aber der Kuchen ist lecker, iss doch auch was?"  
„Nein, danke. Ich steh nicht so auf Kuchen."  
„Aber Mine, du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen! In deiner Lehrerrobe mag es zwar niemand sehen, doch ich weiß, dass du seit diesem Ereignis nie wieder richtig gegessen hast. Du wirst noch verhungern!"  
„Blödsinn, ich esse genug, doch die Monate hier ohne dich waren stressig. Ich war schon ein wenig überfordert, zwei Fächer zu lehren. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nun wieder hier bleibst."  
„Klar, ich habe das unterrichten echt vermisst. Haben sie dieses Jahr ein neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gefunden?" Seitdem Severus Snape nicht mehr in Zaubertränke unterrichtete schien dieses Fach verflucht. Nicht nur, dass es nur wenige Lehrer dafür gab, keiner wollte länger als ein oder zwei Jahre bleiben. Hermine hatte direkt nach ihrem Studium den Posten als Lehrer in Verwandlung übernommen. Obwohl sie sich immer für Zaubertränke interessiert hatte, wollte sie dies nie unterrichten.  
„Nein, so wie es aussieht wird der Unterricht dafür wohl ausfallen. Minerva hat bei Professor Snape nachgefragt, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr in Askaban sitzt."  
„NEIN" entfuhr es Harry.  
„Mensch Harry, werde langsam mal erwachsen. Er hasst dich und du hasst ihn, klar. Aber er ist nun mal unschuldig. Albus Testament hat es doch bewiesen, er musste ihn töten. Außerdem hat er jetzt fast 7 Jahre in Askaban gesessen und das hat er nicht verdient."  
Harry dachte aber ganz anders darüber. Doch er behielt dies lieber für sich.  
„Und, hat er ja gesagt?"  
„Soweit ich weiß, überlegt er noch. Aber was will er denn anderes machen? Kein vernünftiger Zauberer wird ihn irgendwo einstellen, schließlich ist er ein Mörder und Todesser."  
„Tja, da werden wir mal sehen. Nochmals danke, dass du meinen Unterricht übernommen hast. Hast du die Unterlagen für das Kommende Schuljahr schon vorbereitet?"  
Hermine grinste. Wie schon zu Schulzeiten.  
„Klar, ich wusste ja nicht, wann du kommst, und der Unterricht beginnt ja nächste Woche wieder."  
„Gut Mine, ich muss erst einmal los. Ich will nochmal zu Minerva, wir sehen uns dann in der großen Halle." Damit sprang er auf und rannte fast aus ihren Gemächern. Hermine sah ihm nur ungläubig hinterher. Wollte er ihr nicht noch etwas sagen? Nein, sie wollte es einfach nicht wissen.

„Harry, schön, dass du wieder da bist." begrüßte Minerva ihren Lehrer.  
„Es freut mich auch, wieder hier zu sein. Hallo Albus." Harry begrüßte immer das Porträt des letzten Direktors in Hogwarts.  
„Wie war deine Reise?" fragte der ehemalige Direktor.  
„Ereignisreich. Aber darüber wollte ich nicht reden."  
„Was gibt es denn?" fragte Minerva nun.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass Snape wieder als Lehrer hier anfangen soll."  
„Professor Snape." verbesserte das Porträt.  
„Nein, keiner von euch beiden kann verlangen, dass ich diese miese Schlange mit Professor anspreche" wetterte Harry sofort los.  
„Harry, er hat dir das Leben gerettet. Wir wissen, dass du nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen bist, aber er ist trotz allem immer auf unserer Seite gewesen."  
„Er hat viele Menschenleben zerstört..."  
„Das wissen wir. Aber er hat eine 2. Chance verdient. Er hat genug durchgemacht. Außerdem wurde es einstimmig abgestimmt, dass er wieder kommt." unterbrach Minerva ihn.  
„Das ist ein Fehler" zischte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Und nun ist dieses Thema beendet. War deine Reise erfolgreich?"  
„Wie man es nimmt. Ich habe dank Hermines Veritaserum herausgefunden, wer es war. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, es irgendjemanden außer Hermine zu sagen. Und das auch nur, wenn sie es wirklich wissen will." Stur schaute er zwischen seiner Vorgesetzten und seinem ehemaligen Direktor hin und her. Albus sah Minerva kurz an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Diese verstand sofort.  
„Gut, aber irgendwann wirst du es uns sagen müssen."  
„Nein, wenn es Hermine nicht wissen will. Es geht nur sie etwas an."  
„Gut Harry, dass sehen wir ein. Geh erst einmal in deine Gemächer. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht mit Professor Snape anlegst! Er kommt gerade aus Askaban und das ist die wahre Hölle, dass weißt du."  
„Es tut mir leid Minerva, aber ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Gute Nacht" Damit verschwand der junge Mann.  
„Harry weiß irgend etwas..." seufzte Minerva.  
„Ja, und wir finden noch raus, was es ist..." zwinkerte Albus ihr zu.

Severus Snape war tatsächlich durch die Hölle gegangen, und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, ging er immer noch durch die Hölle. Und das hatte nicht mit seiner Inhaftierung zu tun. Askaban war zwar grausam, doch er verdiente es, und fast hätte er sich gewünscht, dort bleiben zu dürfen. Denn irgendwann hätte ihn einer der Dementoren bestimmt erwischt. Dann wäre der letzte und schon total zerstörte Teil seiner Seele endlich von ihm gegangen. Doch selbst dieser Wunsch blieb unerfüllt. Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, zu überleben. Doch wollte er das überhaupt noch? Selbst für Selbstmord war er zu feige. Wie oft hatte er mit seinem Gürtel in der Hand überlegt, seinem verhunzten Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch fehlte ihm der Mut dazu. Verdient hatte er dieses Leben doch. Schließlich hatte er nur gemordet, geschunden und Menschen in ihr Verderben gestürzt. Warum sollte ihm dann ein Freitod davor schützen sollen? Nein, er hatte verdient, mit der Schuld zu leben. Doch er ahnte nicht, wie grausam das Leben ihm noch Streiche spielen sollte, als er durch die Tore von Hogwarts ging. Minerva begrüßte ihn sogleich. Sie musterte ihn. Seine Haare fielen ihm matt den Rücken herunter und waren mit grauen Strähnen durchsetzt, sein Gesicht war noch blasser, als es überhaupt möglich war. Er war rasiert, hatte aber einen kleinen Bart an Oberlippe und Kinn gelassen, der ihn noch schmaler erscheinen ließ. Dabei war er so oder so nur noch Haut und Knochen.

„Hallo Severus. Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Komm, Albus freut sich schon." Sie führte ihn zu ihrem Büro. Er sah zum Porträt von Albus. Dieser winkte ihm freudig zu.  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
„Das willst du nicht wissen Minerva."  
„Doch, ich will es wissen."  
„Nein, glaub mir, das willst du nicht." knurrte er.  
„Gut... Und, zu welchen Ergebnis bist du gekommen? Möchtest du wieder unterrichten?"  
„Was habe ich denn für einen Wahl?" schnaubte er in alter Manier. Doch trotzdem hörte es sich schwach an.  
„Keine, trotz deiner Unschuld. Aber hier wirst du erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen."  
„Das glaube ich weniger, aber ich werde trotzdem wieder kommen."  
„Gut Severus, es freut mich, dass zu hören. Doch nun wirst du dich erst einmal ein paar Tage ausruhen. Dein Unterricht wird den ersten Monat übernommen werden. Du fängst dann ab Oktober wieder an zu unterrichten."  
„Wer ist denn hier fähig, meinen Unterricht zu übernehmen?"  
„Professor Granger."  
„Was, sie ist hier?" erwiderte er entsetzt.  
„Ja, Sie und Herr Potter sind die neuen Lehrer."  
„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben" schrie er fast panisch und wollte schon aus dem Büro verschwinden.  
„Du bleibst!" donnerte nun Albus aus seinem Porträt. Selbst in einen Rahmen gezwängt strahlte er noch eine riesige Macht aus, der auch Snape nicht wiederstehen konnte. Doch er drehte sich nicht um, als er traurig sagte.  
„Ich kann nicht. Es war ein Fehler her zu kommen. Ich kann nicht unterrichten."  
„Doch, du wirst, denn du kannst nirgends hin. Also setzt dich wieder."  
„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst." sagte er wütend, nahm aber Platz.  
„Du bleibst hier, und wirst unterrichten, sobald du wieder zu Kräften gekommen bist." Minervas Worte ließen keinen Widerspruch zu.  
„Ich habe ja keine Wahl. Kann ich nun in meine Gemächer, oder sind die bereits an jemand anderen vergeben worden?"  
„Kannst du. Du wirst auch wieder zum Hauslehrer ernannt. Wir haben an deinen Gemächern nichts verändert."  
„Danke" murmelte er und verschwand sogleich.

Seine Gemächer waren tatsächlich nur sauber gemacht worden. Nach seinem schnellen Abgang vor 8 Jahren hier aus Hogwarts konnte er seine persönlichen Sachen nicht mitnehmen. Acht Jahre... Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste er, dass er das Unterrichten vermisst hatte. Doch nun wollte er am liebsten sofort wieder verschwinden. Und das nur, weil er eine ganz bestimmte Person nie wieder sehen wollte...

„Willkommen zurück, Professor Snape." Er zuckte zusammen, drehte sich dann um. Poppy musterte ihn eingehend.  
„Danke" murmelte er nur. Er war bereits den ganzen Morgen auf der Lauer gewesen und hoffte inständig, keinem zu begegnen. Es war ihm klar, dass er sich nicht ewig verstecken konnte, doch heute fühlte er sich noch nicht in der Lage, sich seinen Taten zu stellen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen? Sie müssen unbedingt zu Kräften kommen, ich bringe ihnen einen Stärkungstrank. Wollen sie heute nicht lieber in ihren Gemächern bleiben? Ich kann ihnen dann auch etwas zu essen bringen."  
Obwohl er sich nur sehr ungern helfen ließ, war er doch froh über den Ausweg.  
„Ich glaube sie haben recht. Ich bin dann wieder unten." Mit bedachten Schritten ging er die Treppe runter. Poppy schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Seit wann ließ er sich denn freiwillig helfen?

„Guten Morgen Minerva. Hey Mine." begrüßte Harry die beiden. Er war gerade zum Frühstück in die Halle gekommen. Die beiden saßen bereits am Tisch und unterhielten sich.  
„Morgen Harry, gut geschlafen?" grinste Mine.  
„Wie Gott in Frankreich" grinste er zurück.  
„Minerva? Wann müssen wir hier denn mit Snape rechnen? Damit ich mich mental darauf vorbereiten kann!"  
„HARRY" schrie Hermine entsetzt.  
„Harry Potter!" sagte Minerva erbost. „Er war dein Lehrer und nun ist er dein Kollege. Also zoll ihm Respekt. Er hat schon genug durchgemacht. Schließlich saß er unschuldig in Askaban."  
„Unschuldig? Er hat gemordet und geschunden und noch viel mehr. Wenn hier einer schuldig ist, dann er!"  
„Das mag sein, aber er hatte keine Wahl! Und das weißt du." erwiderte Hermine.  
Wenn du wüsstest... schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch sagte er stattdessen  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er nicht doch Gefallen an seinen Taten hatte..."  
„Es reicht jetzt. Severus ist bereits hier und ihr werdet ihn hier willkommen heißen, verstanden?" Minerva war sichtlich genervt.  
„Natürlich" erwiderte Hermine sofort, während Harry nur vor sich hin brummte. Aber die Direktorin schien damit einverstanden, denn für sie war das Thema erst einmal vom Tisch.  
„Hermine, wir werden heute Abend eine Sitzung mit allen Hauslehrern einberufen. Kannst du bitte Sprouty und Flitwick Bescheid geben? Wir müssen uns noch auf das kommende Schuljahr vorbereiten."  
„Klar, ich werde den beiden gleich Bescheid geben." und an Harry gewandt sagte sie. „Hier Harry, deine Unterlagen. Für das erste Halbjahr ist schon alles vorbereitet." Sie reichte ihm einen großen Packen Pergamente.  
„Danke, Du bist ein Schatz, aber das weißt du bestimmt schon. Wollen wir nach eurer Sitzung noch nach Hogsmaede gehen? Ich lad dich auf ein Butterbier ein."  
„Da sag ich doch nicht nein" grinste sie und stand auf. „Ich werde dann mal..."

-TBC-


	3. Flucht

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte... leider.

**Kapitel 2 – Flucht**

Snape betrat das Büro der Direktorin. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt, sich mental auf diese Sitzung vorzubereiten. Es widerstrebte ihm trotzdem, heute hier hin zu gehen. Er wusste, dass Hermine Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war. Also würde er ihr heute begegnen. Doch als er sie nun vor sich sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den kleinen Wuschelkopf, den er kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war groß, sehr schlank gebaut, fast zu schlank. Ihre sonst so wirren Haare waren nun locker nach hinten gebunden und ein paar vorwitzige Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Er hörte ihr leises Lachen, doch dieses Lachen erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ihre sonst so glänzend wissbegierigen Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Trotzdem wies nichts darauf hin, dass sie einen traurigen Eindruck machte. Nur sehr resigniert. Er wusste, dass er daran Schuld war und es schmerzte ihn. Mehr als er sich selbst zugeben würde.

„Professor Snape, schön sie wieder zu sehen." Hermine hatte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zuerst bemerkt.  
Er jedoch nickte ihr nur zu. Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Dass es ihn nicht freute, weil er von ihr wieder schmerzlich an seine Taten erinnert wurde?  
„Severus, nun da wir jetzt alle komplett sind, können wir ja beginnen." Minerva erlöste ihn aus der unangenehmen Situation und brachte sie sogleich in die nächste.  
„Wie du bestimmt noch nicht weißt, übernehmen die älteren Schüler für die jungen Schüler immer Patenschaften. Damit sich die Häuser untereinander besser vertragen werden diese Hausübergreifend gemacht. Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen, genauso wie Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zusammen. Die Hauslehrer halten jede Woche eine gemeinsame Sitzung ab um über Probleme zu sprechen. Außerdem wird immer Donnerstag Abend eine Sitzung für alle Hauslehrer stattfinden. Aber das kennst du ja bereits."  
Er nickte und Minerva sprach weiter.  
„Weshalb wir heute hier sind: In einer Woche beginnt das neue Schuljahr. Wir haben immer noch ziemlich wenige Schüler, doch es werden stetig mehr. Dieses Jahr werden noch ein paar Schüler aus Irland zu uns kommen. Die Zauberschule in Irland wurde geschlossen, da sie sich nicht mehr gelohnt hatte. Es werden insgesamt 40 Schüler zu uns stoßen. Sie werden auch in die Auswahlzeremonie einbezogen werden. Danach werden sie eine kleine Prüfung ablegen um ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen. Dann kommen sie in die Klassen. Bitte achtete darauf, dass die neuen Schüler auch willkommen geheißen werden. So nun zu dein neuen Passwörtern. Gryffindor: Mondscheinsonate, Hufflepuff: Alraunenwurzel, Ravenclaw: Koalabär „Snape rümpfte die Nase" und Slytherin: Boa Constrictor. Das wäre es erst einmal für heute. Wir treffen uns nächsten Freitag, dann werden die neuen Patenschaften bekannt gegeben. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Die Lehrer schüttelte die Köpfe. „Gut, Hermine, ich weiß, dass du heute noch etwas vorhast, dann werden wir für heute Schluss machen."

Bis auf Snape waren alle gegangen. Dieser blieb sitzen. Er musste einfach wissen, ob er wirklich an Hermines Veränderung Schuld war.  
„Minerva?"  
„Ja, was kann ich noch für dich tun?"  
„Was ist mit Herm... Professor Granger?"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Sie hat sich verändert..." druckste er herum.  
„Ja, seit dem Vorfall vor 8 Jahren ist sie nicht mehr die selbe. Da du an der Quelle saßt, weißt du bestimmt, dass es einen Überfall in ihrem Haus gab."  
Er nickte. „Ich habe davon gehört. Ihre Eltern wurden gequält und sie ja auch."  
„Nun, sie selbst kann sich nicht daran erinnern. Ihre Eltern wurden schwer verletzt, konnten sich aber vollständig erholen. Seit dem ist sie nicht mehr die selbe. Sie hat ihre Eltern gezwungen, umzuziehen und hat nun ungefähr 50 Zauber auf das neue Haus ihrer Eltern gelegt. Sie macht sich noch heute Vorwürfe, dass sie es nicht verhindern konnte. Sie scheint jegliches Vertrauen in die Menschheit verloren zu haben und lässt niemanden mehr an sich heran. Vor allem vor Männern macht sie einen großen Bogen. Aber das weißt du bestimmt schon. Kannst du mir sagen, wer es war?"  
„Nein, Malfoy hat damit geprahlt, doch ihm traue ich es nicht zu."  
„Nun, die Heiler vermuten, dass sie vorher mit dem Imperius belegt wurde. Und das würde nicht zu Malfoys Masche passen."  
„Nein, er hatte immer Vergnügen daran, seine Opfer zu quälen."  
„Severus, ich dürfte es dir nicht sagen, ich habe es Hermine versprochen, niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen. Aber da du ja von der anderen Seite schon einiges weißt..."  
„Ich verstehe. Heißt das, niemand weiß davon außer dir und Miss Granger?"  
„Nun nicht ganz. Harry weiß es auch."  
„Und Weasley bestimmt auch" knurrte er.  
„Nein, Harry hat es von mir erfahren. Einen Tag nach dem Überfall. Sie selbst hat nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Ich denke, deshalb ging auch die Freundschaft der beiden mit Ron auseinander. Sie haben keinen Kontakt mehr."

Wie er sich verändert hatte, dachte Hermine, als sie aus der Dusche stieg. Dieser gehetzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen... Irgendwie hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm. Denn die Jahre in Askaban schienen Severus Snape mächtig zugesetzt zu haben. Kein abschätziger Blick mehr, kein hochnäsiges Auftreten. Er wirkte in sich zusammen gesunken, alt. Er war nicht mehr der gefürchtete Lehrer und Todesser mehr, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich einen weiten dunklen Pullover und eine einfache Jeans heraus und zog sie sich an. Die Jeans hatte sie bereits seit ihrem 17. Lebensjahr uns sie passte noch immer wie angegossen. Sie wusste, dass sie zu dünn für ihren Körper war. Doch sie hatte in den letzten 8 Jahren verlernt zu essen. Nichts schien in ihrem Körper bleiben zu wollen. Kein Tag verging, dass sie nicht daran dachte, was vor 8 Jahren passiert war. Immer und immer wieder versuchte sie sich an diesen Tag zu erinnern, wie eine Wunde, die man immer und immer wieder aufkratzen muss, obwohl man weiß, dass es schmerzt. Sie konnte einfach nicht loslassen. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Noch ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, der ihr zu sagen schien, lerne endlich damit umzugehen, und dass obwohl sie gar keinen magischen Spiegel besaß... dann zog sie ihren Umhang über die Kleidung und machte sich auf in die Eingangshalle, wo Harry bereits wartete.

„Na, kann's losgehen?"  
„Klar," grinste sie.  
Sie waren noch nicht einmal aus dem Schloss heraus als Harry schon bohrte.  
„Und wie war die Sitzung?"  
„Das willst du doch gar nicht wissen, Harry, also frag mich schon, was du wissen willst."  
„Wie war Snape?"  
„Ruhig, hat kein Wort gesagt, er wirkte noch nicht einmal anwesend. Er tut mir leid..."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil er so viel durchmachen musste in den letzten 8 Jahren. Das hat er nicht verdient, dass hat niemand... Er sieht auch richtig schlecht aus."  
„Wir haben alle nicht verdient, was uns in den letzten Jahren angetan wurde." Sein Blick fiel auf seine beste Freundin, die schlimmeres durchmachen musste, als manch anderer.  
Hermine bemerkte diesen Blick. Sie hasste es, bemitleidet zu werden, daher ignorierte sie es.  
„Das stimmt schon, aber er wirkt so gehetzt, als wenn er das dicke Ende noch erwartet."  
Das tut er, ganz bestimmt, dachte Harry. Doch er erwiderte nichts seiner Freundin gegenüber. Sie sollte selbst entscheiden, ob sie es wissen wollte. Sie waren bereits in der Kneipe angekommen. Harry hatte für beide an der Theke 2 Butterbier bestellt, während Hermine einen Platz für beide suchte. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass ein dunkel gekleideter Zauberer ganz in der Nähe saß und das ganze Gespräch mithören konnte.

„Harry, wie geht es Ginny?" fragte Hermine als sich Harry zu ihr gesellte  
„Keine Ahnung, ich habe schon seit 2 Wochen nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie ist im Augenblick in Ägypten als Fluchbrecherin unterwegs. Ich hoffe, ich höre bald mal wieder was von ihr, sonst muss ich mal dahin apparieren."  
„Sie hat bestimmt einiges zu tun. Und ich glaube nicht, dass man Posteulen in den Gräbern findet um zu schreiben." erwiderte Hermine sanft.  
„Das weiß ich doch... Trotzdem. Jeden Tag, den ich sie nicht sehe und nichts von ihr höre ist ein verlorener Tag. So kommt es mir jedenfalls vor. Aber lass uns doch von etwas anderen reden. Was hast du denn die letzten 4 Monate gemacht?"  
„Gearbeitet, dass weißt du doch. Ich lebe für die Arbeit." erwiderte Hermine.  
„Mine, langsam muss dass aber aufhören! Du kannst dich nicht dein Leben lang hinter deiner Arbeit verstecken. Du bist schon genauso eigenbrötlerisch wie es Snape zu seinen besten Zeiten war. Schau dich doch mal um. Jeder halbwegs intelligente Zauberer würde alles tun, um dass du ihn bemerkst."  
„Harry. Du weißt, dass ich von Männern nichts mehr halte. Dich als meinen Besten Freund, ok, aber eine Beziehung? Nein. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass mir nie ein Mann zu nahe kommt!" sagte sie schroff.  
„Aber du bist doch so nicht glücklich, oder?"  
„Ich werde niemals wieder glücklich, ich kann mit meiner Vergangenheit nicht abschließen. Ich habe Angst davor. Genauso wie ich Angst vor deinen Erkenntnissen habe."  
„Ich weiß" Harry nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Aber wenn du es jemals wissen willst, komm zu mir. Vielleicht kannst du es dann hinter dir lassen."

Doch Hermine erwiderte nichts darauf. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht fragen würde. Er sah den traurigen Blick, den sie seit 8 Jahren hatte. Er bemerkte auch die Angst vor jedem männlichen Wesen, dass sie auch nur ansprach. Wieder keimte der unglaubliche Hass auf Snape auf. Er war Schuld daran, dass seine beste Freundin nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst war. Er lenkte das Gespräch auf unverfänglichere Themen und sie saßen noch bis nach Mitternacht in dem kleinen Pub. Auch er bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt nicht, die ganz in der Nähe saß und sich jetzt von Rosmerta verabschiedete um zurück in seine Kerker zu gehen.

Severus Snape saß noch lange in seinen Kerkern und dachte über das mitgehörte Gespräch nach. Er war Schuld daran, dass Hermine Granger so unglücklich war. Er hatte diese bemerkenswerte Person zerstört. Bisher dachte er immer, dass sie das ganze vergessen hatte. Doch dies war nicht der Fall. Im Gegenteil. Die Vergewaltigung ließ sie nicht los. Und er hatte es immer heruntergespielt. „Es war ja nicht so schlimm, weil sie sich eh nicht daran erinnern konnte". Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Dabei war sie bei weitem nicht sein einziges Opfer. Aber das einzige Opfer, dass er näher gekannt und das einzige Opfer, dass er wieder getroffen hatte. Ihr gehetzter und unendlich trauriger Blick hatte sich tief in seinen verkrüppelte Seele gebrannt. Wenn er es nur rückgängig machen könnte... Immer wieder sah er ihre Augen. Und immer wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass es allein seine Schuld gewesen war.

Es schmerzte. Schlimmer als jegliche Flüche es hätten anrichten können. Schlimmer als jegliche Taten die er bisher ausführen musste. Schlimmer als alles bisher erlebte. Und der Schmerz wollte einfach nicht von ihm gehen. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit, diesem Schmerz zu entfliehen. Allem zu entfliehen.

Severus Snape wusste, dass es feige von ihm war, als er die Flasche mit dem Gift aus seinem Vorratsschrank holte. Doch er war nie ein besonders mutiger Mann gewesen. Kein Gegengift der Welt würde gegen dieses Gift wirken, auch das wusste er. Er verriegelte seine Tür, setzte an und trank die Phiole mit einem Zug aus. Er spürte nicht einmal mehr, wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

- TBC -


	4. Schreckliche Erkenntnis

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich habe mich darüber gefreut auch wenn Kritik dabei war. Aber daran kann man wachsen, ich hoffe, ich habe es getan.

Hier ein neues Kapitel von mir.

Kapitel 3 – Schreckliche Erkenntnis

„Sein Körper reagiert wieder..." hörte er eine leise Stimme.

„Wird ja auch langsam Zeit... Lange genug hat er ja hier rumgelegen."

„Harry Potter. Kannst du endlich mal aufhören, dich wie ein kleiner Junge zu benehmen? Wir können froh sein, dass Hermine ihn rechtzeitig gefunden hat. Sonst wäre es zu spät gewesen." Das war eindeutig Minerva.

„Ja und zum Dank durfte Mine nun seit fast 2 Monaten seinen Unterricht übernehmen. Er wollte doch gar nicht gefunden werden! Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wie ein Zaubertrankmeister einen vollkommen veralteten und nicht mehr wirkungsvollen Trank zu sich nehmen kann! Da wäre sogar ich drauf gekommen." schnaubte Harry

„Das war sein und unser Glück. Sonst wäre er garantiert tot gewesen."

_Also Gehirn noch mal zusammenfassen. Ich lebe noch, liege seit 2 Monaten bewusstlos rum und ausgerechnet Hermine Granger hat mir das Leben gerettet. _Sein Kopf dröhnte so stark, dass er dachte, er würde gleich zerspringen.

„Mir wäre es recht gewesen, wenn er krepiert wäre." Hörte er die verachtende Stimme von Potter.

Er wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch seine Lippen gehorchten ihm nicht. Sein ganzer Körper schien ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen.

„Severus können Sie mich hören?" hörte er nun Poppy sprechen.

‚Ja' wollte er schreien, doch kein Laut kam aus ihm. Er schaffte es nicht einmal zu nicken.

Lange Zeit war es ruhig. Harry, Minerva und Poppy beobachteten den Patienten, der aber überhaupt nicht reagierte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er uns hört. Er bekommt nun nur noch den Stärkungstrank von Hermine. Alles andere habe ich abgesetzt. Ich denke er ist jetzt in ein Koma gefallen." Sagte Poppy traurig.

„Kannst du ihn da rausholen?" fragte Minerva besorgt.

„Nein, dass kann er nur alleine."

Gewaltsam wurden seine Augenlider geöffnet und gleißend helles Licht brannte sich in seine Augen.

„Seine Pupillen reagieren, er ist auf jeden Fall bei Bewusstsein. Severus, wenn Sie uns hören können, dann versuchen Sie wieder aus dem Koma zurück zu kommen!" hörte er wieder die Krankenschwester sprechen.

Er überlegte Fieberhaft, wie er in Kontakt mit ihnen treten könnte. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Okklumantik! Doch damit konnte er nur Potter erreichen und auch nur, wenn er ihn hören wollte. Aber einen Versuch war es wert. Er konzentrierte sich stark und sagte zu ihm in seinen Gedanken

-Potter, können Sie mich hören?-

Harry wusste sofort, wer ihn da kontaktiert hatte. Doch er wollte niemanden davon etwas sagen, deshalb antwortete er in Gedanken.

-Ja-

-Dann sagen Sie Poppy, dass ich Sie alle hören kann-

-Nein- antwortete Harry trotzig in Gedanken.

-NEIN? Warum nicht?- Severus war am verzweifeln.

-Weil ich gar nicht will, dass es jemand weiß- kam die Antwort.

-Ich kann aber nur mit Ihnen in Kontakt treten- Severus versuchte, sich die Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

-Um so besser-

-Was soll das? Warum helfen Sie mir nicht?-

-Ich helfe Ihnen nicht. Niemals werde ich Ihnen je wieder helfen-

-Was habe ich Ihnen getan?- Gut eigentlich wusste Severus Snape, dass er nie besonders nett zu Potter gewesen war, aber so grausam war selbst er nicht.

-Nicht mir, Hermine!- sagte Potter kalt in Gedanken.

-Du weißt es?- Severus merkte gar nicht, dass er Harry geduzt hatte. Zu erschrocken war er über die Erkenntnis.

-Ja und Sie werden dafür noch büßen, da können Sie sich sicher sein!- dann hörte er Schritte, die sich entfernten. Er wusste, dass Harry gegangen war. Seine letzte Hoffnung.

Bald darauf wurde es ruhig auf der Krankenstation. Er schlief wieder ein, bis ihn eine sanfte Stimme aus dem Traum holte.

„Und er kann uns wirklich hören?"

„Ja Hermine. Er kann uns hören, doch er scheint keine Kraft und vielleicht auch keinen Willen zu haben, wieder aufzuwachen. Wenn das so weitergeht müssen wir ihn ins St. Mungos bringen. Ich bin mit meiner Weisheit am Ende." Sagte Poppy.

„Aber das würde er nicht wollen, dass weiß ich. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zurück zu holen."

„Ja, aber wie?"

Wieder Schweigen.

„Vielleicht kann man ihn über Okklumantik erreichen." Sagte Hermine nach einer ganzen Weile.

Gut gemacht Miss Granger. Ich wusste doch, dass Sie nicht dumm sind, dachte Severus.

„Wie sollen wir dann in seinen Geist eindringen?" erwiderte Poppy traurig.

„Vielleicht müssen wir das nicht, geben Sie mir mal seinen Zauberstab." Er hörte, wie sich jemand entfernte und wieder zurückkam.

„Hier Hermine, ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie vorhaben, aber ich vertraue Ihnen."

„Ganz einfach. Professor Snape beherrscht die ungesprochene Magie. Vielleicht kann er damit auch in den Geist von Ihnen eindringen." Severus Snape war noch nie so stolz auf einen seiner Schüler.

„Professor, ich weiß, Sie können mich hören. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt ihren Zauberstab geben. Vielleicht können Sie damit und mit Ihrer Begabung für Okklumantik mit uns kommunizieren." Hörte er die sanfte Stimme von seiner ehemaligen Schülerin. Dann spürte er, wie ihm der Zauberstab in die Hand gelegt wurde.

‚Jetzt konzentrier dich' dachte er angestrengt und dann ‚Legimens'

-Hermine, können Sie mich hören?-

Nichts...

„Ich glaube es funktioniert nicht..." sagte Poppy leise.

„Doch es funktioniert, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn er wirklich wieder wach ist, dann kann er auch irgendwann in Ihren Geist eindringen." Erwiderte Hermine.

„Warum nicht in deinen?" wunderte sich Poppy.

„Nein, in meinen Geist wird nicht eingedrungen!" schrie die Jüngere so überrascht, dass selbst Severus zusammenzuckte, doch leider blieb es unbemerkt, denn Poppy starrte die junge Frau ganz entsetzt an.

„Entschuldigung Poppy, doch das lasse ich nicht zu. In meinen Geist schnüffelt niemand herum!"

‚Verständlich' dachte Severus bei sich.

Hermine fuhr herum.

„Auch wenn Sie es verständlich finden Professor. Ich weigere mich Sie in meinen Geist zu lassen!"

-Zu spät-

„Nein!" schrie sie ihn an.

-Bitte, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe und das wissen Sie!- kontaktierte Severus weiter.

„Ich will nicht" irgendwie klang sie schwach.

-Sie brauchen doch nur weitergeben, was ich Ihnen sage. Ich werde nicht bei Ihnen schüffeln, versprochen. Sie würden es sowieso merken-  
Gut das war gelogen, doch das würde er ihr nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Habe ich eine Wahl?" sagte sie resigniert.

Poppy hatte sich das ganze kopfschüttelnd angesehen. Hermine sprach mit Snape, als wenn sie ihn verstehen könnte.

„Gut Poppy, ich kann ihn hören. Stellen sie ihm die Fragen, ich werde seine Antworten wiedergeben." riss Hermine die Krankenschwester aus ihren Gedanken.

„Gut Severus. Erst einmal ein paar Informationen. Den Trank haben Sie vor 2 Monaten eingenommen. Da ihre Giftreserven aber bereits einige Jahre alt sind. Hat der Trank nicht vollständig gewirkt. Deshalb konnten wir sie ins Leben zurückholen. Naja, so gut es ging halt. Hermine hatte rechtzeitig bei ihrem Rundgang behört, dass Sie gestürzt sind. Minerva konnte Sie dann durch den Kamin holen. Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt?"

-Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich spüre ja nichts!- knurrte er.

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Noch immer der selbe, nicht wahr Professor" sagte sie zu ihm und an Poppy gewandt.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend."

„Gut Severus. Wie ich schon vor ein paar Tagen sagte. Nur Sie allein können wieder aus dem Koma raus."

-Hahaha-

„Er sagt gut" sagte Hermine stattdessen.

-Habe ich gar nicht- knurrte er wieder in Gedanken. -Es scheint Ihnen zu gefallen, wenn ich auf Sie angewiesen bin, nicht wahr?-

„Natürlich Professor, nach jahrelanger Schikane, freue ich mich sehr darüber"

„Ihr könnt euch nachher unterhalten, jetzt müssen wir erst einmal seine Reaktionen testen." Unterbrach Poppy sie.

„Severus, Sie sind bei dem Sturz mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch geknallt. Ich habe soweit alles heilen können, doch es kann sein, dass sie trotzdem bleibende Schäden davongetragen haben. Ich werde sie jetzt an verschiedenen Stellen Ihres Körpers berühren und Sie sagen mir, na ja Sie wissen schon, ob Sie etwas spüren, und wo."

-ok-

„Ok"

Poppy tastete mit Ihren kalten Fingern über den Kopf.

-Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie sich erst die Hände wärmen soll!-

„Er spürt es" Hermine musste wieder grinsen.

-Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!- Severus spürte, wie Hermine Ihre Finger in seine Hand legte.

„Jetzt haben Sie mich Professor. Und was nun?"

-Du bist ein Sadist, Hermine. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und du reitest noch darauf rum- knurrte er wieder.

„Professor, auch wenn es nur in meinen Gedanken ist, seit wann duzen Sie mich? Dann kann ich dich ja auch duzen. Und du weißt, dass du da selbst wieder rauskommen kannst."

„Könntet Ihr endlich mal aufhören. Ich muss hier noch eine Untersuchung machen. Also die Hände scheint er auch zu spüren. Gut dann machen wir weiter."

-Oberkörper-

„Er spürt es"

-Bauch, und wehe sie geht tiefer!-

„Ja, er spürt es" Hermine konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

-Die Rache ist mein-

„Später Severus, später" erwiderte Hermine darauf nur.

-Oberarme-

„Ja, das spürt er auch"

-Was nun, warum macht sie nicht weiter?-

„Aber wieso, sie..." der Rest blieb Hermine im Halse stecken. Poppy hatte Ihre Hände auf seine Beine gelegt. Doch Severus schien nichts zu spüren.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet" sagte Poppy leise.

-Hermine, was ist los?-

„Poppy, er fragt, was los ist"

„Severus, wahrscheinlich sind Sie von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt. Auf jeden Fall spüren Sie nichts."

-NEIN-

Hermine sah die Krankenschwester hilflos an. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht verdient.

-Lasst mich bitte beide alleine-

„Severus, dass ist keine gute Idee."

-Doch ist es.-

„Gut, wenn du es willst. Aber ich nehme deinen Zauberstab an mich, ich traue dir nicht über den Weg."

-Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, ich kann nichts dagegen machen-

„Poppy, lassen wir ihn erst einmal alleine. Er wünscht es so."

„Gut, Sie bekommen nur noch einen Stärkungstrank, Severus. Damit Sie bald wieder aufwachen"

Sofort wurde ihm ein eklig schmeckender Trank eingeflößt.

„Gute Nacht Severus" hörte er Hermine leise sagen, doch er antwortete nicht darauf.

Er hörte, wie sich die Schritte der beiden Frauen entfernten. Endlich Zeit zum Nachdenken. Nochmal zusammengefasst, liebes Gehirn, ich bin den Tod in letzter Sekunde von der Schippe gesprungen, dank einer Person, deren Leben ich zerstört habe, lag Monatelang sinnlos hier rum, kann mich nicht bewegen und zu guter letzt bin ich auch noch von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt! Das Leben meint es gut mit dir Severus Snape. Falls du irgendwann noch einmal aufwachst, dann bist du ein Krüppel. Du kannst nicht einmal mehr vom Kerker in die große Halle, geschweige denn überhaupt in den Kerker zurück. Ein Krüppel! Vollkommen nutzlos und auf andere angewiesen! Kein Mensch wird dich je wieder ernst nehmen!

- TBC –


	5. Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt

**Kapitel 4 – Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt**

„Hermine?" Sie sah auf. Vor ihr stand ihre Vorgesetzte, ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten.

„Ja, Minerva?"

„Du musst endlich mal schlafen! Seit Wochen diese Doppelbelastung mit den beiden Unterrichtsfächern und nun apparierst du in jeder freien Minute zu deinen Eltern. Ich weiß ja, dass du Severus helfen willst, doch du übertreibst es. Ihm ist nicht geholfen, wenn du zusammenbrichst."

„Das werde ich nicht. Doch ich will einen Weg finden ihn da raus zu holen."

„Das wollen alle, Hermine."

„Nicht alle..." Ihr Blick wurde traurig.

„Redet Harry immer noch nicht mit dir?"

„Nein, er versteht nicht, dass ich Severus helfen will. Er meinte, dass hätte er nicht verdient."

„Harry beruhigt sich schon wieder"

„Nein. Es wird immer schlimmer. Ich denke, er hasst Severus noch schlimmer als in der Schulzeit, ich weiß nur nicht wieso." Sagte sie verzweifelt. „Er benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind. Ich werde nochmal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden."

Wenige Minuten später stand Hermine vor Harry's Gemächern.

„Wer ist da?" drang es von drinnen.

„Ich bins, Mine, mach bitte auf"

„Ich habe keine Zeit."

„Doch, die hast du, mach auf, sonst breche ich die Tür auf." Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand. Sofort schwang die Tür auf. Harry saß teilnahmslos auf der Couch und trank Feuerwhiskey.

„Harry, was ist mit dir los?" Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand in die Ihre.

„Nichts" knurrte er.

„Doch, sonst würdest du noch mit mir reden." Erwiderte sie sanft.

Harry schluckte. Was sollte er ihr sagen?

„Nein, ich bin nur ein bisschen neben der Spur. Es wird schon wieder werden. Ich hatte eine schlechte Woche."

„Hat es mit Snape zu tun?" Sie hatte absichtlich darauf verzichtet Severus zu sagen, da sie wusste, dass Harry gleich wieder ausrasten würde.

„Auch."

„Du hast ihn auch gehört, habe ich recht? Warum hast du niemanden etwas gesagt?"

„Weil ich ihm nicht helfen will. Ich hasse ihn."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja" Harry klang wirklich wie ein bockiges kleines Kind.

„Warum denke ich, dass du mir etwas verschweigst?" Hermine ahnte es bereits, aber sie brauchte Gewissheit.

„Nein, da gibt es nichts mehr" versuchte es Harry.

„Doch, ich denke, es gibt etwas, was du mir nun endlich sagen solltest. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich es eigentlich nicht hören will."

Harry sah entsetzt auf. „Du meinst?"

Hermine schluckte. „Ja, es ist an der Zeit zu wissen, wer mich vor 8 Jahren missbraucht hat."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Harry wollte es ihr nicht sagen, vor allem weil ihr Peiniger nun auch hier war.

„Nein, aber ich will es trotzdem wissen, bitte." In ihren Augen war Angst, aber auch Sturheit zu lesen.

„Snape" sagte er nur und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Sie schluckte, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie stand auf und verließ wortlos seine Gemächer.

„Hermine warte!" Doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn und rannte durch die Gänge davon.

Seit einer Woche war Hermine nun schon im Raum der Wünsche. Sie ließ sich über die Hauselfen Kaffee und was zu essen kommen. Harry und Minerva wussten, dass sich dort befand. Doch keiner kam zu ihr hinein. Kein Zauber wirkte und sie schien die beiden weder hören noch sehen zu wollen. Sie verkroch sich und weder Minerva, die nun wusste warum Hermine sich da drin versteckte noch Harry konnten sie dazu bewegen, wieder rauszukommen. Harry anfängliche Verzweiflung wandelte sich nun in unbändige Wut auf Snape. Er war der Auslöser dieser Situation. Harry sah rot und wollte ihren Peiniger zur Strecke bringen.

Auch Severus Snape ahnte etwas.

Seit Tagen ließ sich niemand mehr bei ihm blicken. Um so erstaunter war, als er Schritte auf ihn zukommen hörte. Er wusste, dass es Harry war, denn er erkannte nun die Schritte aller seiner Besucher.

-Was willst du, Harry?-

„Sie umbringen."

-Warum?-

„Weil Sie Hermine zerstört haben. Ihre Seele ist gebrochen und das ist ihre Schuld!" Er hörte die Wut aus Harry sprechen.

-Denkst du, dass wüsste ich nicht? Ich weiß, dass ich sie zerstört habe. Ich kannte sie auch vorher, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst ist. Was glaubst du denn warum ich mir das Leben nehmen wollte?-

„Na dann werde ich Ihr Werk jetzt vollenden!"

-Gerne, doch denkst du wirklich, dass du ihr einen Gefallen tust, wenn du einen Mord wegen ihr begehst?-

„Ja!"

-Sie wird sich die Schuld dafür geben.-

„Nein, ich werde ihr sagen, warum ich es getan habe." Doch Severus hörte nun Unsicherheit aus Harrys Stimme.

-Das wird es nicht besser machen. Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was ich ihr angetan habe. Doch ich hatte keine Wahl!-

„Doch, die hatten Sie. Sie hätten sterben können. Das wäre kein großer Verlust gewesen!" Nun war die Wut wieder da.

-Dann wäre Malfoy über sie hergefallen. Und dann hätte sie sich noch an alles erinnern können... Malfoy hätte seinen Spaß daran gehabt-

„Ach, und den hatten sie nicht?"

-Nein, es war wahrlich kein Vergnügen, ihr weh zu tun-

„Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?"

-Sie stand unter einem Imperius. Ich dachte damit wäre es erträglicher gewesen. Ein Irrtum, den ich vor ein paar Wochen selbst bemerkt habe. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie leid mir das alles tut-

„Nein, denn ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie ein Gewissen haben"

-Doch das habe ich. Wenn ich es selbst vollbringen könnte, dann würde ich mir selbst das Leben nehmen, doch ich kann seit Wochen nur hier rumliegen. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und sollte ich irgendwann einmal die Kraft haben aufzuwachen, dann bin ich ein Krüppel!-

„Darum brauchen Sie sich nun keine Gedanken zu machen! Ich werde ihnen dieses Leid ersparen."

-TU ES NICHT-

Dieses innerlich geschrieene TU ES NICHT konnte Hermine hören. Sie wusste sofort, von wem es kam und sie wusste, dass es aus Angst geschrieen wurde. Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Lethargie und rannte, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen zum Krankenflügel. Sie riss die Tür auf und sah, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Snape richtete.

„Expelliarmus" schrie sie und Harrys Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand.

„Was machst du hier?" schrie sie ihn an.

„Ich will ihn umbringen!" antwortete Harry kalt.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht!" erwiderte sie ebenso kalt. Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Sag bloß, du willst, dass er am Leben bleibt!"

„Dann hätte ich ihn vor 2 Monaten nicht gerettet, oder?"

Jetzt war es an Harry sich zu wundern.

„Aber da wusstest du doch noch gar nicht, dass er es war."

„Nicht bestimmt, aber ich ahnte es. Schon allein auf deine Reaktion hin, als du erfahren hast, dass Snape wieder kommt. Denn vorher hast du nicht so abwertend von ihm gesprochen. Außerdem hat er dir das Leben gerettet. Damit ist seine Schuld abgetragen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch ist es. Ich habe lange darüber nachdenken können, was damals geschehen war. Ich wüsste immer noch gern, was an besagten Abend passiert ist, doch dass kann mir nur einer beantworten." An den Patienten gewandt sagte sie.  
"Severus, wäre es möglich, diese Erinnerung von dir in ein Denkarium zu packen? Ich will wissen, was an dem Abend passiert ist."

-Das ist keine gute Idee.-

„Da gebe ich ihm ausnahmsweise mal recht Hermine." Wandte sich Harry ein.

„Nun, ich schon. Harry, du weißt, was passiert ist von Malfoy. Severus weiß es auch, aber ich als Opfer soll weiterhin im Unklaren bleiben? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, was man beschützen muss. Also entweder so, oder ich muss in deinen Verstand eindringen Severus. Ich schaffe das, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein."

„Das solltest du nicht tun Hermine. Du willst dir doch nicht wirklich dabei zusehen, wie du von diesem Bastard" Harry deutete auf Snape „vergewaltigt wurdest, oder?"

-Er hat recht. Ich bin nicht bereit, dir das selbe noch einmal anzutun, Hermine. Ich schaffe es auch ohne Zauberstab meinen Geist vor dir zu verschließen!- wandte nun Severus ein.

„Ihr seid beide solche Egoisten! Ich muss es wissen. Seit 8 Jahren versuche ich nun schon, das ganze zu verarbeiten. Seht doch, was aus mir geworden ist! Ich bin ein Wrack. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr unter Leute gehen, weil ich Angst habe, mich könnte jemand ansprechen. Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Und ich halte diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus. Entweder ihr helft mir, oder ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen." Bei jedem Wort wurde sie lauter. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen runter. Dann machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Krankenflügel.

Wie gerne hätte Severus Snape nun geseufzt. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Er hatte ihr mit Absicht den Imperius auf den Hals gejagt, damit sie nie erfahren würde, was er ihr angetan hatte. Und nun das! Er traute ihr sogar zu, dass sie sich etwas antat.

Harry stand vollkommen perplex da und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte (wie immer), als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf wiederhallte.

-Hole bitte das Denkarium und bring Hermine wieder her.-

„Sie wollen ihr das tatsächlich antun?" fragte Harry voller Hass.

-Wenn wir wollen, dass sie am Leben bleibt, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig.-

Harry hörte die Sorge aus diesen Worten und schaute sich verwundert um. Doch sein ehemaliger Lehrer lag immer noch vollkommen bewegungslos vor ihm. Warum wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass von Snape eine traurige Aura ausging?

„Mach ich" damit verschwand Harry und lies Snape wieder einmal alleine.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Schrie er innerlich.

Keine 2 Minuten später waren Hermine und Harry mit dem Denkarium wieder da.

-Hermine, meinen Zauberstab, bitte-

Sie überreichte ihm den Zauberstab.

-Führe meinen Zauberstab bitte an meine Schläfe-

Sie tat wie geheißen und ein silberner Strahl, ähnlich seiner grauen Haare, zog sich bis zum Denkarium. Die silberne Masse wirbelte im Denkarium herum und Hermine starrte diese Masse mit Faszination und Angst an. Dann wandte sie sich an Snape.

„Ich werde dann mal."

-Warte. Ich denke immer noch, dass es keine Gute Idee ist-

„Doch ich werde mir das jetzt ansehen."

-Dann geh nicht alleine. Potter, du wirst mitgehen. Sie wird Beistand brauchen.-

Harry schluckte. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht zusehen wollte, sie Hermine missbraucht wurde, doch er gab Snape recht. Hermine sollte sich das nicht alleine ansehen müssen.

„Mach ich" antwortete er deswegen.

Er nahm Hermine an die Hand und rührte mit seinem Zauberstab im Denkarium. Die silberne Masse wirbelte immer schneller und beide wurden ins Denkarium gezogen.

Sie fanden sich vor dem Haus von Hermines Eltern wieder. Hermine schluckte. Jetzt war sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie es sehen wollte. Vor Ihnen standen 2 Todesser. Einer der Todesser zauberte die Tür auf und beide liefen nach oben. Harry sah Hermine kurz an, nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und lief den beiden Todessern hinterher.  
Sie hörten, wie Malfoy seine Anweisungen gab, sahen, wie Snape nickte und in Hermines altes Zimmer eintrat. Kurz darauf kam Snape zu Malfoy zurück und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er es nicht machen könnte.  
Hermine hörte, wie Malfoy sagte, er würde es selbst tun. Sie musste einen Würgreflex unterdrücken. Snape hatte also die Wahl gehabt, entweder es selbst tun, oder Malfoy tun lassen und dafür noch sterben.

Sie sahen, wie Snape nickte und zurück in Hermines Zimmer ging.

„Willst du das wirklich sehen?" fragte Harry noch einmal.

Hermine nickte, denn sie bekam keinen Ton raus. Harry umfasste liebevoll ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zusammen in das Zimmer.


	6. Die alte neue Erinnerung

Kapitel 5 – Die alte neue Erinnerung 

Die jüngere Hermine wachte sofort auf und hörte ihre Eltern vor Schmerz schreien. Ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand sah sie einen Todesser vor sich. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen seinen Fluch: „Imperio" flüsterte dieser. Ihre Augen wurden sofort trüb. Er schluckte.

„_Ich werde nun Sex mit dir haben. Es wird dir gefallen, aber du wirst schreien, als wenn ich dich vergewaltigen würde" flüsterte Snape.  
_

„Hermine schau dir das nicht an, bitte" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte stattdessen. „Halt mich fest Harry, bitte." Harry zog sie ihn seine Arme und hielt sie so fest wie möglich.

_Die jüngere Hermine nickte ergeben. Er riss die Decke von ihr, zog das Nachthemd hoch und stimulierte sie kurz. Als er merkte, dass sie feucht wurde, drang er sofort in sie ein. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen._

„_Scheiße!" fluchte er leise._

_Doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch ihre Hände wurden von ihm festgehalten und ihre Bewegungen waren auch nur halbherzig.  
_

„Ich habe mich kaum gewehrt..." sagte Hermine leise in Harry Arme.

„Du standest unter dem Imperio"

_Geräuschvoll kam er und zog sich sofort von ihr zurück. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wimmerte leise. Er drehte sich um und sah Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen. Sein hämisches Grinsen brachte ihn zur Weißglut._

_Er schlug die Decke wieder über sein Opfer und trat vor seinen Vorgesetzten._

„_Können wir jetzt?" zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor._

„_Ja, ihre Eltern sind bewusstlos. Die haben nicht lange durchgehalten. Wenn ich mir die Kleine so anschaue, dann könnte ich auch gleich noch einmal." Malfoy hatte einen lüsternen Blick, den man trotz Maske sehen konnte._

„_Das ist nicht unser Auftrag." erwiderte Snape. Malfoy nickte und ging hinaus.  
_

Sie hörten das leise „Enervate" und liefen den beiden Todessern hinterher. Hermine wollte nur noch hier raus und Harry hatte schon lange den Blick abgewandt, weil er den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte.

_Draußen nahm Snape seine Maske ab und übergab sich in den Büschen. Er hatte Tränen in seinen fast schwarzen Augen und sein ganzer Körper zitterte._

„_Sei nicht so ein Weichei" schimpfte Malfoy angeekelt. „Los lass uns zurückkehren." Der andere nickte und setzte sich seine Maske wieder auf, doch vorher sah er mit traurigen Augen kurz zum Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers. „es tut mir unendlich leid" flüsterte er, dann apparierte er.  
_

„Das war so grausam." Sagte Harry mit Tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Er hatte keine Wahl" flüsterte Hermine traurig.

Währenddessen auf der Krankenstation:

Severus Snape wusste nur zu gut, was die beiden nun sahen. Jede Nacht sah er diese Bilder. Jeden Tag versuchte er seine Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen, damit sie ihn nicht vollkommen auffraßen. Doch seit 8 Jahren gelang ihm das nicht.

Ich muss aufwachen! Dachte er panisch. Ich muss wissen, wie Hermine es verkraftet hat. Bitte lieber Körper, lass mich wieder aufwachen. Ich muss ihr doch helfen, wenn sie es zulässt!

Er versuchte krampfhaft seine Augen zu öffnen. Es gelang. Langsam, ganz langsam, nahm er verschwommen die Krankenstation wahr. Seine Augen bewegten sich zu seinem Körper hinunter. Dank des Stärkungstrankes hatte er schon wieder etwas Fleisch auf den Knochen. Er versuchte, seine Finger um seinen Zauberstab zu schließen und bewegte langsam die Hand hoch.

„Accio Wasserglas" krächzte er und sofort flog ihm der gerufene Gegenstand in die linke Hand. Er trank einen Schluck des Wassers und sofort krampfte sich sein Magen. 2 Monate ohne Nahrung oder etwas anderes hatten seinen Körper lahm gelegt. Seine Finger schmerzten, das Glas zitterte in seiner Hand, bis ihn die Kraft verließ und das Glas auf dem Boden zerschellte.

„Reparo" flüsterte er. Das Glas war wieder ganz.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück und atmete tief ein. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie Harry und Hermine aus dem Denkarium zurückkamen.

Harry hielt seine beste Freundin im Arm, welche nur noch haltlos schluchzte. Er sah mit undefinierbaren Blick zu Snape. Dieser sah ihm tief in die Augen und schluckte.

„Mine" flüsterte Harry. „Snape ist aufgewacht."

Hermine sah zum besagten und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hermine konnte den schuldbewussten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen. Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Schön, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst, Severus." flüsterte sie.

„Ich werde Poppy holen." damit verschwand sie.

Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Weder Harry noch Severus trauten sich, etwas zu sagen. Harry versuchte, dass gerade Erlebte zu verarbeiten, Severus wollte Harry Zeit lassen. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob Harry ihn immer noch umbringen wollte. Doch irgendwann hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus.

„Professor?" Severus wunderte sich, dass Harry ihn wieder mit Professor ansprach, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Sie hatten keine Wahl oder?"

„Ich hätte sterben können, dann läge die Last der Schuld nicht auf meinen Schultern, doch für Hermine gab es nur die Wahl zwischen Malfoy und mir."

„Dann bin ich froh, dass Sie es waren." Sagte Harry leise und ging.

Severus erholte sich ziemlich schnell von seiner Vergiftung. Er traktierte Poppy bereits wieder herum. Doch da er nicht aufstehen konnte hatte sie regelmäßig die Möglichkeit zu verschwinden, wenn es ihr zu viel wurde.

Minerva und Albus hatten von Harry erfahren, was passiert war. Sie hatten mit Bestürzung erfahren, dass es Severus war. Doch Minerva gab ihm nicht die Schuld daran. Sie besuchte Severus regelmäßig und übergab ihm bereits von Hermine einige Klassenarbeiten, die es zu korrigieren galt. Hermine allerdings ließ sich nicht mehr bei Severus blicken. Er hatte nur gehört, dass sie das ganze ziemlich gefasst aufgenommen hatte. Sie sprach mit niemanden über das Erlebte, doch ab und an konnte man sie wieder lächeln sehen.

Selbst Harry kam regelmäßig zu Besuch. Doch aus ihm war nicht heraus zu bekommen, was er nun über Severus dachte, da Harry nie allein war.

„Harry, kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?" fragte Severus.

„Natürlich, Professor." Sagte Harry. Minerva ließ sie beiden alleine.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich komme wie immer nicht an sie heran. Sie versteckt sich zwar nicht mehr und ist schon wieder genauso wie vor ein paar Wochen, doch ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen um sie."

„Ich auch." Sagte Severus leise. „War sie immer so verschlossen?"

„Ja, seit..., na Sie wissen schon, hat sie niemanden mehr an sich heran gelassen. Sie hat jegliches Vertrauen verloren. Für sie gab es nur noch arbeiten, arbeiten, arbeiten. Aber nicht aus Lust am Lernen, sondern als Abwechslung fürs Nachdenken. Und nachdem Ron mitbekommen hatte, dass uns etwas verbindet, hat er kein Wort mehr mit uns gewechselt. Hermine hat es erst gar nicht mitbekommen und ich hatte zu viel mit ihr um die Ohren, als dass ich mir Gedanken um einen eifersüchtigen Teenager machen müsste." Harry wusste selbst nicht, warum er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer das erzählte.

„Das hat sich nie wieder eingerenkt?"

„Nein, Ron hat mit uns seit unserem Abschluss keinen Kontakt mehr. Er hat sich sogar geweigert an unserer Seite gegen Riddle zu kämpfen. Deshalb wurden nur Mine und ich zu Animagi ausgebildet. Und das hat ihm dann den Rest gegeben."

„In was verwandelt ihr euch?"

„Hermine in einen weißen Wolf und ich in einen Adler. Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis wir das draufhatten."

Severus nickte und sagte dann:

„Also hat es der dunkle Lord doch geschafft, das goldene Trio auseinander zu reißen, aber anders als beabsichtigt."

„Das war der Grund für den Angriff?"

„Ja, das war der Hauptgrund. Der andere war, dass Riddle wusste, wie mächtig Hermine damals schon war. Und ich denke heute ist sie noch bei weitem mächtiger, habe ich recht?"

„Ja, sie beherrscht so ziemlich alles, einschließlich Okklumantik. Und das sogar, ohne dass derjenige es mitbekommt."

„WAS!" Es gab nur sehr wenige Zauberer, die so etwas konnten.

„Ja, sie durchleuchtet jeden Menschen, der ihr nahe kommen will."

„Nicht sehr fair, oder?"

„Vielleicht nicht, aber durchaus verständlich." erwiderte Harry.

Severus nickte.

„Sie muss mich nun noch mehr hassen" murmelte er in seinen Bart. Nun hatte er endlich ausgesprochen, was ihm seit Tagen beschäftigte.

„Sie hat Sie nie gehasst. Auch wenn wir es nie verstanden haben, hat sie Sie immer verteidigt, Professor. Und kurz bevor wir aus dem Denkarium zurückkamen sagte sie noch, dass Sie, Sir, keine Wahl hatten. Auch jetzt hasst sie Sie nicht, dass können Sie mir glauben."

„Das kann ich nicht." Ich hasse mich ja selbst dafür, fügte er in Gedanken noch dazu.

„Doch es ist so. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie oft wir uns in der Schulzeit schon wegen Ihnen gestritten haben, weil Mine sie immer verteidigt hat. Und das tut sie immer noch. Sie versucht seit Tagen eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sie zu heilen. Ist immer wieder bei ihrem Bruder und ihren Eltern aufzufinden, weil sie auch nach Muggelmöglichkeiten sucht."

„Sie hat einen Bruder? Davon wusste ich noch gar nichts." Severus schien den Rest gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Ja, er ist vier Jahre älter und ein wahrhaftiger Muggel. Seit dem Angriff auf sie und ihre Eltern versucht er Hermine immer wieder davon zu überzeugen, dass sie doch ihn seine Welt zurückkehren sollte. Dann erfuhr er, wem seine kleine Schwester helfen will, nämlich ihrem Peiniger und da ist er ausgerastet."

„Wie ausgerastet?" Panik stieg in ihm auf.

„Er hat sie bedroht. Hat sich in Sicherheit gedacht, weil sie wie immer keinen Zauberstab mithatte. Doch sie hat ihn verflucht. Nicht schlimm oder so, aber seit dem redet Marco kein Wort mehr mit seiner kleinen Schwester."

„Also hat Ihre Familie sie wegen mir verstoßen." schlussfolgerte er.

„Nein, nicht wegen Ihnen, sondern wegen ihrer Macht. Ich glaube Marco hatte einfach Angst vor Ihr."

„Das sollte wohl jeder" murmelte Severus griesgrämig. Es war ihm alles andere als Recht, dass sie ihm helfen wollte. Schließlich hatte er seine Lage verdient. Er hatte sich da selbst hineinmanövriert.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sie mir helfen will."

„Weil ich niemanden leiden sehen kann." antwortete eine leise Stimme von der Tür.

Harry musterte sie abschätzend. „Wie viel hast du mitbekommen?"

„Ich denke alles. Ich traf Minerva unterwegs und sie sagte, dass ich euch beide nicht stören soll. Das habe ich auch nicht getan." Sie grinste verschmitzt.

„Außerdem, Professor, bin ich es langsam leid, einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen, weil ich seit fast 3 Monaten doppelte Arbeit leisten muss. Also will ich natürlich, dass du bald deinen Unterricht aufnehmen kannst. Ich habe es ehrlich versucht, aber ich habe nicht die furchteinflößende Stimme um den Erstklässlern einen gehörigen Schreck einzujagen. Außerdem kannst nur du die beeindruckende Rede darüber, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt oder den Tod verkorkt, so gut." Noch immer grinste sie.

„Das stimmt" pflichtete Harry ihr bei. „Ohne den furchteinflößenden Zaubertränkelehrer muss doch die ganze Welt denken, Hogwarts wäre verweichlicht."

Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Sie zogen ihn auf!

„Na so furchteinflößend scheine ich nicht mehr zu sein, wenn ihr beide euch so über mich lustig machen könnt" erwiderte er schmollend.

Hermine schaute ihren ehemaligen Lehrer erst verwundert an, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er schmollte! Sie hatte viel von ihm erwartet, aber das! Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken als sie erwiderte.

„Doch Professor. Du bist für Teenager immer noch furchteinflößend. Aber Harry und ich sind schon lange keine 11-jährigen Kinder mehr." Ein Schmunzeln zierte immer noch ihr Gesicht. Sie sah Harry an und wunderte sich über sein geschocktes Gesicht.

„Was ist?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ich habe dich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr lachen gehört. Es klingt wirklich gut." Nun lächelte er sie freundlich an.

Doch Hermine konnte nicht zurücklächeln. Hatte sie sich wirklich so sehr verändert? Früher hatte sie doch so viel gelacht. Doch seit dem Vorfall hatte sie das Lachen verlernt.

„Du hast Recht Harry," sagte sie traurig, fügte aber lächelnd hinzu. „Es wird also langsam mal wieder Zeit, dass ich das Leben genieße. Ich habe mich lange genug verkrochen."

Harry umarmte sie stürmisch. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich auf diesen Satz gewartet habe"

Severus hatte sich das ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen angesehen. Er war froh, dass sie wieder lachte, traurig, dass er das Lachen vertrieben hatte und eifersüchtig, weil Harry es war, der sie umarmen konnte. Ja, er war eifersüchtig. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht erklären wieso, doch er wusste den Stich in seinem Herzen zu deuten. Ein Teil seines Herzens hoffte, dass sie ihm jemals verzeihen sollte, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm sogleich, dass es niemals passieren wird. Es stimmte ihn traurig, doch vielleicht konnte er es irgendwie schaffen, dass sie so etwas wie Freunde wurden. Seine Gedanken wurden von der leisen weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ich werde mich dann mal in meine Räume begeben. Mein Dad hat mir ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen, die vielleicht helfen könnten."

„Wissen deine Eltern, wem du hilfst?" Severus musste es wissen.

„Ja, ich habe ihnen vor ein paar Tagen alles erzählt. Sie waren erschüttert über das was passierte, doch sie haben mich verstanden. Und sie haben verstanden, dass du keine Wahl hattest."

„Doch die hatte ich."

„Nein, hattest du nicht. Und das weißt du auch, also höre auf, in Selbstzweifel zu zerfließen." Knurrte sie ihn in bester Snape-Manier an.

„Mit diesem Knurren kannst du ihm echt Konkurrenz machen" grinste Harry von der Seite. Beide, Hermine und Snape starrten ihn mit ihrem Todesblick an, doch Harrys Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Und diesen Blick könnt ihr beide auch sehr gut. Hermine du hast echt von einem Meister gelernt. Aber ich kann euch beiden sagen, dass es bei mir nicht wirkt."

Hermine schnaubte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit wehenden Umhang davon.

-TBC-


	7. Lichtblicke

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Hier ist das neue Kapitel für euch.

**Kapitel 6 - Lichtblicke**

_Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit wehenden Umhang davon._

„Man, es ist erschreckend, wie ähnlich sie Ihnen ist." grinste Harry immer noch.

Snape wusste dazu nichts zu sagen und schwieg daher.

„Professor?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Danke."

Nun schaute Snape verwundert zu Harry.

„Wofür?"

„Weil sie mir das Leben gerettet haben und was noch viel wichtiger ist, weil sie Hermine ihr Lachen zurückgaben."

„Das habe ich nicht! Das war nicht mein Verdienst."

„Doch das war es."

Wieder schwiegen beide.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Hör bitte endlich auf, mich zu siezen."

Harry grinste. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape, ehemaliger Todesser, Schrecken seiner Schulzeit und absoluter Verächter von allem was sich Potter nennt, es mal schafft, so etwas wie Respekt für seinen Feind aufbrachte. Denn das war Harry ja viele Jahre lang.

„Gut, SEVERUS, es wird mir schwer fallen, aber ich glaube ich bekomme das hin."

Hermine hatte was sie wollte. Einen Arzt, der sich mit magischen Heilmöglichkeiten und mit der Muggelchirurgie auskannte. Dr. Brown (A/N: Kennt ihr Everwood?), ein Arzt, freundlich aber bestimmt, hatte sie gebeten, doch nach America zu kommen um ihr Anliegen bei ihm vorzutragen. Sie machte einen Termin bei ihm aus und saß nun im Wartezimmer, nervös und doch voller Hoffnung. Er war ihre letzte Hoffnung. Kein Arzt konnte ihr bisher eine positive Prognose geben.

„Kommen Sie rein, Miss Granger." Bat er sie ins Sprechzimmer. „Nehmen Sie Platz."

Sie kam seiner Bitte nach.

„Danke, dass sie Zeit für mich haben." erwiderte sie freundlich. Mine hatte sich den Arzt vollkommen anders vorgestellt. Vor ihr saß ein Mann, Ende 40, mit Bart. Er hatte ein einladendes Lächeln, freundliche Augen, die sie baten, ihr Herz auszuschütten. Sie schluckte. Er war der typische Kleinstadtarzt, doch sie wusste, dass er jahrelang in der Großstadt gearbeitet hatte.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

„Nun," begann Hermine. „Für mich eigentlich nichts, es geht um einen Kollegen. Aber bevor ich von ihm anfange, habe ich eine Frage. Kennen Sie Hogwarts?" Hermine wusste, dass die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bei Magiern in der ganzen Welt bekannt war.

Dr. Brown erstarrte.

„Ja, ich habe zwar schon lange nichts mehr davon gehört, aber ich kenne die Schule." Er überlegte.

„Ihr Name war Granger, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte.

„Hermine Granger?"

Wieder nickte sie. Jeder kannte ihren Namen, auch wenn es ihr immer peinlich war. Doch vielleicht war es heute ein Vorteil, dass sie beim großen Kampf mit dabei war.

„Oh Mann... ich meine... WOW... Ich meine, es ist mir eine Ehre, Miss Granger." Dr. Brown war sichtlich überrascht. Die begabteste und wahrscheinlich berühmteste Hexe der Welt, saß ihm gegenüber.

„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Hermine." erwiderte sie freundlich.

„Gut, Miss... Hermine. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wie gesagt, es geht um einen Kollegen. Er ist gelähmt. Und ich kann mich damit nicht abfinden, denn in gewisser Weise ist es meine Schuld." Nun war es raus.

„Inwiefern?" fragte der Arzt.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob er einverstanden wäre, wenn ich ihnen seine Lebensgeschichte erzähle." erwiderte sie schüchtern.

„Ich muss sie aber wissen. Sonst kann ich ihm nicht helfen. Ich stehe unter der Schweigepflicht, also können Sie mir ruhig alles erzählen."

„Gut, aber da muss ich weiter ausschweifen. Ich hoffe Sie haben Zeit."

„Alle Zeit der Welt." Sagte er freundlich. Sein Lächeln war entwaffnend.

„Gut, also, na ja, es beginnt eigentlich schon vor fast 8 Jahren. Severus Snape," Dr. Brown zog scharf Luft ein, denn diesen Namen kannte er auch. „er war Spion. Ein ziemlich guter, wenn man bedenkt. Sie kennen ja bestimmt die Geschichte mit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore?" er nickte. „Jedenfalls hat Severus ihn töten müssen, um weiterhin Spion bleiben zu können. Doch er sollte noch eine letzte Prüfung ablegen..."

Hermine erzählte ihm die komplette Geschichte, von ihr und Snape. Bis zum Selbstmordversuch von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer.

„... Seit dem ist er von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt." endete sie.

„Und nun haben Sie Gewissensbisse?"

Sie nickte verlegen.

„Das brauchen sie nicht. Sie können nichts dafür, dass er seinem Leben ein Ende bereiten wollte. Schließlich wussten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts. Aber wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie diese Ereignisse denn verwunden?"

„Nein, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich will, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt, denn ich gebe ihm keine Schuld daran."

„Nein?"

„Nein, denn er hat keine Wahl gehabt. Wenn er es nicht gemacht hätte, es wäre trotzdem passiert."

„Aber trotzdem ist es schwer, damit umzugehen. Ich kenne eine gute Therapeutin. Sie ist eine Squib, sehr begabt. Gehen Sie dort hin, Hermine. Sie müssen es verarbeiten!"

„Nein, es geht hier nicht um mich!" erwiderte sie heftig.

„Doch, es geht auch um Sie. Wenn sie damit nicht umgehen können, dann spürt Mister Snape das auch. Und dann kann er nicht gesund werden. Denn schließlich gibt er sich ja die Schuld an ihrer Lage."

„Gut, ich werde es versuchen. Aber ich weiß nicht, was das bringen soll." Ihre Stimme klang resigniert.

„Ganz einfach, wenn Sie damit umgehen können, dann werden sie auch wieder anfangen zu leben. Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie ein ausgefülltes Leben führen, dass glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

Hermine und Dr. Brown sprachen noch lange über die Therapiemöglichkeiten bis sie zu dem Ergebnis kamen, dass Severus Snape am besten in Chicago aufgehoben wäre. Dort könnte Dr. Brown ihn auch behandeln. Nur Hermine wusste nicht, ob sich Severus darüber freuen würde, oder nicht...

„NEIN!"

„Aber warum denn nicht? Willst du nicht wieder gesund werden?"

„Natürlich, aber ich lass mich nicht nach America transportieren! Schon gar nicht in einem Flugdings!" schnaubte Severus verärgert.

„Severus, jetzt reicht es!" schrie Hermine ihn böse an. Er zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Ich habe alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, dass dir geholfen wird. Und damit dankst du es mir? Ich sage dir eins: Ich bin nicht mehr bereit, Doppelschichten zu schieben. Entweder du lässt dich behandeln und kommst bald wieder, oder du musst deine Schüler hier vom Bett aus unterrichten!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Und ob. Such dir was aus. Ich komme morgen wieder und dann können wir apparieren. Das ist mein letzter Schritt auf dich zu. Wenn nicht, dann wird der Krankenflügel zum Klassenraum umfunktioniert."

Damit rauschte Hermine davon. Sie wird dir tatsächlich immer ähnlicher, dachte er. Es gefiel ihm absolut nicht, dass er in ihrer Schuld stand, wieder einmal. Aber hatte er eine Wahl? Würde sie nicht tatsächlich die Schüler hier herschicken? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr. Und irgendwie hoffte er ja, dass ihm in Amerika geholfen werden konnte. Er schnaubte. Gerade die verhassten Amis sollten ihm helfen.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in den Krankenflügel kam war sie überrascht. Eigentlich wollte sie sich für ihr rüdes Verhalten vom Vortag entschuldigen. Das war eigentlich gar nicht ihr Stil. Doch Severus saß am Bettrand, mit einer Tasche, die wahrscheinlich seine wichtigsten Sachen beinhaltete.

„Können wir?" fragte er ungehalten.

„Dir auch einen schönen Morgen, Severus"

„Können wir endlich?" wiederholte er stattdessen seine Frage.

„Ja, schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du es gar nicht erwarten kannst." erwiderte sie genervt.

„Ich habe eine Apparationsgenehmigung von Minerva bekommen, wir können von hier aus apparieren. Also brauch ich dich nicht durch Hogwarts fliegen zu lassen."

‚Gott sei dank' dachte er, doch er sagte nichts.

Hermine trat näher, nahm seine Tasche in die Hand und reichte ihm die andere. Er ergriff sie und wunderte sich noch, warum ihre Hand so kalt war, als er schon das bekannte Ziehen im Bauch spürte.

Sie hatte das Ganze gut geplant. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Hospital würde er sofort in einen Rollstuhl geschleudert werden. Und es klappte auch sehr gut. Hermine übergab ihm die Tasche und fuhr ins sogleich in sein Zimmer.

„Und hier soll ich bleiben?" schnaubte er empört. Sie sah sich um. Natürlich würde ihm dieses Zimmer nicht gefallen. Es war hell eingerichtet. Die champagnerfarbenen Wände, das kleine Bett komplett in hellblau, das große Fenster, durch das die Sonne schien und die azurblauen Vorhänge davor.

„Na besser als ein Patientenzimmer ganz in weiß, oder?" grinste sie ihn nun an. Und wieder kam nur ein Schnauben von seiner Seite.

„Keine Sorge Professor. In Chicago regnet es mehr als in London, sie werden schon noch auf ihren Geschmack kommen. Ausserdem haben wir nun Anfang Dezember. Also keine Panik. Sie werden sich nicht allzu oft mit Sonne quälen müssen. Oder haben sie Angst, Sommersprossen zu bekommen?"

„Natürlich nicht, ich bekomme keine Sommersprossen" erwiderte er beleidigt. Doch er erntete nur ein weiteres Grinsen. Diese Weib war unverbesserlich.

„Schön, dass sie schon da sind. Ich freue mich, den Patienten endlich mal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Dr. Brown, ihr Chirurg." Begrüßte Dr. Brown beide. Er reichte erst Hermine und dann Severus die Hand.

„Nun, die Operation findet Morgen Vormittag statt. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein" war alles, was Severus von sich brachte. Irgendwie schaffte er es gelangweilt zu klingen, aber er spürte, wie sich Angst in ihm breit machte. Morgen. Morgen konnte sich sein ganzen Leben ändern.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Übrigens Hermine, Dr. Miller erwartet Sie heute Nachmittag. Sie freut sich schon, ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen."

„Danke, Dr. Brown. Ich werde da sein." Mit einem freundlichen Nicken verschwand der Arzt.

„Warum wirst du erwartet?" Hermine seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, dass er nicht darauf reagieren würde.

„Ich habe einen Termin heute bei ihr. Lass es mich dir ein anderes Mal erzählen, ok?" Er nickte. Eigentlich wollte er es wissen, doch er spürte, dass es ihr unangenehm war.

„Gut, ich werde dir jetzt erst einmal helfen, ins Bett zu kommen, dann werde ich auspacken, ok?" Damit schob sie ihn zum Bett. Irgendwie schaffte sie es auch, ihn in sein Bett zu hieven.

Nachdem sie seine Sachen ausgeräumt hatte, setzte sie sich neben sein Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an.

„Wie macht man das?" fragte er unsicher. Er hatte schon von diesen Fernschauern oder wie auch immer sie hießen gehört aber noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen. Bereitwillig und unendlich geduldig zeigte sie ihm, wie das Gerät funktionierte. Beim Durchschalten bemerkten sie auch einen Kanal über Zaubertränke.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie sogar Kanäle für Zauberer haben" sagte sie interessiert.

„Aber eigentlich verständlich, schließlich gibt es in America viel mehr Zauberer als woanders. Und diese Klinik ist für Zauberer spezialisiert."

„Das heißt, ich kann hier zaubern?" das Wäre das erste Positive an diesem Tag.

„Ja, allerdings gibt es hier wie in Hogwarts eine Apparationssperre, außerdem ist es verboten, hier eigene Tränke herzustellen. Und es gibt eine Gedankensperre, damit die Ärzte, Heiler, Krankenschwestern und Medihexen und –heiler nicht verhext werden können, nur weil sie in den Augen einiger Hexen und Zauberer etwas falsch gemacht haben."

„Gut zu wissen" murmelte er.

„Ok, Severus. Ich muss dann erst einmal los. Ich schaue morgen noch mal bei dir vorbei, einverstanden?"

„Nein, aber ich bin sicher, du kommst trotzdem" schnarrte er. Doch sie lächelte ihn weiterhin an.

-Wann habe ich eigentlich die furchteinflößende Wirkung auf sie verloren? Ach ja, ich erinnere mich, als ich ihr im Koma ausgeliefert war- dachte er und als Antwort antwortete sie.

„Richtig, ich warte übrigens immer noch auf meine Rache"

„Es ist nicht fair, in den Gedanken anderer zu wühlen" sagte er verärgert.

„Ich weiß, aber bei dir ist es einfach zu verführerisch. Enschuldige" sagte sie versöhnlich.

„Viel Glück morgen. Ich komme gegen Abend noch mal vorbei. Und wenn du mir jetzt einen Fluch auf den Hals setzt" fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie sah, dass er seinen Zauberstab bereits umklammert hatte, „dann werde ich Minerva und Harry mitbringen, versprochen."

Mit einem Handkuss und einem Grinsen verschwand sie aus seinen Räumen und ließ ihn mit seiner Wut alleine.

-TBC-


	8. Noch ein weiter Weg

Sorry, dass ich euch habe so lange warten lassen, doch ich hatte (habe) Urlaub im "Hotel Mama" Kam daher nicht dazu, ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir.

**Kapitel 7 – Noch ein weiter Weg**

Auf dem Weg aus dem Hospital begegnete Hermine noch einmal Dr. Brown.

„Dr.? Kann ich sie nochmal stören?"

„Immer Hermine. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie lange die Operation denn dauert?" Hermine war nervöser, als sie es selbst zugeben würde.

„Nun, ich gehe mal von 8 Stunden aus, wenn alles nach Plan läuft. Dann wird Mister Snape noch ungefähr 4 Stunden im Aufwachraum verbringen. Ich denke, es reicht, wenn Sie ihn morgen Abend erst besuchen."

„Woher..."

„Woher ich weiß, dass Sie morgen kommen wollen? Nun ganz einfach. Sie haben sich von Anfang an darum gekümmert, dass Mister Snape gut versorgt wird. Da werden Sie es sich doch nicht nehmen lassen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut verlaufen ist, habe ich recht?"

„Ja, Dr. Vielen Dank. Kann ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten? Ich weiß, dass es die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gibt. Könnten Sie mir trotz alledem eine Eule schicken, wenn sich der Patient nicht so verhält, wie es angemessen ist?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber das darf ich nicht."

„Das ahnte ich bereits. Doch bedenken Sie: Ich kenne Professor Snape schon recht lange. Er ist gesund schon kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Und krank ist er einfach unerträglich. Er kann einem das Leben zur Hölle machen."

„Nun, Hermine. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihnen irgendetwas sagen kann. Allerdings fällt die Bitte um baldigen Besuch nicht in die ärztliche Schweigepflicht." Grinste der Arzt sie an.

„Gut, dann schreiben sie mir einfach nur, dass Professor Snape Besuch wünscht, dann komme ich schnellstmöglich zu ihnen." Sagte sie augenzwinkernd. –Als wenn er selbst je um Besuch bitten würde-

Damit verabschiedete sich Hermine von dem Arzt und apparierte nach Hogwarts zurück. Obwohl ihre Schüler heute frei hatten, wollte sie doch zum Mittag in der großen Halle sein. Minerva wollte einen Bericht, wie Severus im Hospital angekommen war. Dort wurde sie auch schon erwartet. Harry und Minerva schauten sie ganz erwartungsvoll an.

„Er ist dort, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er nicht schon was verhext hat." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Dann erzählte sie beiden die ganze Geschichte.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, ihn so unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mir hätte er bereits den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt." Sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich will ihn doch gar nicht unter Kontrolle halten! Ich lass mich nur nicht mehr von ihm einschüchtern." Erwiderte sie erbost. Etwas milder fügte sie hinzu. „Ich bin aber auch froh, dass er auf mich hört. Ich glaube, er denkt, er wäre mir was schuldig. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich helfe ihm ja gerne."

„Du hast ihm alles verziehen, oder?"

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Er hat getan was er tun musste. Und er hat es mir so angenehm wie möglich gemacht. Ich will das ganze nun endlich vergessen. Ich denke, jetzt kann ich es auch."

Harry sah sie verwundert an. Schon lange hatte seine beste Freundin nicht mehr so offen mit ihm geredet. Hoffentlich wird nun wirklich alles besser.

„Wirst du heute noch einmal nach ihm sehen?" fragte er weiter.

„Ja, ich appariere nachher noch mal nach Chicago. Ich habe dort noch einen Termin. Danach werde ich noch einmal nach ihm sehen. Hoffentlich ist er dann besser drauf."

Harry grinste, sagte aber nichts. Er konnte sie nicht vorstellen, dass ein Severus Snape mal guter Laune wäre. Und nun würde er auch noch nach Muggelmethoden behandelt werden. Das kann ja eigentlich nur in einer Katastrophe enden.

Severus Snape lag währenddessen in seinem Zimmer und zählte mittlerweile bereits bis 100 um sich zu beruhigen. Diese dumme kleine Göre. Was fällt ihr ein, sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Gestern hatte sie damit gedroht, die Klassen zum Unterricht in den Krankenflügel zu schicken und nun schnüffelte sie in seinen Gedanken rum und spielte mit ihm.

Schlimm genug, dass er sich von ihr helfen lassen musste. Nein, sie schien noch nicht einmal Dankbarkeit zu wollen. Sie half ihm, einfach so. Und ihm machte sie dadurch immer wieder von neuem Klar, wie schäbig er doch eigentlich war. Schließlich hatte er in seinem Leben nie etwas hilfreiches für andere getan. Nein, sie, tat alles um ihn zu heilen. Was sie selbst nicht konnte, überließ sie nicht dem Zufall. Denn auch er kannte Dr. Brown aus vielen Zeitschriften über Heilkünste. Dr. Brown war eine Koryphäe in der erfolgreichen Vermischung aus Muggelmethoden und bekannten und unbekannten magischen Heilmethoden. Er wusste, dass er hier in besten Händen war. Auch wenn er sich das nie eingestanden hätte. Im Gegenteil. Es widerstrebte ihm, sich einfach unters Messer legen zu lassen, doch hatte er eine Wahl? Nein.

Gegen Abend kam Hermine wieder im Hospital an. Sie ahnte, dass es mit der Laune ihres Kollegen nicht zum Besten gestellt war. Schließlich hatte sie sich einen ziemlich gemeinen Abgang geleistet. Und nun hatte er viele Stunden Zeit gehabt, seine Wut noch zu schüren. Doch sie würde ihn heute noch besuchen, genauso wie morgen. Es war ihre Aufgabe geworden, einen Weg zu finden. Einen Weg, der ihm wieder zu einem Leben verhelfen konnte. Und so würde sie ihn begleiten. Durch die Operation, so gut es ging. Und sie würde ihn auf dem Weg begleiten, der ihn wieder zu einem gesunden Menschen machte. Auch wenn er dies nie von ihr wollte.

Ein bisschen ängstlich stand sie nun vor seiner Tür. Was würde sie heute Abend erwarten? Doch sie straffte die Schultern und trat ein. Was auch immer es war. Sie würde es schaffen.

„Ich wollte dich heute nicht mehr sehen, das weißt du." Kam sogleich die barsche Antwort.

„Tja und du weißt, dass ich heute und morgen und ganz bestimmt auch übermorgen nach dir sehen werde." Erwiderte sie.

„Warum?"

„Warum? Wie kann man denn nur solch eine dumme Frage stellen, Severus? Weil ich dir helfen will. Und jetzt, wo ich einen Weg gefunden habe, wie man dich heilen kann, werde ich mich nicht zurückziehen und abwarten. Ich werde weiter alles tun, damit du bald wieder gesund wirst."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir überhaupt hilfst. Und nun komm mir nicht, dass du niemanden leiden sehen kannst. Wenn es einer verdient hat, zu leiden, dann doch wohl ich."

Hermine seufzte.

„Das finde ich nicht. Du hast dein ganzes Leben gelitten. Und du hast deine Schuld abgetragen."

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf. Er war anderer Meinung, doch das würde er heute nicht diskutieren.

„Und nun kommst du her um zu sehen, wie hilflos ich bin, habe ich recht?" Hermine grinste. Da war er wieder, sein Sarkasmus.

„Ja, und richtig lustig wird es erst für mich, wenn du zur Reha gehst."

„Die Rache ist mein" knurrte er. Doch dies war nicht böse gemeint, das spürte sie.

„Das hatten wir schon mal. Severus, du solltest dir das lieber aufschreiben, denn du scheinst deine Rachepläne immer wieder zu vergessen. Wirst wohl langsam alt."

Darauf erwiderte er nur ein empörtes Schnauben.

„Also nun sag schon. Wie lange bin ich diesem Kurpfuscher morgen ausgeliefert?"

„Er ist ein guter Arzt und Heiler." Erwiderte sie empört.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich habe über ihn gelesen. Doch du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„8 Stunden."

Er nickte. „Und was stellen die dann mit mir an?"

Hermine lächelte. Es war klar gewesen, dass Severus nie den Arzt gefragt hätte. Ein Zeichen von Schwäche.

So sachlich, wie sie konnte erklärte sie ihm die Abläufe der Operation. Severus saß mit undurchdringlicher Miene vor ihr. Nur sein Gesicht schien ein wenig blasser als sonst.

„Es wird alles gut gehen. Danach gehst du zur Rehabilitation. Und ich denke in ein paar Wochen, bist du wieder der Alte." Schloss sie ihren Vortrag.

„Wer will denn schon, dass ich wieder der Alte bin?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Minerva, Harry" bei Harrys Namen schnaubte er „und ICH. Aber nur, wenn du nicht wieder selbstmordend durch die Gegend streifst." Da war es wieder, ihr Grinsen.

„Wo warst du denn heute Nachmittag?" überging Severus diesem Wink.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, Severus." Seufzte sie leise.

„Hermine!"

„Ich war bei einem Therapeuten."

„Bist du krank?" Hermine war verwundert über seine besorgt klingende Stimme. Als sie ihn ansah, konnte sie aber keinerlei Gefühlsregungen in seinen Augen entdecken.

„Nein. Doch. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war bei Dr. Miller um mit ihr über das Geschehene zu sprechen."

Severus verstand sofort.

„Ich werde wohl noch öfters dort hingehen. Denn mittlerweile bin ich soweit, dass ich sage, es kann nicht schaden."

„Aber du traust dem Ganzen nicht." Schlussfolgerte er.

„Doch schon, nur weiß ich nicht, ob es mir wirklich hilft, das Erlebte noch einmal durcharbeiten zu müssen. Aber vielleicht ist es gut, mit jemanden zu sprechen, der mir eigentlich fremd ist."

„Was habt ihr bereits besprochen?" Und wieder klang seine Stimme besorgt.

„Bisher hatten wir nur ein Vorgespräch. Ich habe in einer Woche den nächsten Termin."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

„Severus, ich muss nun langsam zurück. Ich werde morgen wiederkommen." Damit reichte sie ihm die Hand und streichelte aufmunternd über seinen Handrücken.

„Bis Morgen." Dann verschwand sie.

Severus spürte eine unglaubliche Leere, als sie ging.

-TBC-

Hat sich das Warten gelohnt? Ich hoffe es. Vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir auch ein Review?


	9. Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern

**Kapitel 8 – Ungewöhnlich Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen**

„Was heißt das, ich kann ihn nicht sehen?" Hermine war außer sich.

„Sie sind keine Angehörige, da kann ich sie nicht zum Patienten lassen" erwiderte die Krankenschwester hochnäsig.

Verfluchte Amerikaner, schnauzte Hermine in Gedanken.

„Ich möchte gern Dr. Brown sprechen." Erwiderte Hermine ebenfalls arrogant.

„Nun, das ist nicht möglich. Dr. Brown ist bereits gegangen."

Leise vor sich herfluchend verließ Hermine das Hospital. Nun hatte sie den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, zu wissen, wie Severus die OP überstanden hatte und dann das! Sie konnte weder zu ihm, noch irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringen. Was konnte sie tun? Sie wollte nicht warten, bis morgen. Sie wollte sofort wissen was gewesen ist. Sie wollte ihn sehen, sich vergewissern, dass es kein Fehler war, ihn hier her zu bringen. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Und sie hatte eine Idee.

„Ginny, du musst mir helfen!" flehte Hermine ihre Freundin an.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich das tun sollte, aber ich vertraue dir. Wir werden es versuchen." Hermine umarmte die Jüngere stürmisch bevor sie Ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr apparierte.

„Wie war Ihr Name nochmal?" fragte dieselbe Krankenschwester die hübsche Rothaarige.

„Weasley."

„Nein, sie sind auch keine Angehörige. Ich kann Sie nicht zum Patienten lassen. Und erst recht kann ich keine wilden Tiere in sein Zimmer lassen. Wenn diese Bestie ihn nun anfällt!" Sie deutete auf das Tier neben der jungen Frau.

„Aber es ist sein Wolf. Das einzige Lebewesen, dass ihn in den letzten Monaten am Leben gehalten und geholfen hatte!" protestierte Ginny energisch.

-Wie recht du damit hast Ginny- dachte Hermine resignierend. Doch sie verzog keine Miene. Wenn dieser Versuch scheitern würde, wäre sie geliefert.

„Und ich weiß, dass dieses Hospital dafür berühmt ist, alternative Heilmethoden zu entwickeln. Sie kennen doch ganz bestimmt die positive Wirkung von Haustieren auf ihre Besitzer, oder?"

Die Krankenschwester nickte, doch man sah ihr an, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, um was es ging.

„Nun, ich werde mal einen Experten anrufen. Wenn dieser nichts gegen einen tierischen Besucher bei Mister Snape hat, dann können sie rein." Damit verschwand sie ins nächste Zimmer.

Ginny beugte sich zu dem Wolf hinunter und flüsterte nur.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut."

-Ja, hoffentlich- dachte Hermine. Sie setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und wartete.

„Gut, der Dr. hat gesagt, ich könnte den Hund zum Patienten führen, aber Sie dürfen nicht mit." Grinste die Krankenschwester selbstgefällig.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor" war alles, was Ginny erwiderte. Sie beugte sich erneut zu dem Wolf hinunter und sagte.

„Wolf, du benimmst dich. Du darfst jetzt zu deinem Herrn. Aber bestimmt nicht lange. Also keine Dummheiten." Dann zwinkerte sie dem schönen Tier zu.

„Und Sie denken wirklich, dass dieses Tier Sie versteht?"

„Natürlich! Dieser Wolf ist schlauer als die meisten Menschen! Sie wird Ihnen folgen und Ihnen auch nichts tun, solange Sie sie zu ihrem Herrn lassen." Wenn Hermine rot hätte werden können, dann wäre sie es geworden. Innerlich grinste sie.

Zielstrebig trabte der Wolf zum Patientenzimmer und wartete auf die Krankenschwester. Diese ließ Hermine rein und machte danach die Tür zu. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es nicht nach ihrem Willen ging. Doch sie konnte sich nicht gegen die Autorität ihres Vorgesetzten durchsetzen. Es wäre ja nicht ihre Schuld, wenn diese Bestie, in ihren Augen waren Wölfe nur Bestien, den Patienten anfiel.

Hermine hätte sich gern zurückverwandelt und Severus angesprochen. Doch nun konnte sie sich nur vor ihn setzen und ihn beobachten. Ihre Sinne nahmen sein ruhiges Atmen war. Doch auch Blut. Wahrscheinlich noch von der Operation. War alles gut verlaufen? Konnte er seine Beine nun wieder spüren? Oder hatte sie alles nur schlimmer gemacht?

Zweifel plagten sie. Eine Operation war immer riskant. Was, wenn es nichts gebracht hatte?

Es blieb ihr nichts anders als zu warten. Hoffentlich kam die Krankenschwester nicht, und warf sie raus. Wehren durfte sie sich nicht.

Severus war noch nicht richtig wach, als er spürte, dass er nicht allein war. Seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass es sich nicht um einen Menschen handelte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Nichts. Dann bemerkte er den weißen Bettvorleger. Der war doch gestern noch nicht da, oder? Halt. Das Fell atmete. Beim näheren Betrachten erkannte er das Tier. Ein schöner weißer Wolf lag vor seinem Bett und schien zu warten. Aber auf was? Wie kam er herein? War das ein sogenannter „Therapiehund" von denen er mal gelesen hatte? Doch ein Wolf war doch nicht fähig, auf Menschen einzugehen, oder? Er versuchte sich zu setzen, was der Wolf sofort mitbekam. Dieser kam langsam auf ihn zu. Keinerlei Scheu. Dies war kein gewöhnlicher Wolf, dass wusste Severus sofort. Doch er wollte das Tier nicht provozieren, also mied er den direkten Augenkontakt. Traue niemals einem Tier, dass keine Scheu hat!

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass Hermine nicht bemerkte, dass Severus aufgewacht war. Erst als er versuchte sich zu setzen, sah sie wieder zu ihm auf. Er beobachtete sie mir Neugier und Vorsicht. Sie spürte keinerlei Angst, wohl aber, dass er Abstand zu ihr halten wollte. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ihn nur nicht erschrecken, dachte sie. Also blieb sie auf Abstand. Sie wollte ihn in Gedanken gerade „ansprechen" als sich die Tür öffnete.

Severus nahm den Blick nicht von dem Tier. Erst als Dr. Brown sich durch ein Räuspern bemerkbar machte, sah er kurz auf.

„Ein schönes Tier haben Sie." Sagte der Arzt fasziniert.

„Ich?" Das sollte sein Tier sein? Daran würde er sich doch erinnern.

„Nun, die junge Frau, die draußen wartete sagte mir, dass es ihre Wolf ist. Und als mich Schwester Green anrief, dass sie einen Wolf besitzen, der Sie sehen wollte, habe ich sofort zugestimmt. Ich weiß ja, dass Haustiere einen guten Einfluss auf ihre Menschen haben." Grinste Dr. Brown.

„Das ist nicht mein Tier" erwiderte Severus immer noch verwundert.

„Nicht?" fragte der Arzt verwundert. „Aber wem gehört es dann?" Er sah sich das Tier genauer an.

„Na jedenfalls nicht mir. Ich bin noch nicht einmal 6 Monate aus Askaban raus. Ich könnte so ein Tier gar nicht besitzen. Es würde gegen die Auflagen verstoßen!"

Hermine wurde nun zusehends nervös. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, ohne dass sie Einfluss darauf gehabt hätte. Nun kommt alles raus, dachte sie. Unwillkürlich blinzelte sie. Und dieses Blinzeln verriet sie...

Severus sah immer wieder vom Wolf zum Arzt und zurück. Dieses Tier wurde hier her gebracht. Es sollte sein Wolf sein! Wollte man ihn umbringen? Sollte der Wolf diese Aufgabe erfüllen? Aber dann hätte es doch schon einige Gelegenheiten gehabt. Und warum hatte er keinerlei Angst vor dem Tier? Irgendwie kam der Wolf ihm auch bekannt vor. Doch woher? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je ein solches Tier gesehen zu haben. Dann sah er es. Der Wolf blinzelte! Ein Wolf kann gar nicht blinzeln. Ein Animagus! Schoss ihn in den Kopf. HERMINE!

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und murmelte „monstrare verum figura" (A/N: Zeige wahre Gestalt)

Hermine spürte einen scharfen Schmerz. Sie war gezwungen sich zurück zu wandeln. Nur Sekunden später kniete sie vor Severus' Bett, schwer atmend und versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu töten.

„Diesen Blick habe ich erfunden Hermine, der wirkt nicht bei mir" grinste er verschlagen.

„Das war unfair. Du weißt, dass so eine Verwandlung schmerzhaft ist" murmelte sie beleidigt.

„Nun, es war ja auch nicht fair von dir, nicht deine wahre Identität preiszugeben!" sagte er ernst.

„Also wenn ich mal was sagen dürfte" unterbrach Dr. Brown sie „Hermine durfte Sie nicht besuchen. Da ich noch zu einem anderen Fall musste, konnte ich sie hier nicht empfangen. Danach hatte ich Feierabend und habe nicht mehr daran gedacht. Hermine hat es bereits in „menschlicher" Gestalt versucht, sie zu sehen. Aber sie durfte nicht."

und an Hermine gewandt „eine sehr gute Idee von Ihnen. Sie wussten ja bestimmt, dass dieses Hospital nichts gegen Haustiere einzuwenden hat."

„Nein, dass wusste ich nicht. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es trotzdem möglich war, wenigstens einen Blick auf Severus zu werfen. Also habe ich eine Freundin angeheuert um mich hier einzuschleusen. Warum sind Sie denn noch einmal hier, wenn sie den Abend frei haben?"

„Schwester Green hat mich angerufen und fragte, ob Mister Snape sein Haustier empfangen könnte. Es wäre eine Bestie, aber sie müsse ja nachfragen"

„Bestie? Pff, ich habe sie noch nicht einmal angeknurrt! Ich hätte sie beißen sollen!" knurrte Hermine.

„Das wäre nicht gutgegangen. Sie wären sofort ins örtliche Tierheim gebracht worden. Und ich bezweifle, dass es Ihnen dort gefallen hätte" lachte Dr. Brown.

„So, nun zu Ihnen, Mister Snape" sagte er an seinen Patienten gewandt. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Severus knurrte. Wie solle es ihm denn schon gehen?

„Schwach" war das einzige, was er dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Das war ja vorauszusehen. Sie haben auch fast 13 Stunden Narkose hinter sich. Und eine nicht ungefährliche Operation."

„Dr. Brown, war die Operation denn erfolgreich?" fragte Hermine nun sichtlich besorgt.

„Das werden wir gleich feststellen." Er ging auf Severus zu und untersuchte ihn eingehend. Hermine, der das Ganze nun wirklich peinlich war, drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie wollte ihn nicht auch noch soweit in die Privatsphäre eindringen und ihn beobachten.

„Sie können sich nun wieder umdrehen, Hermine. Ich bin fertig." Hörte sie den Arzt sagen.

„Und?" fragte nun auch Severus.

„Also, die Operation ist gut verlaufen. Die Narbe scheint schon zu schließen, ein gutes Zeichen. Sie können bereits sitzen und Ihren Zauberstab schwingen, dass heißt, dass Sie es nicht schlimmer geworden ist. Nun werden wir sehen, ob wir etwas erreicht haben. Versuchen sie bitte einmal ihre Füße zu bewegen."

Severus konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf seinen rechten Fuß, doch er bewegte sich keinen Milimeter.

„Spüren Sie eine Veränderung? Haben Sie ein Kribbeln in den Beinen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Also war alles umsonst.

„Gut, kein Grund zur Sorge, Mister Snape. Viele Patienten haben nach einer solchen Operation noch kein Gefühl in den Beinen. Es kann auch sein, dass Sie erst Stunden später etwas spüren."

„Oder gar nicht mehr." Erwiderte er missmutig. Also doch für immer ein Krüppel, dachte er.

„Das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Wir konnten die Nerven in Ihrer Wirbelsäule wieder heilen. Ich denke schon, dass sie wieder was spüren werden. Ich werde noch einen Test machen. Bitte schließen Sie die Augen."

Severus schloss seine Augen.

Dr. Brown zog einen kleinen Hammer aus seinem Kittel und drehte die spitze Seite zum Patienten hin. Er drückte diese Seite mit sanfter Gewalt gegen das rechte Schienbein des Patienten.

„Spüren Sie etwas, Mister Snape?" fragte er Severus.

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

-TBC-

Oh, ich bin gemein g

Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht? Dann schreibt mir. Aber lasst euch nicht so viel Zeit, sonst erstickt Hermine, wenn sie zu lange den Atem anhalten muss. ;-)


	10. Es geht aufwärts

So, Hermine hat nun lange genug die Luft angehalten... Hier ist das neue Kapitel

**Kapitel 9 – Es geht aufwärts**

_Dr. Brown zog einen kleinen Hammer aus seinem Kittel und drehte die spitze Seite zum Patienten hin. Er drückte diese Seite mit sanfter Gewalt gegen das rechte Schienbein des Patienten._

„_Spüren Sie etwas, Mister Snape?" fragte er Severus._

_Hermine hielt den Atem an._

„Ja, irgend etwas zwickt in mein linkes Bein." Gab Severus unsicher von sich.

Dr. Brown sah Hermine an. Wie konnte das sein? Das war das falsche Bein. Hermine bekam einen panischen Ausdruck in Ihren Augen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Alles umsonst. Es hat nicht geklappt. Wie durch Watte hörte sie Severus sprechen.

„Hermine"

Doch sie reagierte nicht. Sie sah immer noch den Arzt an. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„MISS GRANGER!"

Nun schaute sie ihn doch an.

„Würdest du mich bitte loslassen, es tut weh." Sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Loslassen? Wie loslassen? Ihr Blick glitt an ihrem Armen hinunter zu ihren Händen. Sie lachte. Ein befreiendes Lachen. Sie zog ihre Fingernägel aus Severus' Oberschenkel und fiel ihm übermütig und glücklich um den Hals. Severus versteifte sich sofort. Er wusste, dass sie sonst nie Nähe zuließ und war mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Warum war er es gerade, den sie an sich heranließ? Warum gerade er?

Erst Sekunden später bemerkte sie, wem sie gerade um den Hals gefallen ist.

„Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht" murmelte sie verlegen.

Severus war viel zu perplex um darauf zu antworten. Dr. Brown beendete dieses peinliche Schweigen.

„Sehr schön. Mister Snape, so wie es aussieht haben Sie wieder Gefühl in ihren Beinen. Wir werden Ihnen jetzt regelmäßig Muskelaufbautränke verabreichen, damit Sie Ihre Beine bald wieder voll und ganz bewegen können. Ich denke nach 2 bis 3 Wochen Rehabilitation und einigen Tränken, sind sie wieder ganz der Alte."

„Gut Severus. Ich muss dann langsam wieder los. Ginny wartet vorne auf mich."

Severus nickte.

„Dann bis morgen" sagte sie. Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Solltest du nicht in der selben Gestalt rauskommen in der du auch reingekommen bist?"

Hermine hätte sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn geschlagen. Wie konnte sie das vergessen? Es hätte bestimmt einige Verwirrung gegeben, wenn sie nun als Mensch dieses Zimmer verließe.

„Danke" murmelte sie, bevor sie sich wieder vollständig verwandelte.

Dr. Brown und Severus sahen ihr hinterher.

„Ein schönes Tier" murmelte der Arzt.

‚und eine tolle Frau' dachte Severus. Aber er konnte es nicht aussprechen, denn das hieße zuzugeben, dass er Interesse für sie hegte. Und das würde er nicht tun.

„Wollen wie ihr rechtes Bein noch einmal prüfen." Unterbrach Dr. Brown seine Gedanken.

Severus nickte.

Hermine trabte durch die Gänge des Hospitals. Sie war beschwingt. Es hatte geklappt. Severus hatte wieder Gefühl in seinen Beinen. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wieder vollständig genesen war. Und darüber war sie mehr als froh. Denn die Doppelstunden zehrten immer mehr an ihren Nerven. Klar, sie konnte Verwandlung und Zaubertränke unterrichten, aber beides an einem Tag, und immer mit dem Zeitumkehrer zurück. Dann noch die Reisen nach Amerika. Doppelte Hausaufgaben und Arbeiten zu kontrollieren. Das war alles zu anstrengend für die junge Frau. Sie spürte immer mehr, dass ihr Kreislauf verrückt spielte. Abgenommen hatte sie auch wieder.

Ginny wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihre Freundin. Bereits über 3 Stunden musste sie nun hier vorne sitzen und warten, dass Hermine zurückkam. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, warum Hermine ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer so dringend helfen musste. Sie kannte Hermines „Helfersyndrom" zwar, aber das war ja nun mehr als übertrieben. Schließlich war er als Lehrer immer verhasst gewesen und er war Schuld an Dumbledores Tod. Aber sie würde noch herausfinden, was ihre Beweggründe waren.

Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny und beobachtete ihre Freundin. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Wolf nicht einmal bemerkte. Sanft legte sie ihren weißen Kopf auf Ginnys Schoß, die sofort zusammenzuckte.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Komm lass uns gehen."

Ginny stand auf und Hermine folgte ihr aus dem Hospital hinaus. Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, da verwandelte Hermine sich zurück.

„Wie war es?" fragte die Rothaarige sofort.

„Gut, er ist wieder aufgewacht und hat sogar schon wieder Gefühl in seinen Beinen" erzählte Hermine übermütig. „Lass uns doch noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen."

Ginny nickte und so zogen sie los um ein kleines Café zu finden.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, warum du ihm unbedingt helfen willst?" Ginny hatte mit dieser kurzen Frage sofort einen Nerv an Hermine gefunden, über den die Ältere ungern nachdachte.

„Er wollte sich meinetwegen umbringen. Ich bin es ihm schuldig." Sagte sie traurig.

„Aber warum sollte er sich denn deinetwegen umbringen?" hakte Ginny nach.

Hermine seufzte. Es tat weh, darüber zu sprechen, aber sie war es Ginny schuldig.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie ich vor 8 Jahren im Krankenhaus lag, nach dem Angriff auf mich und meine Eltern?"

Ginny nickte. Wie hätte sie das jemals vergessen können. Danach war Hermine nicht mehr die Selbe gewesen. Sie war zurückgezogen, immer traurig und ängstlich und hat sich noch mehr hinter ihren Büchern versteckt. Nur Harry konnte noch mit ihr reden.

„Ich wurde unter den Imperius gesetzt und vergewaltigt." Sagte die Ältere leise.

„WAS?"

„Ja. Ich konnte mich aber wegen des Fluches nicht mehr daran erinnern. Aber daher kam meine Veränderung. Nur Minerva und Harry wussten davon."

„Oh beim Merlin, das tut mir leid" Ginny nahm Hermines Hand in die ihre und drückte sie leicht. Hermine lächelte gequält. Nun musste sie alles erzählen.

„Ron, hat nie verstanden, dass ich es ihm nicht sagen konnte. Ich konnte doch aber noch nicht einmal mit Harry darüber reden, obwohl er es wusste. Wie hätte ich es dann dir oder sogar deinem Bruder sagen sollen?"

Ginny nickte verstehend.

„Jedenfalls. Harry hat nach 8 Jahren, also kurz vor Beginn dieses Schuljahres herausgefunden, wer mir das angetan hat. Er kam zurück und wollte es mir erzählen. Doch ich hatte nicht den Mut. Ich weigerte mich, es zu hören. Doch ich ahnte es bereits. Welcher Todesser würde ein Schlammblut vergewaltigen und sie es noch nicht einmal wissen lassen. Doch nur einer, der eigentlich kein echter Todesser war."

„SNAPE"

Hermine nickte.

„Er musste es tun, er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, dann wäre es Malfoy gewesen."

„Sagt er das? Du kannst ihm so was doch nicht glauben!" Ginny war ausser sich.

„Er hat es mir nie gesagt. Ich habe es gesehen" Hermine Stimme wurde immer brüchiger. Es tat so weh, darüber zu sprechen.

„Wie gesehen?"

„Er hat seine Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium gegeben und ich habe es mir angesehen."

„DU HAST WAS?"

„Ich musste es wissen. Ich konnte mit dieser Unwissenheit nicht leben. Also bin ich mit Harry ins Denkarium abgetaucht und habe den Angriff noch einmal erlebt. Diesmal aus Sicht von Severus."

„Konnte er seine Erinnerungen nicht fälschen?"

„Das hätten wir bemerkt. Man kann Erinnerungen nicht ohne Einschnitte ändern."

„Also musstest du dir deine eigene Vergewaltigung ansehen?" fragte Ginny betroffen.

„Ich wollte, nein ich musste es einfach sehen. Ich musste wissen, was passiert war. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man weiß, dass einem etwas angetan wurde, aber nicht was! Und ich habe auch gesehen, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte."

„Aber das erklärt nicht seinen Selbstmordversuch."

„Ja, das verstehe ich auch noch nicht ganz. Wahrscheinlich hat er Harry und mich belauscht. Denn es passierte direkt nach unserem Besuch in Hogsmaede. Harry wollte mal wieder, dass ich endlich anfange zu leben. Und du weißt, wie ich darüber denke. Vielleicht hat Severus das gehört. Als ich nach dem Besuch noch einen Rundgang durch das Schloss gemacht habe, hörte ich ein unnatürliches Poltern in Severus' Räumen. Also habe ich Minerva Bescheid gegeben und dies gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er hat versucht, sich zu vergiften und ist dann mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch geknallt, daher die Lähmung. Wochenlang gab es keinerlei Lebenszeichen von ihm und irgendwann ist er in ein Wachkoma gefallen. Wie er da rauskam, weiß ich nicht, aber als wir aus dem Denkarium zurückkamen war er wieder wach."

„Wie hat Harry reagiert?"

„Erst wollte er Severus umbringen, aber er hat verstanden, dass Severus keine Wahl hatte. Nun haben sie sich sogar miteinander arrangiert."

„Oh Mine, es tut mir alles so leid!" Ginny musste ihre Freundin einfach umarmen. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Mir tut es leid. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, mit dir zu reden, dabei bist du doch meine beste Freundin!" schluchzte Hermine.

„Das braucht es nicht. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass dir das alles passiert ist und du trotzdem noch die Kraft hast, weiter zu machen. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich es hätte."

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du es nie herausfinden musst. Das wünsche ich niemanden."

„Wirst du es Ron irgendwann einmal sagen?"

„Nein. Ich habe keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Ich will es auch nicht, denn ich glaube ich kann ihm heute noch nicht in die Augen sehen. Er war so eifersüchtig auf Harry. Dabei hat Harry mir über die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens geholfen. Ohne ihn hätte ich es nicht geschafft."

„Er hat dich geliebt."

„Nein, Ginny. Er hat mich nicht geliebt. Wenn er mich geliebt hätte, dann hätte er es verstanden, dass ich mit ihm nicht reden konnte. Nein, er war vielleicht in mich verliebt, aber geliebt hat er mich nie!"

„Er wird es auch nicht von mir erfahren, niemand, wenn du es nichts willst."

„Danke Ginny."

Wieder umarmten sich beide. Ginny verstand nun, warum Hermine der Mensch geworden ist, der sie heute war. Es tat weh, zu wissen, was sie alles durchmachen musste. Aber wenigstens gab es nun keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe Ginny. Aber ich muss nun langsam wieder zurück. Minerva, Harry und Albus wollen bestimmt wissen, wie es unserem Griesgram geht."

Die Rothaarige schmunzelte.

„Ja, ich muss auch langsam wieder los. Wir sehen uns ja bald wieder."

Beide drückten sich noch einmal, bevor jede von ihnen auf einen anderen Kontinent apparierte.

-TBC-

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann hätte ich gern ein Review. Wenn nicht, dann hätte ich auch gern ein Review.


	11. Zusammenbruch

Hier mein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

**Kapitel 10** **- Zusammenbruch und deren Folgen**

Hermine lag noch lange wach. Sie hatte Minerva und Harry nur kurz Bescheid gegeben, dass Severus auf dem Wege der Besserung war und verschwand danach gleich in ihre Gemächer. Alles zehrte an ihren Nerven. Die doppelte Arbeit, die Therapie, die Sorge um Severus. Auch wenn sie froh war, dass Ginny nun alles wusste. Es war sehr anstrengend darüber zu reden. Sie hatte bisher mit niemanden so offen und lange darüber geredet. Und doch tat es gut. Vielleicht war so eine Therapie doch keine so schlechte Idee.

Irgendwann in den Morgenstunden schlief sie endlich ein.

Die folgenden Tage liefen alle gleich ab. Morgens bis nachmittags Verwandlungsunterricht, dann mit dem Zeitumkehrer noch einmal den Tag als Zaubertranklehrerin durchstehen, danach die Reise nach Amerika um Severus zu besuchen, Therapie. Zum Abendessen war sie wieder in Hogwarts und viel abends todmüde ins Bett.

Immer wieder nippte sie an ihrer Wasserflasche, die nie leer wurde, dank des Zaubers der Flasche. Sie war eigentlich nur noch beim Essen und doch nahm sie täglich ab. Immer müder nickte sie teilweise beim Mittagessen bereits ein. Minerva beobachtete ihre Entwicklung mit wachsender Besorgnis. Leider ließ Hermine es sich nicht nehmen, weiterhin beides zu unterrichten. Am Wochenende könnte sie doch schlafen, hatte sie gesagt. Minerva glaubte nicht daran, dass Hermine noch bis dahin durchhalten würde, und sie behielt Recht.

Donnerstag Abend wurde Hermine auf dem Weg zur großen Halle ohnmächtig und stürzte die Stufen hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Erst Stunden später erwachte sie im Krankenflügel.

„Hermine, wie geht es dir?" fragte Poppy besorgt.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen" erwiderte die Angesprochene leise.

„Nun, dass ich ja auch kein Wunder. Du hast dir eine schöne kleine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen."

„Was ist passiert? Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich auf dem Weg zum Essen war."

„Nun, so wie es aussieht, hat dein Kreislauf diese Belastung der letzten Wochen und Monate nicht mehr mitgemacht. Du wirst kürzer treten müssen."

„Aber ich kann nicht kürzer treten. Ich habe so viel zu tun." Widersprach Hermine entsetzt.

Minerva hatte den Krankenflügel betreten.

„Doch, das wirst du. Ich habe bereits alles geregelt. Severus übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Hausaufgaben und die Arbeiten in Zaubertränke, ich werde Verwandlung übernehmen. Harry übernimmt deine Pflichten als Hauslehrer und deine Therapie wird verschoben, bis Severus wieder da ist. Und es gibt keine Besuche mehr in Amerika. Jedenfalls nicht während der Woche!"

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber, Hermine. Du brichst mir nicht noch einmal zusammen. Es reicht schon, dass du immer noch den doppelten Unterricht hast. Wenn es dir in 14 Tagen nicht besser gehen sollte, werde ich auch den Unterricht übernehmen. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass noch ein Lehrer fehlt. Severus ist bereits einer zuviel! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

‚Ja Mama' dachte Hermine trotzig. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt.

„Ich kann ja nichts mehr sagen, du hast ja bereits alles geregelt" sagte sie kalt.

„Das habe ich. Und du brauchst nicht beleidigt zu sein. Ich erwarte, dass du dich daran hältst."

Minerva verschwand wieder, offenbar beleidigt. Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Chefin Recht hatte, aber es war schwer, sich das einzugestehen.

Severus. Nun konnte sie ihn nicht einmal mehr besuchen. Er musste auch wissen, dass sie zusammengebrochen war. Wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen von Schwäche in seinen Augen.

Doch dem war nicht so. Severus hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht, seit Minerva ihn wieder verlassen hatte. Hermine war also unter der Last ihrer und seiner Arbeit zusammengebrochen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, wieder einmal. Wie es ihr wohl nun geht? Wahrscheinlich war sie froh, nicht mehr herkommen zu müssen. Er konnte ja schlecht von sich behaupten, ein guter Patient zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Seine Pfleger wechselten ständig, weil es keiner länger als 20 Minuten mit ihm aushielt. Wenn er sie verhexen könnte, er hätte es mehr als einmal getan. Warum waren immer alle der Meinung, besser zu wissen, was gut für ihn war? Wenn er nicht an die frische Luft wollte, dann musste man das doch akzeptieren. Aber nein. Und nun wurden ihm auch noch die einzigen Lichtblicke auf eine gepflegte Konversation genommen. Wenn er ganz viel Glück hatte, würde Potter sogar noch vorbeikommen und ihn nerven.

Zerknrischt hatte sich Hermine bei Minerva entschuldigt. Es passte ihr immer noch nicht, dass ihr vor allem die Besuche bei Severus untersagt wurden, doch langsam wurde ihr bewusst, was sie ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele mit diesen Belastungen angetan hatte. Ihr war bereits aufgefallen, dass die Arbeiten ihrer Schüler nicht mehr auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen. Und insgeheim war sie froh, diese nicht mehr durchsehen zu müssen. Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Wochen würde sie ohne Arbeit im Nacken ins Bett gehen können. Sie beschloss gerade, sich mit einem guten Buch noch ein paar Minuten vor den Kamin zu setzen, als es an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Eine große schwarze Eule wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Hermine nahm sich ein paar Eulenkekse und reichte sie ihr, nachdem sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Sie band vorsichtig den Umschlag vom Bein der Eule öffnete diesen.

Im Umschlag befanden sich die korrigierten Arbeiten für Zaubertränke. Ein weiterer kleiner Umschlag war beigelegt. Neugierig öffnete sie ihn und musste schmunzeln, als sie den Brief las.

_Werte PROFESSOR Granger,_

_ich kann nicht glauben, dass du unfähigen Drittklässlern bereits solche Aufgaben stellst!_

_Sie sind doch mit einem einfachen Kopfschmerztrank schon überfordert. Und du willst mir tatsächlich erzählen, dass du es schaffst, ihnen die komplexen Vorgänge eines Vielsafttrankes zu erläutern? Wahrscheinlich hast du ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihre Bücher zu benutzen oder aber die Lösung stand „versehentlich" noch an der Tafel. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass fast alle, sogar einige Hufflepuffs, es geschafft haben, diesen Test zu bestehen._

_Anbei die Arbeiten samt Benotung. Ich hoffe, es ist in deinem Sinne. Aber so wie ich dich kenne werden die Noten noch einmal geändert._

_S. S._

_PS: Ich hoffe du bist bereits genesen. Denn ansonsten wäre diese kurze Mitteilung nicht gerade deiner Gesundheit förderlich._

‚Das fällt dir ja früh ein' dachte Hermine grinsend. Sie wusste, dass Severus nicht damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, wie sie die Stunden unterrichtete. Es beflügelte sie, dass die Test so ausgesprochen gut waren. Also schrieb sie zurück.

_Werter Mentor,_

_ich dachte mir bereits, dass du MEINEN Schülern nicht zutraust, einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Aber durch meine Unterrichtsmethode scheinen es auch „unfähige" Drittklässler zu begreifen. Das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, falls du diesen überlesen haben solltest._

_Nur zu deiner Information Ich konnte bereits in meinem 2. Schuljahr einen Vielsafttrank brauen. Das Ergebnis verlief bei mir, wie du dich bestimmt erinnern kannst, nicht gut. Dies war aber nur der Fall, weil ich versehentlich die falschen Haare genommen habe. Harry und Ron hingegen konnten diesen „Test" wunderbar nutzen. _

_Halte die Schüler nicht für dumm, Severus. Das sind sie nicht. Gut ein paar Ausnahmen gibt es immer, aber die meisten Schüler haben auch den praktischen Test bestanden._

_Ich habe die Benotung nicht durchgesehen, da ich davon ausgehe, dass du wie immer natürlich, gerecht benoten wirst._

_Auf baldiges Wiedersehen hoffend_

_PROFESSOR Hermine Granger_

PS: Meine Genesung verläuft ganz gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Wie läuft es denn mit deiner Genesung?

Mit einem Grinsen reichte Hermine der Eule diesen Brief und ließ sie wieder hinaus. Bereits am nächsten Morgen hatte sie die Antwort darauf.

_Hermine,_

_Potter und Weasley also auch? Ich muss bei Gelegenheit mal nachfragen, ob man Gryffindor nachträglich noch Punkte abziehen kann._

_Du zweifelst also an meiner Unterrichtsmethode? Das ist absurd. Bisher hat sich noch niemand persönlich bei mir beschwert. (Die Briefe, die Albus damals erhielt, zähle ich nicht, da sie nicht an mich persönlich gingen) Ich kam mit dieser Methode immer sehr gut zurecht. _

_Und ich denke immer noch, dass DEINE Drittklässler mit diesem Trank überfordert sind. Überschätze sie nicht. So, hiermit habe ich dir den Zaunpfahl zurückgegeben, nutze ihn, denke darüber nach. Ich habe doch schon ein wenig mehr Berufserfahrung, falls du dich erinnerst. Auch wenn ich die letzten 8 Jahre nicht unterrichtet habe, denke ich nicht, dass sich daran etwas geändert hätte._

_Es erfreut meine geschundene Seele, dass du nicht an meiner Benotung zweifelst. Somit tut es mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dir eine Änderung zugetraut habe. _

_Wahrscheinlich muss ich dich bald wieder persönlich ertragen, somit auf Bald_

_S. S._

_PS: Meine Genesung geht voran. So gut es eben bei diesen unfähigen Therapeuten und Ärzten geht._

Hermine wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Dieser Brief war so durch und durch typisch für Severus. Natürlich war er nicht mit den Therapeuten der Rehabilitation zufrieden. Ein zufriedener Severus Snape hätte ihr Sorgen bereitet.

Beschwingt begann sie nun den Tag.

-TBC-

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kritik und Anmerkungen, aber auch Lob könnt ihr gern persönlich bei mit hinterlassen. Klickt einfach nur auf den Button. Ihr wisst ja, wie es geht.


	12. Königin der Nacht

**Kapitel 11** **- Königin der Nacht**

Hermine hatte den restlichen Freitag recht viel zu tun. Es war ja immer noch doppelte Arbeit zu leisten. Sie schaffte es allerdings nicht, Severus einen Brief zurück zu senden. Doch da sie ihn am nächsten Tag besuchen wollte, empfand sie es nicht als schlimm. Nach dem Unterricht ging sie sammeln. Einige Lehrer wollten Severus gerne eine „Gute Besserung" Karte schicken, doch Hermine hatte die Idee, doch zu sammeln. Sie würde das Geschenk, welches sie bereits ausgesucht hatte, wollte sie am Samstag auch mitnehmen. Professor Sprout war begeistert gewesen, hatte aber Zweifel, dass Severus etwas mit diesem Geschenk anzufangen weiß. Hermine zweifelte aber nicht daran.

Gegen Abend schrieb sie dann aber trotzdem eine kleine Mitteilung:

_Lieber Severus,_

Nein, das war kein guter Anfang. Sie zerknüllte das Pergament.

_Severus,_

_ja, du darfst morgen mit mir rechnen. Ich bringe dann gleich weitere Arbeiten mit. Minerva hat mich dabei erwischt, als ich diese kontrollieren wollte. Nur mit absoluter Überzeugungskraft, habe ich morgen Ausgang bekommen. Manchmal fühle ich mich hier nicht wie ein Lehrer, sondern eher wie ein ungezogener Schüler. _

_Ich werde morgen alleine bei dir erscheinen, es sei denn, du wünscht dir noch weiteren Besuch. Dann wären Harry aber auch Minerva sehr gern bereit, mich zu begleiten. Somit warte ich auf eine Nachricht von dir._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß, bekam sie ihre Antwort.

_Meine ungezogene Hermine,_

_dein Brief war sehr erheiternd. Es hätte mich aber sehr gewundert, wenn sich dein Verhalten in den letzten 8 Jahren sehr verändert hätte. Es war voraus zu sehen, dass du dich nicht an die Abmachung mit deiner Vorgesetzten hältst. Und dein Talent, dich dabei erwischen zu lassen, hast du anscheinend auch nicht verloren. Manche Dinge scheinen sich nie zu ändern._

_Ich werde dich dann heute erwarten dürfen. Aber wage es nicht, jemanden mitzubringen. Ich habe mich bereits erkundigt. Besucher, darf man hier verhexen und von diesem Privileg werde ich dann Gebrauch machen, sei dir dessen versichert._

_Dann bis heute Nachmittag_

_Severus_

Hermine schmunzelte. Also würde sie alleine nach Amerika apparieren.

„Sorry Harry. Severus möchte dich heute nicht dabei haben. Er hat sogar gedroht, uns zu verhexen, wenn ich nicht alleine komme."

„Schon, ok. Dann erstatte ich Ginny noch einen Besuch heute ab. Kommst du Weihnachten nun mit nach Ägypten?"

„Ja, du kannst ihr zusagen, ein bisschen Urlaub wird mir nicht schaden. Und grüß sie lieb von mir" erwiderte Hermine.

Bereits kurz nach 14 Uhr apparierte sie nach Chicago, das Geschenk im Schlepptau. So sicher, wie bei der Diskussion mit Pomona Sprout war sie sich nun nicht mehr.

- Hoffentlich gefällt es ihm – dachte sie, während sie durch das Krankenhaus lief.

Sie bemerkte nicht einmal die abwertenden Blicke der Krankenschwester. Vor seinem Zimmer atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und trat ein.

„Hallo Severus. Wie du siehst, bin ich alleine gekommen. Du kannst deinen Zauberstab wieder weglegen" zwitscherte sie gutgelaunt.

„Vielleicht ist Potter ja mit seinem Tarnumhang dabei" knurrte der angesprochene ungehalten.

„Nein, Harry ist nicht mit. Er ist in Ägypten bei Ginny."

„Was hast du da?" er zeigte auf das Geschenk.

„Die Lehrer und einige Schüler waren der Meinung, dir ein paar Besserungswünsche zu schicken. Also haben wir zusammengelegt und dir dies gekauft."

„Was ist das?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Eine Pflanze." Erwiderte sie grinsend.

„Das sehe ich auch. Was soll das denn?"

„Sag bloß, du weißt nicht, was das für eine Pflanze ist?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Doch, ich weiß, was das ist. Aber wer bitte schön, kam auf die irrsinnige Idee, mir einen Kaktus zu schenken!"

„Ich."

„Warum um alles in der Welt, schenkst du mir einen Kaktus?"

„Das, lieber Severus, ist kein normaler Kaktus. Und ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, dass du noch nicht einmal weißt, um was für eine Pflanze es sich handelt." Meinte Hermine enttäuscht.

„Na, du wirst es mir bestimmt sagen, habe ich Recht?"

„Nur, wenn du mich darum bittest" grinste sie.

Severus schnaubte.

„Kein Wunder, dass Minerva dich wie eine ungezogene Schülerin behandelt. Du benimmst dich ja auch so."

Hermine seufzte.

„Eine Königin der Nacht"

„Du meinst...?"

„Ja, es ist eine der seltensten und schönsten Kakteen der Welt. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir damit eine Freude machen." Sie klang enttäuscht und traurig. Hermine hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, ein passendes Geschenk zu finden.

„Ich habe sie von meinen Eltern. Ihre Bekannten sind nach waren in Mexiko und haben sie mitgebracht. Durch ihre Heilwirkungen dachte ich, dass du sie kennst."

„Natürlich kenne ich sie, aber ich muss zugeben, noch nie eine Pflanze dieser Gattung gesehen zu haben."

„Es gibt sie bereits in vielen Züchtungen, aber diese hier ist Artrein. Sie wurde direkt aus den Bergen Mexikos geholt."

„Danke"

Severus wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte.

„Gern geschehen. Also war das Geschenk doch nicht so schlecht?"

„Nein"

„Hier sind noch ein paar Glückwünsche von Lehrern und Schülern."

Sie überreichte ihm die Karte. Alle Lehrer und auch viele Schüler haben darauf unterschrieben. Am Besten gefiel ihr der Spruch eines Schülers aus der 3. Klasse.

_Werter Professor Snape,_

_mein Vater wünscht Ihnen gute Besserung. Ich Ihnen natürlich auch. _

_Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie bald wieder gesund werden sollen. Denn er ist der Meinung, nur ein strenger Tränkemeister ist ein guter Tränkemeister. Er war bereits bei Ihnen Schüler und kann das natürlich besser beurteilen_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Maximilian Kent und Charles Kent_

Sie kannte Max aus ihrem Unterricht. Er war ein guter Schüler, doch ließ er sich leider viel zu häufig von anderen Schülern ablenken. Ihm würde die strenge Hand von Severus gut tun.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bevor Hermine sich bei ihm verabschiedete.

Severus saß noch eine Weile in der selben Position und starrte auf die Tür. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich eine ‚Königin der Nacht' geschenkt. Es muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben, diese zu besorgen. Auch wenn es Bekannte ihrer Eltern gemacht haben, war es nur schwer, an eine artreine Gattung zu kommen. Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis sie blüht?

-----------------------------------------

Am Montag erhielt Hermine erneut einen Umschlag mit den Arbeiten. Und einem Brief dazu.

_Hermine,_

_anbei die Arbeiten der Erstklässler und die, der Sechsklässler. Verabreichst du deinen Schülern eigentlich Felix Felicis? Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass sie immer so viel Glück haben. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Erstklässler bereits wissen, wo ein Bezoar zu finden ist. Das wusste Potter noch nicht einmal im 5. Jahr. Vielleicht sollte ich mal die Kommission bei dir vorbeischicken, damit sie deine Unterrichtsmethode mal kontrolliert wird._

_Du solltest bei den Arbeiten mal Mr. Bagger und Mr. Snyder kontrollieren. Sie haben auffallend viele Aufgaben gleich richtig und gleich falsch. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass sie nebeneinander sitzen? Auch ihre Hausaufgaben ähneln sich sehr. _

_S. S._

-----------------------------

_Severus,_

_Danke für den Tipp. Ich habe ihnen nun verschiedene Aufgaben gegeben. Vielleicht sollte ich die Arbeiten generell aufteilen, damit Abschreiben gar nicht erst möglich ist. _

_Nein, meine Schüler bekommen keinerlei Tränke vor dem Unterricht. Es würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von dir, dass du mir so etwas zutraust. Nur, weil die Schüler bei mir etwas lernen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihnen helfe._

_Hermine_

_-----------------------------_

_PROFESSOR GRANGER,_

_fast war ich in der Annahme, du hättest Talent als Lehrerin. Wie erklärst du mir bitte diese Arbeiten? Haben deine Schüler geschlafen? Oder warum haben manche es kaum geschafft, ihren Namen auf das Pergament zu schreiben. Nur 4 Schüler haben überhaupt bestanden. _

_Vielleicht solltest du ihnen bei den Arbeiten wieder das Benutzen der Bücher erlauben. Denn mit solchen Arbeiten fallen fast alle der Fünftklässler durch die ZAG's._

_Severus_

_------------------------------_

_Werter Zaubertrankprofessor,_

_Dies war eine unangekündigte Arbeit um das Wissen der Schüler zu testen. Nach langem Murren haben sie sich dann tatsächlich an die Arbeit gemacht. Wie ich leider feststellen musste, ist ihr Wissen bei weitem nicht so weit, wie ich es erhofft habe. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass in den letzten 5 Jahren 6 Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts ein- und ausgegangen sind. _

_Doch nun kann ich mich in den Ferien darauf vorbereiten, ihnen das Wissen zu vermitteln, welches sie zweifellos versäumt haben. Du hast Recht, die ZAG's sind bald. Vielleicht bekomme ich sie dann wenigstens auf den Stand eines Viertklässlers. Dann besteht die Chance, dass wenigstens einige bestehen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ziemlich schnell. Hermine hielt Severus weiterhin auf dem Laufenden, dieser scheute nicht davor, ihr wieder mal die Meinung zu sagen, wenn wieder einmal etwas nicht in seinem Sinne war.

-TBC-

So, das war es erst einmal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Ich würde mich über eure Meinung freuen.

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es ein Wiedersehen der besonderen Art.


	13. Ein besonderes Geschenk

Ich habe euch ein Wiedersehen der besonderen Art versprochen? Hier ist es. Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Und noch einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews

**Kapitel 12 –Ein besonderes Geschenk**

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine in ihren Sessel fallen. Endlich Ferien! Seit 4 Monaten arbeitete sie nun schon in Doppelschichten, sie war nun vollkommen ausgepowert. Nun stand nur noch die Jahresabschlusskonferenz morgen an, dann hatte auch sie Ferien. Um die Vorbereitung für das nächste Jahr würde sie sich nach Sylvester kümmern. Sie nahm sich vor, während des Urlaubs in Ägypten nichts zu lesen, was auch nur annähernd mit der Schule zu tun hatte. Endlich mal ausspannen. Das wünschte sie sich bereits seit Harrys Abreise vor 8 Monaten. 8 Monate, in denen jeder Tag 36 Stunden hatte. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft. Durch den Zeitumkehrer war ihr Geburtstag wieder verschoben. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, wann sie genau Geburtstag hatte. Nur, dass sie ganz bestimmt keine 26 Jahre alt war. Eher 28. Vielleicht sollte sie sich das mal ausrechen. Aber erst nach den Ferien. Seit 4 Monaten war sie erneut Lehrerin für 2 Fächer. Und beides Hauptfächer. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie das noch durchstehen sollte. Hoffentlich kam Severus bald wieder.

Severus. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Sie wusste, dass die Rehabilitation bei Muggeln sehr lange dauert. Doch wie sah es denn bei Zauberern aus? Es gab keinerlei Hinweise, wie lange er noch fehlen würde. Konnte er schon seine Beine bewegen? Immer wenn sie danach gefragt hatte, wurde sie unwirsch mit einem „Das geht dich nichts an" abgewimmelt. Und wie es sie etwas anging! Schließlich war sie seine Stellvertreterin. Doch dies schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Hoffentlich würde ihr diese Bürde bald abgenommen.

Sie vermisste auch schon fast die Streitigkeiten mit ihm. Wenn sie mal am Wochenende bei ihm zu Besuch war, versuchte sie, nicht zu streiten. Und per Brief war auch nicht das, was sie wollte. Klar, die vielen bissigen Kommentare von beiden Seiten waren erfrischend. Doch es war etwas anderes, demjenigen gegenüber zu stehen.

Harry hatte mit Ginny bereits abgemacht, dass Hermine und er am 25. Dezember kommen wollten. Ginny hielt weiterhin regen Briefkontakt mit Hermine, so gut es eben bei den Ausgrabungen ging. Hermine war schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr im Urlaub gewesen und freute sich auch auf das Wiedersehen mit ihrer Freundin. Auch wenn Harry immer gemurrt hatte, er würde zu kurz kommen.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen erhielt Hermine erneut eine Eule. Sie wusste bereits, dass dieses kleine schwarze Geschöpf, dass sich nicht an die normalen Posteulen-Zeiten hielt, das Tier von Severus war. Neugierig öffnete sie den Umschlag.

_Hermine,_

_anbei die letzten Arbeiten Hausaufgaben, die du mir geschickt hast. Wie, so kurz vor Weihnachten, nicht anders zu erwarten, waren die Ergebnisse nicht gerade berauschend. Aber es war ja abzusehen, dass sich diese übermütigen Schüler eher auf das Kaufen von Geschenken konzentrieren, als auf die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei._

_Warum du diese Arbeiten dann schreiben musstest, ist mir unbegreiflich. Wolltest du mir die letzten Tage des Jahres damit versauen?_

_Dann bleibt mir nur noch die Hoffnung, weder dich, noch andere Zauberer und Hexen, die ich nicht sehen möchte, in der nächsten Zeit ertragen zu müssen. Aber auch das wird mir nicht vergönnt sein. _

_Nur, ich warne dich. KEINE GESCHENKE! Denn dann muss ich dich, oder die Eule, die sie bringt den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzen!_

_Also, halte dich daran._

_Severus_

_PS: Frag mich nie wieder nach meiner Genesung! Du wirst noch früh genug erfahren, wenn ich wieder auf den Beinen bin, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!_

-------------------

_LIEBER SEVERUS,_

_Ich habe diese Arbeiten mit der Absicht geschrieben, deine, bzw. meine Schüler nach dem Ferien einen kleinen Dämpfer zu verpassen, denn nach den letzten Noten sind sie mit einem Höhenflug in die Ferien gegangen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du merkst, ich ähnele dir immer mehr. Wobei ich dir auch zugetraut hätte, ihnen diesen Dämpfer schon vorher zu verpassen._

_Nun, ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich werde dich dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr besuchen. Da ich übermorgen bereits nach Ägypten abreise und morgen noch eine Lehrerkonferenz ansteht, werde ich es wohl nicht schaffen, noch einmal zu Besuch zu kommen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du mich vermissen wirst. _

_Zu spät, Severus. Ich habe bereits ein Geschenk für dich. Und wenn du es wagst, meiner Eule etwas zu tun, komme ich persönlich vorbei und verhexe dich! Also, sei auch du gewarnt._

_Ich wünsche dir ruhige Weihnachten_

_Hermine_

_PS: Ich frage solange nach deinem Befinden, bis du endlich mit der Wahrheit rausrückst. Also, wie geht es dir?_

Oh, Hermine war froh, dass er nicht hier war. Denn dieser Brief würde ihn tatsächlich noch zu verbotenen Flüchen reizen, dass wusste sie. Schmunzelnd sah sie ihrer Eule hinterher, bevor sie sich zum Ausruhen auf die Couch legte.

----------------------------------------------

„Minerva, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du die Abschlusskonferenz am heiligen Abend machen willst" knurrte Harry ungehalten.

„Jetzt sag mir uns bitte nicht, du hast so viel zu packen, dass du es dann bis morgen nicht schaffst!" fragte Hermine süffisant.

Von Harry kam nur noch ein Schnauben.

„Es ging nicht anders Harry. Einige Schüler sind erst gestern gefahren. Es ist das erste Mal, seit fast hundert Jahren, dass Hogwarts über die Ferien geschlossen ist. Ich weiß, dass einige von euch heute bereits abreisen wollen, aber wir hätten nicht auf die Schüler aufpassen können."

Harry murmelte etwas in seinen, nicht vorhandenen, Bart, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Er wusste, dass Minerva Recht hatte. Doch leider gingen diese Konferenzen erfahrungsgemäß sehr lange, danach war sogar eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier geplant. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht erwarten, seine Angebetete wieder zu sehen.

„Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie 16, Harry, und hör auf zu schmollen" sagte Hermine.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Wann geht es nochmal los?" fragte er.

„Oh, Harry, ich wusste schon, warum ich dir dieses Geschenkt zu Weihnachten besorgt habe" grummelte Hermine gutmütig.

„Welches Geschenk?"

„Neugierig bist du ja gar nicht, oder?"

„Niemals! Ich habe nur eine unbändige Wissensgier!" sagte er unschuldig. Jeder, der diesen Satz gehört hatte lachte. Hermine wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor sie antwortete.

„Das kannst du dann aber erst nach unserer Schulzeit bekommen haben. Sonst hättest du besser abgeschnitten" schmunzelte sie.

„Es beginnt um 8, Harry, und sei diesmal bitte pünktlich" sagte Minerva bevor sie sich vom Mittagstisch entfernte.

Harrys große Schwäche war die Unpünktlichkeit. Immer kam er zu spät, meist wenigstens eine halbe Stunde. Doch er schaffte es, sich immer wieder rauszureden. Eine Eigenschaft, die er schon in der Schulzeit hatte.

----------------------------------------

Hermine war gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen, als erneut Severus Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte. Sie ahnte schon, das dieser Brief nicht gerade freundlich war, doch das hätte sie nicht erwartet:

_Allerliebste Hermine,_

_Oder darf ich dich Mine nennen? Es schmerzt mein Herz, dass du mir an Weihnachten, dem Fest der Liebe, keinen Besuch abstatten möchtest. Du wirst deine vollkommene Schönheit in der Sonne Afrikas noch weiter verschönern, während ich sehnsüchtig im kalten Amerika darauf warte, ein Zeichen des Lebens von dir zu bekommen._

_Doch gräme dich nicht. Ich werde warten. So freue ich mich auf dein Geschenk, denn es wird sicher ein Geschenk der Liebe sein!_

_Severus_

_PS: Anbei ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich hoffe, du liest es dir gut durch und nutzt es auch._

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie diesen Brief verstehen sollte. Wieder ein sehr schwarzer Humor von ihm? Neugierig öffnete sie den zweiten Umschlag und heraus kam ein kleines Buch

_Cornelia Fox_ „_Hexenknigge – Wie benimmt man sich kultivierten Zauberern gegenüber"  
Ein Ratgeber für junge Hexen_

Sie lachte. Bis ihr der Bauch schmerzte und die Augen tränten. So typisch Severus.

Na warte, dachte sie, immer noch schmunzelnd. Die Rache kommt!

-----------------------------

Die Lehrerkonferenz sollte tatsächlich erst um halb 9 stattfinden. So hatte Harry die Gelegenheit mal pünktlich zu erscheinen. Minerva und Hermine redeten gerade über das Geschenk und den Brief von Severus, und auch die Direktorin konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es schien ihm besser zu gehen.

Gerade als die Konferenz beginnen sollte, Harry war immer noch nicht da, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon du kommst nie..." der Rest der Worte blieb Hermine im Halse stecken.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mich erwartet hast, Hermine" erwiderte Severus lächelnd.

Er stand in der Tür, auf Krücken und schaute belustigt in die Runde, vollkommen verblüffter Zauberer und Hexen. Hermine fasste sich als erste, sie rannte zu ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist" schluchzte sie.

Doch dann bemerkte sie, was sie gerade getan hatte und wandte sich mit roten Wangen der Scham von ihm ab.

Minerva schüttelte ihm, sichtlich erleichtert die Hand.

„Willkommen zurück, Severus"

Auch von den restlichen Kollegen wurde er freudig in Empfang genommen. Nur Hermine stand nun verschüchtert abseits und traute sich nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Kurz darauf kam auch Harry in das Lehrerzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Professor Snape!" fragte er ungläubig.

„Immer noch Severus für dich" sagte der Angesprochene.

„Oh, wow. Es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen!" sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Danke, es freut mich auch, wieder hier zu sein" murmelte Severus. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu Hermine.

„Hermine" begann er.

„Ist schon gut. Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich bin nur einfach froh, dich als Kollegen wiederzuhaben. Oder überhaupt als Kollegen zu haben, schließlich arbeiten wir nun zum ersten Mal zusammen" sagte sie schnell.

Er nickte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob dass das einzige war.

„Dann können wir ja endlich beginnen" rief Minerva.

3 Stunden später saßen sie gemütlich im Lehrerzimmer und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Doch so langsam verabschiedeten sich die ersten, da einige noch am selben Tag in den Urlaub gehen wollten.

Da bemerkte Minerva, dass Severus ja noch gar nicht wusste, dass Hogwarts geschlossen wird.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, dich aus Hogwarts vertreiben zu müssen, doch die Schule wird morgen geschlossen."

„Geschlossen?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, die Hauselfen planen einen kleinen Umbau und einige Sanierungen. Deshalb können wir bis zum 3. Januar nicht mehr hier rein. Jetzt müssen wir dich wieder vertreiben, wo doch der verlorene Sohn endlich wieder hier ist. Hättest du eine Idee, wo du solange unterkommen könntest?"

-TBC-

Na, was wird aus Severus? Muss er jetzt auf die Straße? Was denkt ihr? Ich freue mich über eure Meinungen.

Samanthas Mum


	14. Weihnachten

**Kapitel 13 - Weihnachten**

„Nein. Aber mir fällt schon was ein", murmelte er.

„Ja, aber dass müsste sehr schnell passieren. Morgen Abend musst du hier leider weg."

Hermine und Harry schauten sich an. Harry nickte verstehend und wandte sich an Severus.

„Was hältst du von einem Urlaub in Afrika?", fragte er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

Dieser sah nun noch verblüffter drein. Sein Blick glitt zu Hermine, sie saß neben Harry und sah ihn noch immer verlegen an.

„Und Ginny hat nichts dagegen?", fragte er an Harry gewandt.

„Ich denke nicht. Sie freut sich, wenn sie bekannte Gesichter sieht."

„Hermine?"

„Ja?", murmelte sie.

„Möchtest du auch, dass ich mitkomme? Ich meine, ich könnte mir auch ein Zimmer mieten in London. Das wäre kein Problem."

„Nein, ich möchte, dass du mitkommst. Ich denke, dass dich Ägypten auch interessieren könnte", erwiderte sie hastig. Vielleicht zu hastig, wenn man seine nächste Antwort bedachte.

„Gut, einverstanden, aber ich verschwinde, sobald etwas aus dem Ruder läuft und ich werde eure Urlaubsplanung nicht durcheinanderbringen."

Damit war es beschlossen. Severus passte es zwar nicht, in den Süden geschleift zu werden, doch andererseits hatte er die Wortgefechte mit Hermine wirklich vermisst und vielleicht konnte er die restliche Abneigung gegen Potter, nein Harry, noch ablegen. Sie saßen noch bis 2 Uhr nachts im Lehrerzimmer und unterhielten sich. Hermine war irgendwann auf der Couch eingeschlafen und Harry trug sie ins Bett. Dabei überkam Severus wieder dieser eifersüchtige, aber auch neidische Stich.

Bereits am frühen Morgen wollten sie aufbrechen. Doch Hermine hatte ihre liebe Müh, Harry aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war, ging aber davon aus, dass Harry sie dort hineingelegt hatte. –Wieder einmal- schmunzelte sie in Gedanken. Es passierte ihr leider sehr häufig, dass sie auf den Feiern einschlief. Und jedes Mal bewahrte ihr Harry, dass sie am nächsten Morgen im Lehrerzimmer oder anderswo aufwachte, wo sie eigentlich nicht hingehörte. Sie stand nun bereits seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten vor seiner Tür, als sie von hinten eine dunkle Stimme vernahm.

„Miss Granger, dürfte ich erfahren, was sie zu dieser Zeit vor den Gemächern eines Lehrers suchen?"

Innerlich grinsend, spielte sie die ertappte Schülerin.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich wollte, Professor Potter nur für sein Stell-Dich-Ein mit Miss Weasley abholen.", sagte sie gespielt schüchtern.

„Miss Granger, für diese unverfrorene Antwort ziehe ich ihnen 20 Punke, ach Mist, dass geht ja nicht mehr.", grummelte er, doch Hermine sah das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen fast schwarzen Augen.

„Ist er immer noch nicht munter?"

„Nein, ich versuche es schon etwas länger, ihn zu wecken. Übrigens Frohe Weihnachten, Severus."

„Dir auch", murmelte er. „Kennst du das Passwort für seine Räume?"

„Danke, und ja."

Laut sprach sie.

„Pyramiden" und die Tür zu Harrys Räumen sprang auf.

„Wie vorhersehbar", grummelte Severus und trat ein.

„MISTER POTTER! WENN SIE NICHT INNERHALB VON 30 SEKUNDEN AUS DEM BETT SIND, KOMM ICH REIN!", rief er laut in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

20 Minuten später waren sie, mit einem schlechtgelaunten Harry als Anhang, abreisefertig. Doch plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen.

„Nun Severus, du hast die Wahl. Du kennst den Aufenthaltsort von Ginny nicht. Entweder du apparierst Hand in Hand mit mir, oder mit Mine"

„Nun, ich bevorzuge immer noch die warme Hand einer Frau, Potter", sagte dieser selbstgefällig.

Erneut errötete Hermine. Das konnte ja noch ein Urlaub werden. Harry schnappte sich Severus' und Hermines Koffer und apparierte.

„Lassen wir ihnen ein paar Minuten, oder wollen sie sich die leidenschaftliche Umarmung des Liebespärchens ansehen?", frage Hermine, nachdem sie bereits einen ungeduldigen Blick geerntet hatte.

„Nein, darauf kann ich gern verzichten."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen erfüllte die beiden. Severus wollte Hermine nicht zu einem Gespräch drängen, schließlich war er selbst nicht gerade ein gesprächiger Mensch. Ein leises „Können wir?" unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er nickte, nahm ihre Hand und sie apparierten.

Als sie ankamen, zog er scharf den Atem ein. Sofort wusste er, wo sie waren. Theben. Das Tal der Könige, oder eher gesagt, das Tal der Königinnen. Nie hatte er zu hoffen gewagt, mal hier her zu können. Neben ihnen standen Harry und Ginny, noch immer in eine Umarmung vertieft. Hermine hustete gekünstelt, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch ließen sich die beiden nicht davon stören.

„Gut, Severus, dann müssen wir wohl noch warten.", sagte sie laut. Und endlich löste sich das Paar voneinander. Harry grinste Hermine an, diese erwiderte den Blick. Ginny umarmte ihre Freundin, murmelte ihr ein „Frohe Weihnachten" zu und kam auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu.

„Es freut mich, sie wieder zu sehen, Professor. Frohe Weihnachten."

„Ihnen auch. Danke, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", sagte er freundlich.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie keck.

„Ja, im Gegensatz zu ihrer restlichen Familie, waren sie immer eine Bereicherung im Unterricht gewesen, nicht aufdringlich, kein Störenfried." Dabei glitt sein Blick auf Hermine und Harry, die ihn aber nur angrinsten. Er seufzte. Ob er jemals wieder Respekt bei den beiden erzielen konnte?

„Das freut mich. Sie wissen ja bestimmt, wo wir hier sind. Ich werde ihnen und Hermine jetzt ihr Zelt zeigen."

„Ein gemeinsames Zelt?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja, ich habe ja erst heute erfahren, dass wir einen weiteren Gast haben. Aber keine Sorge, es ist ein Gästezelt, die sind immer mit mehreren Zimmern ausgelegt." Die Zelte vor dem Tal waren alle von der gleichen Art, wie die, die Hermine bereits beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt hatte. Es war geräumig und mit 2 Bädern, Hermine bezog sofort das Zimmer auf der Südseite, während Severus die Nordseite vorzog.

Sobald sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatte, kam sie wieder in das „Wohnzimmer" und wurde bereits von Ginny, Harry und Severus erwartet.

„Wir dachten, wir machen jetzt eine kurze Bescherung und ich zeige euch dann alles.", sagte Ginny auf Hermines fragenden Blick.

So wurden Geschenke ausgeteilt. Severus bekam von Harry und Ginny ein Buch über die Zaubertrankmeister von Ägypten und von Hermine eins über die Wirkungsweisen von Muggelpflanzen.

„Damit du weißt, was du mit deiner ‚Königin der Nacht' anfangen kannst", grinste sie.

„Ja, schon gut. Halte es mir ruhig vor, dass ich nicht wusste, was für eine Pflanze das ist", grummelte er gutmütig.

Hermine erhielt von Harry ein magisches Freundschaftsarmband. Es war aus Einhornhaar gewebt und somit einmalig war. Tränenreich umarmte sie ihn. Severus versetzte es erneut einen Stich, doch lies er es sich nicht anmerken. Von Ginny bekam sie ein, in braunes Leder gebundenes Tagebuch.

Hermine schenkte ihrem besten Freund einen magischen Terminplaner, der seine Termine automatisch eintrug und ihn daran erinnerte. Von Ginny bekam er einen Skarabäus, der im Glück bringen sollte. Und Severus hatte ein Klassenfoto aus seiner Schulzeit für Harry eingerahmt. Darauf waren seine Eltern, aber auch sein Pate und Remus zu sehen. Auch der Rest des Jahrganges.

Ginny bekam von Hermine einen Minilöwen. Dieser war von der selben Größe, wie Harry ungarischer Hornschwanz, und auch „lebendig" er sollte sie vor Gefahren schützen in dem er knurrte, doch sie konnte ihn auch streicheln. Von Severus erhielt sie ein magischen Bildband über Schottland, da sie doch noch sehr oft Heimweh hatte. Und Harry schenkte ihr eine Kette, mit dem Yangzeichen. Harry selbst hatte an seiner Kette das Yin. Ginny war total gerührt über diese Geschenke und umarmte jeden einzelnen stürmisch. Wobei sie natürlich bei Harry am längsten war.

Noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen wies sie ihre Freunde, denn auch Severus wurde von ihr nun als Freund bezeichnet, für dass, was er alles für Hermine getan hatte, hinaus und zeigte ihnen ihre Wirkungsstätte im Tal der Königinnen.

„Hier können nur weibliche Fluchbrecher arbeiten", erklärte sie.

„Das liegt an dem Fluch, den die alten Ägypter auf dieses Tal gelegt haben. Auch können Männer zwar einen Einblick in dieses Tal bekommen, doch die Grabkammern bleiben ihnen verborgen. Es ist nur Frauen erlaubt, da hineinzugehen und dies auch nur, wenn sie den Toten gutgesinnt sind."

Ginny führte sie noch zum Tal der Könige, wobei sie dahin apparierten, denn der Weg war steinig und auch sehr weit und Severus war auf Krücken.

Am Abend saßen sie noch eine Weile vor dem Zelt und redeten. Ginny unterhielt sich lange mit Severus über die ägyptischen Pharaonen und deren Angehörigen. Hermine verabschiedete sich recht bald, denn der Tag war doch recht anstrengend gewesen. Sie wollte Ginnys Geschenk einweihen.

-TBC-

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Vielleicht gesellen sich zu meinen treuen Reviewern ja auch ein paar Schwarzleser hinzu.


	15. Sylvester und ein Kuss

Vielen Dank an meine 3 treuen Leser für eure Reviews. Hier ist das neue Kapitel, mal sehen, ob es so ist, wie ihr es erwartet ;)

**Kapitel 14 – Sylvester und ein Kuss**

Die ersten Probleme des gemeinsamen Zusammenlebens zeigten sich bereits am nächsten Tag. Die Malzeiten nahmen alle 4 gemeinsam im Gästezelt ein, da Ginny Zelt zu klein dafür war. Sie wollten diesen Tag einfach nur ausspannen, da der Vortag für alle anstrengend war. Severus ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, doch er war sehr geschafft. Schließlich hatte er vor 2 Tagen noch im Hospital gelegen, wurde mit Tränken gestärkt. Und nun war er in Afrika. Zugegeben, im Winter war es in Theben noch recht angenehm, doch da Chicago und auch Schottland zugeschneit waren und sehr kaltes Klima herrschte, war die Umstellung ziemlich anstrengend.

Aus diesem Grund fand Severus Hermine auch auf seinem Bett liegend.

„Ist das eine Einladung?", fragte er süffisant.

Hermine schreckte hoch. Verrückt, selbst mit Krücken waren die Schritte dieses Mann nicht zu hören. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie gerade so vertieft in ihr Tagebuch war.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Na, ganz einfach. Wenn eine Frau, die nicht zur Familie gehört, in meinem Bett liegt, dann nehme ich das als Einladung. Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du jemals zu meiner Familie gehört hättest."

„Ich mich auch nicht. Aber ich habe es in meinem Zimmer nicht mehr ausgehalten.", murmelte sie entschuldigend.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du dir das Zimmer auf der Südseite nehmen musstest. Nun musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben. Denn ich möchte jetzt das Bett benutzen, wenn du allerdings hier bleiben möchtest..." den restlichen Satz ließ er offen.

Auch so wusste Hermine, was er damit gemeint hatte. Doch diese hatte sich vorgenommen, sich von ihm nicht mehr einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Nun, heute nicht, da ist mir eh schon zu warm," hauchte sie in sein Ohr, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Severus sah ihr grinsend hinterher. ‚Diese Herausforderung nehme ich doch gerne an' dachte er, bevor er sich ins Bett legte. Fast wünschte er sich, nicht doch noch ein paar Tage in Chicago geblieben zu sein. Es war so warm hier während des Tages, dass er es kaum aushielt. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, noch einige Besichtigungen zu machen, Ginny war so freundlich und hatte sich als Fremdenführerin angeboten, doch konnte er sich nur schwer an die Hitze gewöhnen. Vielleicht morgen. Und auch dieses Angebot wäre nicht gekommen.

Die nächsten Tage waren geprägt von Besichtigungen, die allerdings nur am Vormittag stattfanden, da es ihnen nach dem Mittagessen einfach zu heiß war, vom abendlichen Beisammensein, in der sich alle sehr gut verstanden und vielen kleinen Bissigkeiten untereinander.

Hermine hatte sich nun im „Wohnzimmer" breit gemacht. Sie bereute jeden Tag, das falsche Zimmer gewählt zu haben, während Severus sich Mittags meist zurückzog. Immer mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ist schon schlimm, wenn man alt wird, oder?", fragte Hermine beiläufig, als er gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer machte.

„Wen bezeichnest du als alt?", fragte er wütend.

„Na dich. Ab einen bestimmten Alter braucht man seinen Mittagsschlaf. Ich verstehe das. Vielleicht solltest du bei Minerva um die Verschiebung deines Unterrichts bitten."

Noch immer sah sie nicht auf. Severus war kurz davor, sie zu verhexen, was bildete sich diese kleine Göre nur ein? Wütend auf sie und darauf, dass ihm zu ihrer Dreistigkeit nichts einfiel, ohne sich zu verraten, humpelte er in sein Zimmer, gefolgt vom kehligen Lachen ihrerseits.

Am 31. zogen sie zu einer kleinen Oase, nicht weit von Theben entfernt, um. Ginny hatte von einer Kollegin ein „Viermannzelt" besorgt, weil Hermine unbedingt mal eine Nacht unter Dattelpalmen verbringen wollte. Und wer hatte schon die Möglichkeit, Sylvester baden zu gehen? Und es war genau so, wie Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wie ein kleiner See lag die Wasserquelle in der Wüste, nur von einigen Palmen umgeben. Dahinter lag der Wüstensand der Savanne. Sie war so überwältigt von diesem Anblick, dass sie nicht einmal mitbekam, wie Ginny bereits das Zelt aufgebaut (oder eher gehext) hatte und die drei bereits ihre Zimmer bezogen. Als Hermine endlich in das Zelt kam, grinsten Severus, Ginny und Harry sie nur an.

„Was?", fragte sie genervt.

„Nichts, Mine. Aber wir waren schon so frei, die Zimmer zu beziehen.", grinste Harry.

Und wieder blieb ihr nur das Zimmer auf der Südseite. Leider war es selbst unter Palmen nicht möglich, genug Schatten zu finden, um das Zelt kühl zu halten. Doch davon wollte sie sich nicht ärgern lassen. Stattdessen zog sie sich um und lief, nur im knappen dunkelgrünen Bikini bekleidet in den See. Gefolgt von einem Paar Augen, die weit aufgerissen waren. Selbst Harry konnte sich einen Blick nicht nehmen lassen, während Ginny nur grinste. Sie hegte keinen Groll gegen ihre Freundin. Stattdessen beobachtete sie Severus, wie er die Wassernixe mit seinen Blicken verschlang. Auch Harry bemerkte seinen hungrigen Blick.

Hermine schwamm einige Runden bevor sie wieder aus dem See stieg. Sie legte sich, zum Trocknen, in die Abendsonne, ohne zu bemerken, welche unterschiedlichen Gedanken um sie ragten. Auch bemerkte sie nicht, dass Severus sich zurückzog, weil er ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte, ohne über sie herzufallen.

Am späten Abend saßen die vier Freunde vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer, jeder mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand. Ginny und Hermine redeten übermütig über alte Zeiten, während Harry mit Severus etwas abseits saß.

„Sie ist erwachsen geworden, nicht war?", sagte Harry zu Severus.

„Mmh", brummte der Angesprochene nur.

„Es wird Zeit, dass sie endlich mal jemanden an sich heranlässt."

„Und warum erzählst du das ausgerechnet mir?", schnarrte Severus leise.

„Nun, ganz einfach. Ich habe deine Blicke heute gesehen."

„Und was sagt dir das?"

„Das du an ihr interessiert bist."

„Potter, ich war 8 Jahre abstinent, ich würde jede Frau im Bikini ansehen.", schnarrte er ertappt.

„Erzähl mir nichts, Severus. In deinem Blick war nicht nur sexuelle Gier! Da war Interesse an der Frau und nicht nur an ihrem Körper."

„Sie ist zu dünn.", murmelte Severus.

„Ja, aber das wird sich ändern, wenn sie keine 36 Stunden Tage mehr hat. Sie ist hier in Ägypten auch endlich aufgeblüht."

Severus nickte.

„Und warum glaubst du, dass sie gerade an mir interessiert wäre?", fragte er dann.

„Weil sie keinen Mann mehr so nah an sich heran gelassen hat, wie dich. Sie hätte nicht einmal mit mir in einem Zelt übernachtet. Und nun flirtet sie sogar schon."

„Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?"

„Zeige ihr, dass sie dir vertrauen kann. Sie scheint doch schon Interesse an dir zu haben."

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf. Er beobachtete Hermine still und dachte nach. Vielleicht hatte Potter Recht. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er sich für diese kleine Löwin interessierte. Als er sie im diesem knappen Teil, was man Bikini schimpfte, gesehen hatte, wäre er am liebsten auch ins Wasser gesprungen, nur um sich Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Und nun, wo sie neben Ginny saß, ihre Wangen vom Wein gerötet sah sie so bezaubernd aus, dass er sie am liebsten an sich gerissen hätte. Doch das war der falsche Weg.

Erschrocken fuhr er auf, als Hermine und Ginny aufsprangen und im Chor „Mitternacht" riefen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

Ginny rannte zu Harry und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Hermine kam auf ihn zu und lächelte schüchtern.

„Ein gesundes und glückliches neues Jahr für dich", flüsterte sie.

„Wünsch ich dir auch.", murmelte er sanft.

„Los, ihr müsst euch küssen! Sonst habt ihr 7 Jahre Pech!", rief Ginny angeheitert.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich noch röter. Unsicher sah sie zu ihm auf, streckte sich und hauchte ihm zart einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Severus hätte sie am liebsten an sich gezogen, doch seine Hände hatte er auf die Krücken gestützt, zu viel Angst, dass er vor Schrecken umkippte. Er konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren, denn sie zog sich sofort zurück und ging, noch immer mit roten Wangen zu Harry. Diesen küsste sie brüderlich und doch spürte Severus wieder diesen Stich der Eifersucht. Das muss aufhören dachte er. Ginny ging auf ihn zu. Sie küsste ihn freundschaftlich auf die Wange.

„Potter, denk nicht einmal daran!", schnarrte er, als Harry in frech angrinste.

„Lieber habe ich noch die nächsten 40 Jahre Pech, als dass du mir zu nahe kommst!"

Harry kam auf ihn zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich denke, es reicht, wenn wir uns die Hand geben.", sagte er versöhnlich. Sie wandten ihre Blicke wieder den Frauen zu.

„Oh, nein, nicht hinsehen, Severus!", sagte Harry eindringlich und wandte seinen Blick ab.

Doch Severus konnte dies nicht. Zu fasziniert war er von diesem Bild. Ginny und Hermine lagen sich in den Armen, ein heißen Kuss bietend. So heiß, dass Severus ein starkes Ziehen in seinen Lenden spürte.

„Das machen sie jedes Jahr.", erklärte Harry. „Und jedes Jahr kämpfe ich erneut mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Sie machen das mit Absicht, um uns Männer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Lachend gingen die Mädchen auseinander. Sie hatten die hungrigen Blicke gespürt.

„Es klappt auch jedes Mal.", grinste Ginny.

„Ja, und am besten ist es immer noch, wenn ein ‚neuer' Mann dabei ist, schau dir mal Severus an.", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wolltest du ihn so verrückt machen?"

„Vielleicht...", lächelte Hermine.

„Sag mir nicht, du bist verliebt! Das ist ja wundervoll!". Stürmisch umarmte Ginny ihre Freundin.

„Ich freu mich so für dich!"

„Hoffentlich ist es nicht umsonst.", murmelte Hermine unsicher.

„Wie umsonst?"

„Was ist, wenn er mich gar nicht will? Sie mich doch mal an! Ich bin viel zu dünn, habe eine Paranoia gegen Männer. Wer sollte mich schon wollen?"

„Er auf jeden Fall."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Ginny lächelte wissend.

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Er hat dich mit seinen Blicken verschlungen, als du schwimmen warst."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, ganz sicher. Und es lag nicht nur Gier in seinem Blick, auch echtes Interesse für dich."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihre Scheu überwinden. Aber das war nicht so einfach.

-TBC-

Und was sagt ihr? Hat es euch gefallen?


	16. Offenheit

**Kapitel 15 - Offenheit**

Schon bald verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Harry, um schlafen zu gehen. Harry nickte Severus zu und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm. Sie raunte ihm zu.

„Sie will ihn."

„Er will sie.", war alles, was Harry dazu sagte. Ginny grinste verschlagen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden zueinander finden würden, notfalls auch mit Hilfe.

Hermine sah den beiden nach. Gerade noch hatte sie Ginny gestanden, verliebt zu sein, und nun ließ ihre Freundin sie alleine. Alleine mit Severus. Schüchtern drehte sie sich zu ihm. Doch er sah sie nicht an. Verloren in seinen Gedanken sah er auf den kleinen See.

„Es ist schön hier.", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Ja, hier könnte man alles vergessen, auch seine Vergangenheit."

„Willst du das?"

„Ja und nein. Ich möchte vergessen, was ich dir angetan habe. Aber meine Vergangenheit macht mich zu dem, was ich heute bin. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich bereue vieles und doch, würde ich wahrscheinlich genauso handeln, wenn ich noch einmal in dieser Lage wäre.", er setzte sich in den Sand. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du das noch einmal erleben musstest."

„Severus, ich musste einfach wissen, was passiert war. Und auch wenn es wehtat, es war gut so. Nun kann ich es verarbeiten. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich irgendwann ein normales Leben führen kann. Das liegt in der Zukunft. Nun verarbeite ich die Vergangenheit und lebe endlich in der Gegenwart."

Severus schluckte und fragte sie, was er eigentlich nie wissen wollte, aber doch wissen musste.

„Was ist nach der Nacht passiert?"

„Vor acht Jahren?"

Er nickte.

„Ich wachte auf, als ich ein Geräusch hörte. Irgend etwas war anders. Ich bemerkte Spuren von dir, auch wenn ich damals nicht wusste, dass du es warst. Doch ich ignorierte es und rannte zu meinen Eltern. Sie waren bewusstlos und ich apparierte ins St. Mungos. Dort wurden wir geheilt. Bei meiner Mutter hatte es ziemlich lange gedauert, bis sie wieder gesund war. Harry, Minerva und die Weasleys sind am nächsten Tag gekommen und Minerva hat Harry erzählt, was passiert war. Nun, jedenfalls das, was sie von den Heilern wussten. Harry hat mir dann geholfen, in jeder Beziehung. Er war immer da, hat sich von Minerva 2 Zimmer in Hogwarts geben lassen, die nebeneinander waren. Ich hatte fast jede Nacht Albträume, und immer war er da. Irgendwann habe ich es verdrängt. Ich habe mich in die Arbeit gestürzt, habe Verwandlung so lange geübt, bis ich mich perfekt verwandeln konnte. Ron sprach schon lange nicht mehr mit uns und so konnten wir uns ganz auf die Schlacht konzentrieren.

Ich lernte, lernte, lernte. Irgendwann war ich so mächtig, dass niemand mehr eine Chance eine Chance hatte. Als der finale Kampf kam, habe ich Harry den Rücken frei gehalten. Ich habe gesehen, wie du Harry gerettet hast, habe ihn verhext, als er dir an den Kragen wollte, nachdem er Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie die festnahmen. Ich habe an deine Unschuld geglaubt, ich weiß nicht warum. Ich habe bei deiner Verhandlung ausgesagt, habe Harry überzeugt, dies auch zu tun. Dann war alles vorbei, ich viel in ein tiefes Loch."

Ihr Blick war ihm abgewandt. Er spürte, dass sie mit den Gedanken, noch einmal bei dem Erlebten war.

„Auf einmal war keine Aufgabe mehr, nichts mehr an das ich mich klammern konnte um nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Ab da bekam ich Angst. Angst vor Männern, selbst vor Harry. Ich lernte Okklumantik um meinen Gegenüber zu durchleuchten, doch es macht mir noch mehr Angst. Viele dachten nur an das eine, und ich konnte es nicht. Ich habe schon Panik bekommen, wenn Harry mich nur umarmt hat, und dabei wusste ich, dass er nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich hegte. Ich tat das, was ich am besten konnte. Noch mehr lernen. Mein Studium schaffte ich in der Hälfte der Zeit, bei der doppelten Belastung. Danach fragte ich bei Minerva nach einem Job als Lehrerin. In Hogwarts habe ich mich immer sicher gefühlt, es war meine Zuflucht. Minerva war begeistert, schließlich war sie Direktorin und auch noch Lehrerin. Den Rest kennst du. Bald kam Harry nach. Er wurde auch Lehrer und ich hatte einen Verbündeten. Aber es ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, Also hat er vor 9 Monaten seine Koffer gepackt und ist auf die Suche nach meinem Peiniger gegangen. Er kam kurz, bevor du wieder aufgetaucht bist.", schloss sie.

Severus hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihr gewandt. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus. Und doch schwirrten noch einige Fragen in seinem Kopf.

„Hast du mich auch durchleuchtet?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich ahnte, wer es war, als Harry so extrem negativ auf dich reagiert hatte. Ich wollte es damals nicht wissen. Also ließ ich es. Als du dann versucht hast, dich zu vergiften, habe ich es gewusst. Ich wusste nicht wie, sondern nur, dass du entweder dabei warst oder es selbst getan hast. Dann lagst du im Koma, ich hätte nach deinen Erinnerungen suchen könne, ohne dass du es verhindern konntest. Aber es wäre nicht fair gewesen. Du warst machtlos gegen mich."

Er nickte verstehend.

„Aber als ich wach war?"

„Da hatte ich es bereits im Denkarium gesehen. Und ich hatte deine Abscheu dagegen gesehen. Ich wollte nicht wissen, warum. Vielleicht war es das letzte bisschen Stolz, was mich davon abhielt zu wissen, ob es an der Tat oder an mir lag.", sie lächelte scheu.

„Und jetzt?"

„Wäre es fair? Und was ist, wenn mir nicht gefällt, was ich sehe? Ich verstehe mich gut mit dir. Doch wenn ich deine Gedanken weiß, habe ich vielleicht wieder Angst. Ich will aber keine Angst mehr haben. Ich will endlich vertrauen können."

„Dann sieh nah, bitte.", flüsterte er.

Schweren Herzens konzentrierte sie sich. Was sie sah, erschreckte sie zutiefst. Da war keine Begierde, kein Verlangen. Nur der Wunsch, sie zu beschützen. Und doch war sie enttäuscht, dass es nicht mehr war.

Severus wusste, dass dieses Unterfangen heikel war. Denn tief in seinem Innern war immer noch das Bild von ihr, wie sie fast nackt im Sand lag. Doch im Augenblick wollte er sie nur an sich reißen und in den Arm nehmen, sie vor allem beschützen. Er spürte, wie sich aus seinem Kopf entfernte.

„Danke", sagte sie.

„Gerne. Ich weiß, was du gesehen hast. Und es ist die Wahrheit."

Sie nickte, rückte ein bisschen näher.

„Halt mich bitte fest.", fast hätte er ihre Worte nicht gehört, so leise waren sie gesprochen. Er legte sanft seinen Arm auf die Schulter und zog sie an sich.

So saßen sie lange schweigend da.

„Es wird Zeit.", sagte nach einer Weile.

Hermine nickte.

„Severus, ich muss morgen noch einmal in die Winkelgasse, ein paar Besorgungen machen. Könntest du mitkommen?", fragte sie.

„Warum ich?"

„Weil auch einiges für deinen Unterricht gebraucht wird." Sie konnte ihm ja nicht sagen, dass sie ihn dabei haben wollte.

„Gern. Aber wir müssen uns Zeit lassen, ich bin gerade nicht der Schnellste." Grinste er und zeigte auf seine Krücken, die achtlos neben ihm lagen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe Zeit" Und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht nur der Ausflug damit gemeint war.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte Grabesstimmung im Zelt. Ginny und Harry waren traurig, sich schon wieder trennen zu müssen, Hermine und Severus hingen den Gedanken an der letzen Nacht nach. Harry wusste bereits, dass die beiden noch in die Winkelgasse wollten und versprach, das Gepäck mitzunehmen. So hatte er noch ein paar Minuten mit seiner Freundin.

Hermine und Severus apparierten nach London. Severus war auf seinen Krücken schneller, als sie vermutet hatte. Er schien damit sehr gut zurecht zu kommen. Hermine besorgte noch Federn für den Unterricht, gemeinsam gingen sie noch in die Apotheke, einige Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht besorgen. Er wusste durch die Arbeiten bereits den Stand seiner Schüler und war doch beeindruckt von der jungen Frau neben sich. Sie hatte ihnen viel Wissen vermittelt.

Es zog beide noch in die Buchhandlung, wo jeder seiner Leidenschaft fröhnte. 2 Stunden und etliche Bücher später, wollten sie noch eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen, als sie von hinten eine kalte Stimme ansprach.

„Ach, Schlammblut, wieder einen neuen Macker?", schnarrte die Person.

Hermine fuhr herum, ihre Augen blitzten wütend.

„Halt die Klappe, Weasley. Du bist nur neidisch, weil ich dich nicht wollte.", schnauzte sie.

„Ach, _Professor_, ich kann nicht behaupten, mich zu freuen, sie wiederzusehen.", spuckte Ron Severus entgegen. „Aber anscheinend haben die nun dieses Schlammblut abbekommen. Sie scheint eine Vorliebe für Arschlöcher zu haben."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich mit ihnen zusammen. Und Hermine wird immer reinblütiger sein, als Sie es jemals waren, Blutsverräter!", schnarrte er in alter Snape-Manier.

Rons wutverzerrtes Gesicht wurde noch roter.

„Wer hier der Verräter ist, ist fraglich!", schrie er ihn an, doch sein Blick glitt zu Hermine. Es war klar, dass Hermine in seinen Augen, die Verräterin war.

„Weasley, halte dich von uns fern! Ich warne dich!", sagte sie bedrohlich leise, bevor sie Severus Hand nahm und mit ihm apparierte.

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" waren sie in Hogsmeade.

Er bemerkte ihre Tränen und schlang, einer inneren Eingebung folgend, die Arme um sie. Leise hörte er sie schluchzen. Seine Wut auf Weasley steigerte sich ins unermessliche. Am liebsten wäre er zurück und hätte ihn verflucht. Doch er konnte und wollte Hermine nicht alleine lassen. So blieb er in dieser Umarmung und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Er ist noch genauso ein Trottel, wie er schon immer war.", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Das hast du bei Harry auch immer gesagt."

„Ab und zu kann man sich irren.", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Ach, der große Severus Snape irrt?", sie konnte wieder lächeln.

„Nein. Das würde ich nie behaupten."

„Das hätte mich auch sehr verwundert, Professor. Mein Weltbild ist schon ins Schwanken gekommen."

„Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass ich es wieder richten konnte."

Sie nickte grinsend, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Danke."

„Wofür?" fragte er verwundert.

„Dafür, dass du mich verteidigt hast. Ron ist so ein arroganter Snob geworden. Ständig geraten wir aneinander. Und es tut immer wieder weh. Wir waren doch mal Freunde."

Wieder bahnten sich Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Kleines," sagte er zärtlich. „Er ist es nicht wert."

Sie nickte, und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Trotzdem, danke."

„Gern geschehen."

Ihr Blick traf seinen. Sie konnte pure Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen sehen. Langsam senkte sich sein Kopf, ließ ihr Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kuss, voller Zärtlichkeit, Zuneigung. Keine Begierde. Beide brauchten und wollten diesen Kuss. Keiner wollte an das danach denken.

Nur unwillig lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Wir sollten ins Schloss gehen.", sagte er leise.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander. Keiner von beiden schien zu bemerken, dass ihre Hände miteinander verschlungen waren.

Am Schloss angekommen, bemerkte Hermine, dass Severus gar keine Krücken mehr dabei hatte.

„Du kannst ja wieder laufen!", fragte ungläubig.

Er nickte grinsend.

„Ja, Mittagsschlaf kann sehr aufbauend für einen alten Mann sein.", sagte er grinsend.

Auch sie musste grinsen. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, dass er auf ihre Spitze vor ein paar Tagen nichts erwidert hatte. Dabei hatte er trainiert.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", sagte sie, küsste ihn auf die Wange und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

Severus sah ihr nach. Dieses Jahr war erst wenige Stunden alt, und doch hatte es bereits alles verändert. Vielleicht zum Guten.

Severus und Hermine gingen in den nächsten Tagen sehr schüchtern miteinander um. Er wollte sie nicht bedrängen, sie hatte Angst vor der Zurückweisung. Und so zeigten sie einander nicht, was sie empfanden. Obwohl es für jeden sichtbar war. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, hatten immer noch regelmäßige Treffen als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin, und doch fanden keinerlei Zärtlichkeiten untereinander statt.

Harry war verzweifelt. Er wollte Hermine so gerne helfen und gönnte ihr das Glück mit Severus. Auch wenn er vor ein paar Monaten vollkommen anders darüber gedacht hatte. So fasst er einen Entschluss, er musste beiden helfen. Da am nächsten Tag Valentinstag war, war es perfekt. Vielleicht aber zu perfekt.

-TBC-

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Der Weg ist gepflastert, in die nächste Katastrophe! Aber dazu mehr am Freitag. Dann kommt das neue Kapitel.

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst mir doch ein Review. Wenn nicht, dann sagt mir doch bitte, was ich ändern kann. Also ein Klick auf den Button genügt.


	17. erneuter Missbrauch

Ok, wir haben heute erst Donnerstag. Aber ich wollte euch nicht mehr solange warten lassen. Ich hoffe, diesmal bekomme ich ein paar Reviews mehr... Danke an Severin1.

**Kapitel 16 – erneuter Missbrauch**

Er sah Harry schon an, dass er etwas verbrochen hatte. Trotz seines Alters von 25 Jahren, konnte Harry keinen Ärger machen, ohne, dass man es bemerkt.

„Was ist los?"  
„Severus, ich habe Mist gebaut..."  
„Was?" fragte Severus nun bereits genervter. Denn irgendwie ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es wieder ausbaden musste.  
„Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen..."  
„Jetzt rede endlich Harry"  
„Ich wollte ihr wirklich nur helfen" wand sich Harry. Er wusste, dass es Ärger geben würde, doch nur Severus konnte ihr helfen.  
„Potter!"  
„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Hermine dich immer öfter beobachtet. Ich glaube sie ist in dich verliebt." setzte er zögernd hinzu.  
„Und?" sagte er anteilnahmslos. Doch sein Herz sah das ganz anders.  
„Nun, da ich wusste, dass ihr beide heute wieder eine Besprechung habt, wollte ich ihr ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen."  
Severus schwante Böses.  
„Weiter Potter, oder muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?"  
„Ich habe ihr Spanische Fliege in den Drink geschüttet" sagte der Jüngere leise.  
„DU HAST WAS?"  
„Ich habe ihr ein Aphrodisiakum verabreicht.", sagte er nun schuldbewusst.  
„Wie viel?" fragte Severus entsetzt.  
Harry holte die Phiole aus der Tasche.  
„Die Hälfte davon." Er zeigte auf die halbvolle Phiole.  
„NEIN!"  
„Doch, ich wusste ja nicht, wie viel man davon braucht, um sie lockerer zu machen." verteidigte er sich.  
„Davon soll man maximal 10 Tropfen geben! Wann hast du es ihr gegeben?"  
„Vor einer halben Stunde."

Severus rechnete nach. Dieses Aphrodisiakum würde bei wenigen Tropfen nach ungefähr einer Stunde wirken. Das hieße, dass Hermine sich jetzt bereits unwohl fühlen würde. Ihm war klar, dass er ihr helfen müsste, das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

„Potter, wir sprechen uns noch!" schnauzte er den Jüngeren an und verschwand in seinen Räumen.

Severus wusste, dass Hermine irgendwann Schmerzen empfinden würde, wenn er ihr nicht half. Er hasste sich jetzt schon dafür. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Schnell suchte er ein paar Tränke zusammen, die sie beide diese Nacht durchaus gebrauchen konnten. Eine Wundsalbe, ein paar Stärkungstränke und einen Verhütungstrank. Dann lief er zu ihren Gemächern.

Hermine saß derweil auf ihrem Sofa und wartete auf Severus. Wieder einmal eine Besprechung über ihre Häuser. Als Hauslehrer trafen sie sich nun regelmäßig. Doch heute fühlte sie sich fiebrig. Lag es an der immer noch kalten Jahreszeit? Doch im Kamin loderte Feuer und ihr Wohnzimmer war von einer wohligen Wärme durchzogen. Doch das Feuer in ihrem Inneren schien noch mehr zu glühen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sollte sie Severus absagen? Nein, sie würde ihn heute einfach abwimmeln, wenn die Besprechung zu Ende war und dann ins Bett gehen. Und morgen könnte sie ja noch einmal ausschlafen. Schließlich war Wochenende. Eventuell könnte sie morgen auch noch zur Krankenstation gehen und sich etwas geben lassen. Ja, genau. So würde sie es machen.

Hermine war noch total in Gedanken versunken, als an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Hedwig saß auf dem Fenstersims, stellte sie verwundert fest. Was wollte Harry? Warum kam er nicht her, wenn er etwas wollte? Sie öffnete das Fenster, ließ Hedwig hinein und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Die Schneeeule schuhute verärgert, weil Hermine ihr noch keine Eulenkekse angeboten hatte.

„Sorry Hedwig, mir geht es heute nicht so gut." Damit strich sie der schönen Eule über den Kopf und gab ihr einen Keks. Hedwig zwickte sie zärtlich in den Finger und flog durch das noch offene Fenster wieder davon.

Aha, Harry will also gar keine Antwort, dachte sie und öffnete nun neugierig den Brief.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Was auch immer heute Nacht passiert, verzeih mir.  
__Severus wird da sein und dir helfen. Ich wollte nicht,  
__dass das passiert._

_Harry_

Was war das denn nun schon wieder? War Harry daran Schuld, dass sie sich nicht fühlte? Doch sie konnte diese Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn es klopfte bereits an der Tür. _Severus._ Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und ihr Bauch schien in Flammen zu stehen. Noch immer verwirrt über den Brief nahm sie die Anzeichen ihres Körpers gar nicht wahr.

Als Hermine die Tür öffnete, war ihr klar, dass Harry ihr etwas verabreicht haben musste. Severus stand vollkommen unsicher mit mehreren Tränken vor ihr. Sie ließ ihn rein und setzte sich.

„Was hat er mir gegeben?"

Severus war erstaunt. Woher wusste sie, dass ihr etwas verabreicht wurde? Doch als Antwort reichte Hermine ihm den Brief. Er las ihn und musste verärgert schnauben. _Severus wird da sein und dir helfen. _Pff. Als wenn er eine andere Wahl hätte.

„Severus, was hat er mir gegeben?" Hermine hatte immer mehr mit ihren Körper zu kämpfen. Alles in ihr schien zu brennen.  
„Spanische Fliege."  
„WAS?"  
„Ein Aphrodisiakum."  
„Severus, ich weiß, was Spanische Fliege ist." murmelte sie verärgert. „Aber warum?"  
„Das musst du ihn schon selber fragen!" sagte er.  
„Wie viel?"  
„Viel zu viel. Die halbe Flasche."  
„WAS! Aber das ist doch, oh Merlin. Wie soll ich denn die Nacht überstehen?" _Severus wird da sein und dir helfen.  
_„POTTER, ICH BRING DICH UM!" schrie sie außer sich vor Wut.

Severus ließ sie toben. Er konnte gut verstehen, dass sie stocksauer war. Niemals sollte man mit dem Leben anderer spielen. Und das tat Harry ja. Er spielte mit Hermines Gefühlen und mit ihrem Leben. Severus sah ihr bereits an, dass das Serum seine Wirkung tat. Doch wie sollte er ihr helfen? Er wollte diese Situation nicht ausnutzen, doch wenn er nicht eingriff, würde sie schlimmer leiden, als wenn er ihr half.

„Hermine, schone deine Kräfte, du wirst sie brauchen", murmelte er und augenblicklich war sie still. Ihr Blick war bereits verklärt, ihre Wangen gerötet. Sie sah unglaublich bezaubernd aus und doch war Severus sehr traurig, dass diese Symptome nur wegen des Tranks auftraten, er hätte es sich anders gewünscht.

„Bleib du heute Nacht bei mir?", flüsterte sie verzweifelt und er nickte. Er konnte sie damit nicht alleine lassen.

Hermine spürte ein, immer stärkeres Rauschen in ihren Adern. Nicht mehr lange und ihr Verstand würde sich verabschieden, wahrscheinlich für die ganze Nacht. Schon jetzt konnte sie spüren, dass sie von der Lust vernebelt wurde.

„Es geht los", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Severus. Dieser hörte den Satz und seufzte.  
„Nimm einen Stärkungstrank, damit du bei Kräften bleibst." Er reichte ihr den Trank und sie nahm ihn dankbar an.  
„Was wird nun geschehen?", fragte sie verzweifelt.  
„Das kannst du dir denken. Ich werde dir helfen, wenn du möchtest. Aber ich kann auch nur auf dich aufpassen. Ich will dich nicht drängen." ‚Nicht schon wieder' dachte er.  
„Aber das wird nicht ausreichen, nicht wahr?"  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist eine starke Frau, vielleicht brauchst du mich auch nicht."  
„Ich versuche es." Sie ging ins Bad.

Hermine war verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen. Er hatte so viel für sie getan, sie war ihm unendlich dankbar. Und nun müsste sie ihn missbrauchen. ‚Nein, ich schaffe es auch ohne ihn' dachte sie und stieg unter die Dusche. Den Strahl so kalt, wie es ertragbar war, stand sie einige Minuten drunter, doch die Hitze in ihrem Körper wurde nicht weniger. Seufzend, stieg sie wieder aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um den Körper. Das Frottee reizte ihre empfindlichen Brüste ins unermessliche und unwillkürlich musste sie stöhnen. Warum konnte es nicht einfach vorbeigehen?

Vorsichtig legte sie sich in ihr Bett. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht noch einmal durch das Wohnzimmer gehen musste, denn dann wäre sie ganz bestimmt über ihn hergefallen.

Ihre innere Unruhe wurde schlimmer und sie wälzte sich in ihren Laken. Es war unerträglich, und doch wollte sie ihn nicht um Hilfe bitten.

Severus hatte bereits das Stöhnen im Bad vernommen und verfluchte sich, weil er bereits ein verräterisches Ziehen in den Lenden verspürte. Doch nun sah er sie durch den Spalt in der Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie rekelte sich verführerisch in ihrem Bett und wusste es noch nicht einmal. Wie lange will sie sich noch quälen? Warum half sie sich nicht selbst? Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen, auch wenn er ahnte, dass er dann nicht mehr lange die Kontrolle über sich hatte. Wer konnte schon widerstehen, wenn eine solche Schönheit vollkommen nackt im Zimmer nebenan lag. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann. Und die letzten Jahre Enthaltsamkeit taten seiner Selbstbeherrschung auch nicht gut.

Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr, noch nie hatte sie sich selbstbefriedigt. Wie sollte sie diese Nacht nur überstehen? Alles in ihr brannte wie Feuer. Ihr Verstand wollte noch protestieren, doch ihr Körper sträubte sich dagegen.

„Severus hilf mir", flehte sie. Fast augenblicklich stand er vor ihr.

„Soll ich wirklich?", fragte er fast ängstlich, doch sie nickte. Sanft fuhr er über ihre Brüste, was sie gequält seufzen ließ.

„Bitte..." Severus wusste, dass sie zu lange gewartet hatte. Sie brauchte Erleichterung und das sofort. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Schambereich und seine Finger umspielten ihre empfindsame Perle.

„Oh Gott" schrie sie, als der Orgasmus über ihr zusammenbrach und die unerträgliche Hitze fortspülte.

Kurz klärten sich ihre Augen, als sie ein „Danke" hauchte. Doch er sah es nicht. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Es tat ihm Leid, dass sie litt und noch mehr, dass er diese Situation ausnutzen würde. Denn er wusste, die Hitze würde bald wiederkommen.

Und das Fieber kam wieder. Es überrollte sie, ließ sie verzweifelt und lustvoll aufstöhnen. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab. Zu peinlich der Augenblick. Doch er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft.

„Dieses Mal wird es nicht reichen, Kleines", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Sie nickte. Schnell zog er sich aus, legte sich neben sie. Er streichelte ihren Körper, ließ ihre Lust noch höher steigen. Sie wand sich unter seinen Händen, flehte ihn an, es endlich zu beenden. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf sie, drang in sie ein. Sie schrie vor Lust, bewegte ihr Becken ihm entgegen, damit sie ihn noch tiefer spüren konnte. 'Das wird sie mir nie verzeihen' dachte er noch, bevor auch ihn die Lust übermannte. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, bis er spürte, wie sie erzitterte.

Wieder überrollten sie die Wellen des Höhepunktes. Ihr Innerstes zog sich fast schmerzhaft um ihn, so dass er aufkeuchte. Doch er hielt still, wartete, bis ihr Körper sich beruhigt hatte. Dann zog er sich aus ihr zurück, legte sich neben sie und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn auf sich zog und stürmisch küsste. Wieder dieses Brennen, doch nun wusste sie, dass er ihr helfen konnte. Er verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Körper, lies das Feuer noch weiter lodern. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Scham, seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer Perle, während seine Finger sich in ihr versenkten. Sie schrie auf, zu überwältigend dieses Gefühl. Und wieder kam der Höhepunkt. Sie schrie, schrie ihre Lust raus, in dem sie seinen Namen rief. Erschöpft fiel sie auf das Laken, sah ihn an.

Auch Severus brannte vor Lust. Und doch wollte er keine Erlösung. Quälte sich, während er ihr Erleichterung verschaffte. Auch Hermine merkte, dass er sich quälte. Immer und immer wieder half er ihr. Seine Augen waren noch immer abgewandt. Es tat ihr Leid, dass er sich auch so an sich hielt und sich den Gefühlen nicht hingab. Es war an der Zeit, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Dieses Mal wollte sie spüren, wie er vor Lust verging. Unglaublich sexy lag er neben ihr, ein leichter Schweißfilm zierte seine Haut. Auch er atmete schwer. Als sie wieder dieses Kribbeln spürte legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, zog ihn auf sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Ihr Becken drängte sich ihm entgegen, er wollte sich lösen, doch sie hielt ihn fest und drängte sich seinem Schaft entgegen.

Da war es um ihn geschehen, von seiner Lust benebelt stieß er in sie, nahm sie mit in über die Klippe, schrie ihren Namen und sank erschöpft auf sie. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn, lehnte sich an ihn. „Danke" flüsterte sie, bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Das leise „verzeih mir" von ihm hörte sie nicht mehr. Auch nicht, dass er sich leise anzog und verschwand. Sie hatte es überstanden. Und er, er hatte sie erneut missbraucht.

-TBC-

So, puh, mein erstes Kapitel in dieser "Richtung", ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Oder soll ich solche Aktionen lieber erfahrenen Autoren hinterlassen? Sagt mir bitte eure Meinung...


	18. Auf der Suche

Vielen Dank für die Lieben Reviews. So viele, wie noch nie freu Aber vielleicht könnt ihr euch noch steigern anfeuer

**Kapitel 17 – Auf der Suche**

Weder Severus noch Hermine tauchten am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück oder gar Mittag auf. Für Severus nicht verwunderlich, und doch war Harry mehr als beunruhigt. War alles gut gegangen? Waren sie noch sauer auf ihn? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Schließlich hatte er nur die Steine ins Rollen gebracht. Und nun lagen sie sich glücklich in den Armen und schliefen. Doch so war es nicht.

Als er nach dem Mittagessen zu Hermines Gemächern lief, überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgend etwas stimmte da nicht. Doch Hermine machte auch nach mehrmaligen Klopfen nicht auf. Harry zog die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seinem Umhang und sah nach, ob Severus noch bei ihr war.

Doch Severus war auf der kompletten Karte nicht zu finden Hermine schien vor dem Kamin zu sitzen. Und so versuchte es noch einmal.

„Hermine mach auf!" rief er durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Nein", kam es gedämpft von drinnen.

„Mine, bitte!"

„NEIN. Verschwinde Harry. Du hast genug angerichtet", schrie sie.

Er seufzte. Es war wohl doch nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

„Bitte Mine. Mach auf. Es tut mir leid, ehrlich." Ja, jetzt nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es sein Plan nach hinten losgegangen war, tat es ihm leid. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mehr kaputtgemacht, als er sich vorstellen wollte.

Er schrak zurück, als sich die Tür endlich öffnete. Hervor kam eine junge Frau, die gar nichts mit der Hermine gemein hatte, die er kannte. Ihre Haare zerzaust, ihre Augen vom Weinen gerötet. Ihr Blick glitt durch ihn hindurch, schien ihn gar nicht zu registrieren. Ihre Kleidung bestand nur aus einem Bademantel, doch der war so eng wie möglich zugezogen. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten fahrig und ihre Hand, mit dem Zauberstab, zitterte leicht.

„Oh Merlin, was habe ich nur angerichtet!" fragte er entsetzt. Sie lächelte müde, sagte aber nichts.

„Das wollte ich nicht Mine. Bitte verzeih mir!"

„Das weiß ich. Aber das macht es nicht besser. Geh jetzt bitte wieder. Ich möchte heute niemanden mehr sehen." Sie wollte die Tür bereits wieder schließen, doch Harrys Fuß glitt dazwischen.

„Nein, sag mir erst, was passiert ist. Bitte"

„Nichts, was nicht hätte passieren sollten. Nur bin ich heute Morgen allein aufgewacht. Du weißt, was das bedeutet! Er will nichts von mir. Hat mir nur aus Freundschaft geholfen! Wahrscheinlich sitzt er nun im Kerker und verschwendet keinen Gedanken mehr an mich.", murmelte sie traurig und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Wie sollte sie ihm je wieder unter die Augen treten können?

„Nein", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „Er ist nicht hier. Nicht in Hogwarts."

Hermine schreckte hoch. Er verschwand? Severus Snape würde nicht aus Hogwarts verschwinden, wenn es nicht was wichtiges wäre. Denn seit seiner Entlassung aus Askaban waren jede Menge „Möchtegern-Todesser" unterwegs um ihn zu bestrafen.

„Vielleicht hatte er einen Auftrag von Minerva" sagte sie, wusste aber, dass es nicht stimmte. Minerva beauftragte ihn nur noch sehr selten. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Severus.

„Nein, dann wüssten wir davon."

„Wo kann er denn sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mine.", murmelte Harry schuldbewusst.

Während Hermine sich schnell fertig macht, um bei der Suche nach Severus zu helfen, war Harry bereits auf dem Weg zu Minerva. Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen Anhaltspunkt, wo sich der Gesuchte befand.

Ohne zu Klopfen trat er in das Büro der Direktorin. Dieser hob ihren Kopf verwundert von ihren Unterlagen und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Hast du keine Manieren?", fragte sie barsch.

„Severus ist verschwunden.", erklärte er sein Verhalten kurz. Und sie verstand.

„Er ist nicht in Hogwarts?", fragte sie überflüssigerweise.

Harry zeigte ihr die Karte.

„Nein. Er ist nicht mehr hier. Wo kann er hinsein? Ich habe Angst, dass er etwas unüberlegtes tut."

„Warum sollte er?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Einen unverzeihlichen.", sagte er leise, fast flüsternd.

„Welchen?"

„Ich habe Hermine und Severus, na ja, fast gezwungen, miteinander zu schlafen."

„Wie!"

„Spanische Fliege."

Minerva schluckte. Auch sie kannte die Wirkung dieses starken Aphrodisiakums.

„Wem hast du sie gegeben? Beiden?"

„Nein, nur Hermine.", murmelte er.

„Warum?" Sie verstand es nicht.

„Weil sie ihn schon so lange liebt und es nicht einmal weiß. Ich wollte doch nur ein wenig nachhelfen.", verteidigte er sich.

„Aber du weißt doch, dass man niemanden zwingen kann. Schon gar nicht Hermine. Gerade sie braucht Zeit zum Vertrauen. Und du hast ihr diese Zeit genommen."

„Ich weiß."

„Und Severus, wie kommt er ins Spiel?"

„Ich habe es ihm gesagt. Er hatte ja gestern wieder ein Treffen mit ihr."

„Und was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, dass passiert ist, was diese Droge vorgibt. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum Severus nun nicht mehr da ist."

Minerva saß still in ihrem Sessel und dachte nach. Sie ahnte, dass Severus dasselbe für Hermine empfand. Doch es sich einzugestehen oder dem Gegenüber, war ein großer Unterschied. Und nun wurde er zu einer Tat gezwungen, die er schon einmal, zwar anders, aber doch irgendwie dasselbe, tun musste. Er musste mit ihr Schlafen, weil er keine Wahl hatte. Wieder einmal.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Aber es liegt nicht in meinen Händen, es dir zu erklären, wenn du selbst nicht genug Verstand hast, zuerst zu denken und dann zu handeln.", sagte sie kalt. Oh, sie war sauer.

Endlich hatte sich in Hogwarts ein wenig die Normalität eingenistet, dann kam Potter wieder und machte alles kaputt.

Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Ihm tat es wahnsinnig leid, dass er wieder einmal Mist gebaut hatte.

„Wo kann er denn sein?", fragte er. Harry musste ihn finden. Mit ihm reden, sich auch bei ihm entschuldigen.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", sagte sie, obwohl sie bereits eine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich werde ihn finden." Sein Gryffindorstolz ließ ihn wieder erst handeln und dann denken. So machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und suchte mit diesem Severus' Aura. Er schloss die Augen und apparierte.

„Du weißt, wo er ist.", kam eine erheiterte Stimme von der Seite. Minerva nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass er in Durmstrang ist. Und du auch. Aber auch du hast es Harry nicht gesagt, Albus."

„Warum sollte ich? Er hat seine Strafe verdient. Und der Verschleierungszauber, den Severus auf seine Aura gelegt hat, wird Harry überall hinbringen, aber nicht zu Severus."

Albus gluckste.

„Du hast Recht. Hoffentlich ist er bis zum Montagmorgen zurück sein, sonst, brauchen wir noch einen Vertretungslehrer.", murmelte Minerva, doch auch sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Auch Hermine stürmte, ohne anzuklopfen, in das Büro ihrer Vorgesetzten. Diese hatte sie schon erwartet.

„Hat Harry alles erzählt?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife. Sie nickte Albus kurz zu, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Ja, hat er."

„Weißt du, wo Severus sein kann?"

„In Durmstrang."

„Was will er denn dort?" –außer weglaufen-

„Er besucht seinen Onkel."

„Du wusstest davon? Onkel?"

„Nein ich wusste nichts davon. Aber er sucht seine Ruhe immer dort. Und auch die Antworten auf seine Fragen. Ja, er hat einen Onkel. Edward Prince. Er ist der Schulleiter."

Hermine schluckte. Ihr kam das Erlebte im 6. Schuljahr in den Sinn. Der Halbblutprinz. Eileen Prince. Also Severus' Onkel, mütterlicherseits.

„Ich muss Severus finden.", sagte sie fest entschlossen.

„Gut. Dann wirst du gleich mit einem Portschlüssel dort hingebracht werden. Denn apparieren kannst du nicht nach Durmstrang.", erklärte Minerva.

„Danke. Aber wo ist Harry?"

Albus gluckste erneut.

„Wahrscheinlich in Tasmanien.", sagte er.

„Was? Wieso? Was will er denn in Tasmanien?"

„Severus finden." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Verschleierungszauber.", sagte Hermine wissend. Nur Harry wäre auf die Idee gekommen, Severus per Aurasuchzauber zu suchen. Severus hatte diesen Zauber bereits solange, wie er hier in Hogwarts war. So konnte ihn niemand finden, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Albus nickte.

Minerva suchte in dieser Zeit bereits einen geeigneten Gegenstand, diesen fand sie in einer Kleinen Schatulle.

„Portus" sprach sie den Zauber und Hermine bereitete sich darauf vor, gleich in weggerissen zu werden.

Sie wollte gerade die Schatulle greifen, als Albus sie ihr Handeln unterbrach.

„Warte."

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Doch er wandte seinen Blick zu Minerva.

„Du hast meine Umhänge doch behalten, oder Liebes?" Minerva errötete, nickte.

„Gib Hermine bitte meinen Wintermantel. So weiß Edward, dass sie in guter Absicht kommt und sie friert sich nicht zu Tode in Durmstrang.", erklärte er den beiden Frauen.

Minerva nickte erneut, und holte Albus' Umhang aus einem Schrank, den Hermine bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich erschien er nur, wenn er gebraucht wurde, ähnlich dem Raum der Wünsche.

Minerva legte Hermine den mitternachtsblauen Umhang um die Schultern und gab ihr die Schatulle. Dann zählte sie bis drei und Hermine verschwand.

Hermine spürte, das ihr verhasste Reißen im Bauch, und ehe sie sich daran gewöhnen konnte war sie bereits da. Jahrelange Erfahrung mit dieser sehr unbequemen Reisemethode, ließ sie auf ihren Füßen landen. Wenigstens ein Vorteil dabei. Und doch brauchte sie ein paar Minuten um den Schwindel, der das Reisen mit Portschlüssel bei ihr immer hervorbrachte, zu überwinden. Dann sah sie sich um.

Das Schloss war ähnlich dem von Hogwarts. Und doch umgab es eine dunkle Aura. Die dunklen Backsteine ließen es fast Schwarz erscheinen. Ein unheimlicher Kontrast zu dem weißen Schnee, der hier lag. Die bereits eingetretene Dunkelheit ließ sie vermuten, dass sie sich im Norden Russlands, oder gar in Norwegen befand. Eine eisige Kälte lies sie Zittern. Sie schloss den Mantel, dankbar, dass Albus daran gedacht hatte. Ihr Atem gefror, kaum, dass er ihre Lungen verlassen hatte. Diese brannten und ließen sie schnell den Weg ins Schloss laufen, aus Angst zu erfrieren. Und doch hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie das Eingangstor betrat. Denn auch im Innern des Schlosses schien es nicht wärmer zu sein. Und mindestens genauso dunkel. Ein Blick zurück sagte ihr aber, dass sie im Schloss sicherer war. Hinter ihr war eine beklemmende Dunkelheit, die nicht von der Nacht herrührte.

Als sie sich in der Eingangshalle umsah, bemerkte sie einen kleinen Hauself. Dieser schritt auf sie zu.

„Sie werden bereits erwartet, Miss Granger.", piepste er und ging, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, voran.

Nicht wissend, wohin sie geführt wurde, folgte sie dem Hauself.

-TBC-

Na, hört sich das spannend an?


	19. Ein bisschen Famile

_Seit ihr mir böse, wenn ich euch schon wieder keine Antworten auf eure Reviews gebe? Meine Tochter liegt mit Fieber im Bett und ich habe mich schnell mal verdrückt um euch nicht noch länger auf das neue Kap warten zu lassen. Die nächsten Reviews beantworte ich, versprochen! Hier also das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. ;o)_

**Kapitel 18 – ein bisschen Familie**

Severus verschwand, direkt nachdem er Hermine ihrem Schlaf überlassen hatte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, um selbst zu schlafen. Das konnte er auch später noch. Vorrangig war erst einmal seine Flucht zu dem einzigen Ort, der ihm einfiel. Zu Ed. Wohlwissend, dass er dort nicht gefunden wurde. Eiligen Schrittes durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und lief die vielen Stufen zum Büro des Direktors hinauf. Er brauchte kein Passwort, denn der Gargoyle erkannte ihn und ließ ihn passieren. Wie erwartet öffnete sich die Tür des Büros automatisch.

„Sev, schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Flüchtig wurde er umarmt. Die einzige vertraute Geste, die Severus je von seiner Familie annahm. Abgesehen von seiner Mutter. Edward Prince, Zwillingsbruder von Eileen, deutete seinem Neffen, doch am Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Severus ging dem nach.

„Was führt dich her?", fragte der Ed.

„"Familiensinn.", brummte Severus.

Edward lachte.

„Dein Humor ist immer noch der Selbe. Du hattest noch nie viel Sinn für Familie, Severus. Also, was ist los?"

Severus wäre am liebsten wieder aufgesprungen und gegangen. Er legte keinen Wert auf die Unterhaltung, die nun folgen würde.

„Ed, ist das Gästezimmer für mich frei?", überging er die Frage.

„Ja, dein Zimmer ist wie immer bereits vorbereitet."

„Dann gehe ich schlafen."

Severus stand auf.

„Aber nur, wenn ich nachher ein paar Antworten bekomme.", sagte der Direktor.

Severus nickte und verschwand.

Severus ließ sich Zeit. Er hatte in dieser Nacht kaum geschlafen, trotz der anstrengenden Ereignisse, der letzten Stunden. Das Mittagessen wurde ihm von den Hauselfen gebracht, zusammen mit einem starken Kaffee. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Über die Geschehnisse der Nacht. Was Hermine nun über ihn denken musste. Wahrscheinlich, dass er ihre Situation ausgenutzt hatte. Er seufzte. Und nun musste er seinem Onkel Rede und Antwort stehen. Mit der Gewissheit, dass er bereits erwartet wurde, ging er zügigen Schrittes zum Büro des Direktors. Kein Schüler begegnete ihm. Doch das war nicht verwunderlich. In Durmstrang waren die Gänge kein Lauerplatz für freche Schüler. Diese verbrachten ihre Freizeit mit Lernen oder lesen. Also waren die Schüler entweder in der Bibliothek oder den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu finden.

Eine Disziplin, die er sich für Hogwarts immer gewünscht hatte.

Und wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet, als er vor dem Büro seines Onkels stand.

„Guten Morgen Sev.", wurde er freundlich begrüßt.

Severus verstand bis heute nicht, wie dieser herzensgute Mann, der sein Onkel war, dieses düstere Schloss mit all seinen Schülern und Lehrern beaufsichtigen konnte. Er erinnerte ihn an Albus. Gütig, mächtig, allwissend.

Und seine Güte ging ihm nicht verloren. Er war immer gern bei seinem Onkel gewesen, dem einzigen Familienmitglied, der Eileen nicht verbannt hatte, weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hatte. Edward blieb selbst immer unverheiratet, hatte eine uneheliche Tochter. Fiona Prince war in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters getreten und unterrichtete in Durmstrang Zaubertränke. Etwas, was sie mit Severus gemeinsam hatte.

„Hör auf zu träumen und komm rein.", riss Edward seinen Neffen aus den Gedanken. Dieser nickte und trat ein. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, den er vor ein paar Stunden schon einmal besetzt hatte.

„Bist du nun bereit, darüber zu reden?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

„Nein."

„Und wenn ich einfach nur einmal zu Besuch kommen wollte?"

„Du kommst nie einfach so. Es hatte schon immer einen Grund. Schon als Kind bist du zu mir geflüchtet. Auch wenn es mir nie etwas ausgemacht hatte. Du bist und bleibst der Selbe. Und du würdest nicht einfach so kommen."

Er hatte Recht.

„Es ist lange her."

„Ja, das ist es. Das letzte Mal, als du hier warst ist jetzt fast 9 Jahre her. Direkt nach dem Angriff auf diese Schülerin von dir. Wie hieß sie noch gleich?"

„Hermine Granger.", brummte er. Wieder dachte er an letzte Nacht. Und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Weißt du, was aus ihr geworden ist?"

„Sie ist Lehrerin in Hogwarts."

„Das heißt, ihr seht euch jeden Tag!"

„Ja."

„Weiß sie, dass du es warst?"

„Ja"

„Und wie geht sie damit um?"

- bis letzte Nacht ganz gut –

„Ziemlich gut. Sie redet ganz normal mit mir, wir sind Kollegen, und sie behandelt mich auch so."

- hoffentlich auch weiterhin -  
„Bemerkenswert. Sie muss eine starke Frau sein." Edward strich sich über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Sehr stark. Sie braucht niemanden."

„Ist sie der Grund dafür, dass du hier bist?"

„Ja, auch."

„Was ist passiert? Es kann ja nicht daran liegen, dass ihr miteinander arbeiten müsst. Das müsst ihr schon seit ein paar Monaten. Oder weiß sie es erst seit kurzem."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie weiß es seit November."

„Junge, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste. Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich es nie erfahren, weil ich vorher das Zeitliche gesegnet habe.", brummte Edward.

„Ich habe sie missbraucht.", es lag ein trauriger Ausdruck in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, vor fast 9 Jahren, dass weiß ich bereits. Du warst hier, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich habe sie letzte Nacht missbraucht."

„Was? Schon wieder? Aber warum?" Das hatte Edward nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Sie stand unter dem Einfluss der Spanischen Fliege."

„Du hast ihr die Spanische Fliege gegeben? Denkst du nicht, dass es auf der Welt auch willige Frauen gibt, die es nicht unter Drogen gesetzt werden müssen?" Edward war wütend. Richtig wütend.

„Nicht ich, Potter."

Severus spuckte den Namen aus, als wenn er einen Schluck saure Milch getrunken hätte.

„Was? Harry Potter? Aber so weit ich weiß, ist er Miss Grangers bester Freund! Wie kommt Der-Junge-der-Überlebt-hat dazu, seiner besten Freundin so etwas anzutun?"

„Frag ihn. Aber das geht gerade nicht, er ist in Sibirien."

„Was will er denn dort?"

„Er sucht mich."

Ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte über Severus' Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich, wie er den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte, wenn er so dumm ist und dich über den Aurasucher versucht zu finden." Edward konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Er hatte wahrlich Glück und fähige Helfer."

„Wahrscheinlich. Das erklärt immer noch nicht, was du mit der Sache von letzter Nacht zu tun hast."

Severus schnaubte.

„Harry wollte Hermine über ihre Scheu hinweghelfen und dachte, mit einer halben Flasche Aphrodisiakum würde das schon gehen."

„Eine halbe Flasche? Ist er denn des Wahnsinns? Sie hätte sterben können!"

„Soweit hat Harry nicht gedacht." Wie kam er dazu, Potter sogar zu verteidigen?

Er spürte, dass Harry wieder versuchte ihn zu finden. Und nun im Himalaja landete.

„Und trotzdem ist es kein Zeichen der Freundschaft, jemanden so etwas anzutun. Wie muss man sich fühlen, wenn man auf jemanden angewiesen ist. Gerade so eine junge starke Frau."

„Du kennst sie?", fragte er verwundert über Edwards Feststellung.

„Nein, aber ich kann lesen. Und die Zeitungen schreiben viel über sie. Schließlich ist sie eine Berühmtheit. Sie hat dem großen Potter bei der Vernichtung geholfen."

„Was steht über sie in den Zeitungen?"

„Nun, wie ich sehe liest du immer noch nicht den Tagespropheten. Laut der Zeitung ist die junge Miss Granger Klassenbeste gewesen. Man hat sie nie mit irgendwelchen Affären gesehen. Immer nur mit einem Buch in der Hand. Ihr verstand soll unglaublich sein. Angeblich ist sie die stärkste Hexe seit Dumbledore."

„Scheint, als wenn dieses Schmierblatt auch mal die Wahrheit schreibt.", knurrte Snape, um seinen Stolz auf diese kleine Hexe zu verbergen. Doch Edward bemerkte es sofort.

„Du liebst sie, oder?"

Severus wurde erst leichenblass, dann rot.

„Ja, schon so lange. Und nun? Nun hat Potter alles zerstört."

„Na wenigstens gibst du dir nicht mehr die Schuld."

„Und trotzdem war ich es, der sie missbraucht hat."

„Sieht sie es genauso?"

„Das nehme ich an."

„Wie, das nimmst du an? Hast du nicht mit ihr geredet?"

„Nein. Wie könnte ich?"

„Du bist einfach so gegangen? Ohne ein Wort zu ihr?"

Severus nickte.

„Und was glaubst du, denkt sie jetzt?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie froh, mich nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.", brummte er missmutig.

„Oder sie ist enttäuscht, weil du nicht da warst, als sie aufgewacht ist."

„Warum sollte sie?"

„Weil sie vielleicht froh war, dass du ihr geholfen hast."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du warst doch da, als es losging."

„Ja, weil sie es wollte."

„Na da hast du es doch. Sie wollte, dass du dableibst."

„Ja, aber da hat nur die Spanisch Fliege aus ihr gesprochen."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

„Du weißt, aber dass der Verstand bei so etwas klar bleibt."

Severus schnaubte.

„Also weißt du es. Und demzufolge wollte sie wirklich, dass du bei ihr bist."

„Warum sollte sie das wollen?"

„Vielleicht liebt sie dich auch?"

Severus schwieg beharrlich. Doch eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen verriet ihn.

„Du hoffst, dass sie dich auch liebt, habe ich Recht?"

„Natürlich, aber nachdem, was ich ihr angetan habe, kann sie mich gar nicht lieben."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich ihr Leben zerstört habe."

„Ist das deine Meinung, oder ihre?"

„Meine und auch ihre, denke ich."

„Du denkst es nur, das ist das Problem. Vielleicht solltest du sie auch mal fragen, und nicht immer nur versuchen, ihre Gedankengänge selbst zu denken."

„Glaubst du wirklich, sie würde mir die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich sie fragen würde?"

„Wäre es nicht einen Versuch wert?"

Severus schwieg. Was sollte er darauf auch antworten?

Edward spürte, wie es für ihn als Direktor üblich war, dass sie Besuch bekamen. Er wusste auch sofort, wer es war.

„Sie ist da."

„WER?"

„Die, die du liebst."

Severus schluckte.

„Warum?"

„Das finden wir gleich heraus. Ich werde einen Hauselfen bitten, sie hier her zu bringen."

„Ich kann ihr jetzt nicht unter die Augen treten." Fast hätte man Verzweiflung aus Severus' Stimme hören können.

„Dann geh, aber bleib in der Nähe."

-TBC-

_Ok, ich geb's zu. Dieses Chapter ist ziemlich OOC. Aber er liebt. Und das alleine ist eigentlich bereits OOC. Also verzeiht mir dieses Kap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem._

_An alle Schwarzleser:  
Hinterlasst mir doch bitte auch ein Review._


	20. Gespräche

_Gebt es zu: Wer hat das letzte Kapitel gelesen und nicht reviewt? Den belege ich jetzt mit einem ganz ganz gemeinen KITZELFLUCH zauberstabschwing Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Nur für euch ;o)_

**Kapitel 19 – Gespräche**

Hermine wurde, wie sie bereits erwartet hatte, zum Büro des Direktors geführt. Die Tür öffnete sich, als sie davor stand. Nicht einmal Zeit zum Durchatmen hatte sie gehabt. Ein Zauberer kam ihr entgegen, die gütigsten Augen, seit sie Albus das erste mal erblickt hatte, strahlten sie an. Nie hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass dieser Mann, diese gütigen Augen zum Direktor Durmstrangs, oder gar zur Verwandtschaft von Severus gehören könnten. Edward Prince trug einen Mitternachtsblauen Umhang, der ihrem, den sie gerade trug Konkurrenz machte, fast hätte man meinen können sie wurden zusammen gekauft. Er trug kurzes dunkelgraues Haar, ebenso einen gestutzten Bart in der selben Farbe. Seine braunen Augen schienen zu funkeln, als er es ihr gleichmachte, und sie von oben bis unten besah.

„Willkommen, Professor Granger," mit einer einladenden Geste deutete er ihr, einzutreten.

Sie reichte ihm die Hand, nickte kurz und ging durch die Tür.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Prince. Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie ehrlich und ein Zwinkern war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Wie bei Albus, dachte sie und schluckte. Es musste Severus schwer fallen, hier her zu kommen.

„Das selbe kann ich auch sagen. Nehmen sie doch Platz, Professor. Möchten sie einen Tee?"

Sie nahm dankend an und sogleich stand eine Tasse würzigen Kräutertees vor ihr. Ein vorsichtiger Blick von ihr ging durch das Büro. Viele Porträts von ehemaligen Lehrern, unter anderem auch Igor Karkaroff, aber auch Familienbilder, wie Hermine verwundert feststellte. Edward mit einem kleinen Mädchen, wahrscheinlich seine Tochter. Auch einige Bilder von Severus mit seinem Onkel. Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus sich tatsächlich ablichten ließe. Doch anscheinend war bei Severus nichts unmöglich.

Das Büro selbst war recht dunkel, aber nicht ungemütlich gehalten. Dunkelgrüne Sessel standen vor dem Schreibtisch. Ein Denkarium zu ihrer Rechten. Eine schwarze Eule saß auf einem Bücherregal und schlief, doch es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie aufwachte, denn die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen.

„Nun, Professor Granger, haben sie sich umgesehen?", die Frage klang nicht unfreundlich, doch Hermine überzog dennoch eine leichte Röte.

„Kein Grund sich zu schämen. Nach der Einrichtung eines Menschen kann man angeblich auch seinen Besitzer beurteilen."

Hermine lächelte.

„Der Grund, weshalb ich eigentlich gekommen bin..."

„... ist mein Neffe, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte, sein wissender Blick beunruhigte sie sehr.

„Warum suchen sie ihn?"

„Er ist nicht in Hogwarts. Und wir Kollegen machen uns Sorgen."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Wissen Sie wo er ist, Professor?"

„Ja." Edward nippte genüsslich an seinem Tee.

„Könnten Sie mir auch sagen, wo er ist?"

„Ich denke, es reicht, dass Sie wissen, dass er in Sicherheit ist und dass er rechtzeitig zum Unterricht wieder in Hogwarts ist."

„Ich würde ihn gern noch vorher sprechen, wäre das möglich?"

Diesem Mann musste man auch alles aus der Nase ziehen, schnaubte sie innerlich.

„Warum wollen Sie das?"

Und schon hatte das Blatt sich gewendet.

„Wir hatten letzte Nacht ein gemeinsames Erlebnis, welches ihn wahrscheinlich zu der Flucht getrieben hat."

„Darf man denn fragen, um was für ein Erlebnis es sich handelt?"

Hermine errötete nun erneut.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich denke, dass geht nur Severus und mich etwas an."

„Das verstehe ich natürlich, doch mich würde halt interessieren, was Severus zu dieser Flucht getrieben hat."

„Mich auch.", murmelte Hermine.

„Sie wissen es auch nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dabei tut Severus nichts, ohne einen Grund."

„Auch wenn er für Außenstehende nicht immer erkennbar ist." Beendete sie den Satz.

Edwards Augen blitzten auf.

„Sie scheinen ihn gut zu kennen."

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist aber auch sehr schwierig, Severus kennen zu lernen. Und selbst wenn man glaubt ihn zu kennen, lernt man immer wieder neue Sachen an ihm."

„Sie sind nur Kollegen?"

„Ja."

„Professor Granger, aus Ihrem ‚Ja' klingt ein leider."

„Mag sein, doch das ist hier nicht der Zweck meines hier seins." Sie nippte erneut an der Tasse.

„Vielleicht ja doch."

„Warum sollte es?"

„Nun, mal angenommen, Sie beide wären Freunde, dann wäre es doch nicht verwunderlich, dass Sie ihn suchen. Doch wenn sie nur Arbeitskollegen sind, warum kommt Direktorin McGonagall nicht persönlich vorbei. Stattdessen schickt sie eine junge Frau, die nur mit einem Portschlüssel hier her gelangen kann."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Edward schien ein Gespür für die richtigen Fragen und richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu haben.

„Sie mögen ihn?"

„Ja," erwiderte sie heiser.

„Was ist gestern geschehen?"

„Severus hat mir aus einer sehr prekären Situation geholfen."

„Und nun wollen Sie sich bedanken?"

„Auch und ihn fragen, warum er verschwunden ist. Denn ich verstehe es nicht."

Edward nickte. Er wusste, dass Severus im Nebenraum alles mithören konnte. Sollte er es wagen?

„Gut, Professor Granger, ich werde ihn holen. Es kann ein paar Minuten dauern. Würden Sie solange warten?", Edward war sich sicher, dass Severus diesen Wink verstanden hatte.

„Natürlich, Professor Prince."

Er verschwand aus der Tür.

Hermine saß immer noch auf diesem gemütlichen Sessel und wartete. Wieder glitt ihr Blick auf die Bilder. Wären viele Porträts böse Blicke hinter ihr herschickten, wie konnte es sein, dass ein Schlammblut alleine in Durmstrangs Büro sein konnte, waren ihre Augen von Severus gefesselt. Noch nie hatte sie seine Augen so leuchten sehen, wie auf diesen Bildern. Leise seufzte sie.

Leise betrat er den Raum. Edward hatte rechtgehabt. Severus konnte aus dem Nebenraum alles hören. Doch trotz alledem wusste er nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Als er ihr seufzen hörte, sah er auf. Ihre Augen waren auf die Fotos gerichtet. Jetzt oder nie. Er räusperte sich, wollte nicht, dass sie sich erschreckte.

Sie erschrak trotzdem. Sah auf und sah ihn. Auch er schien in der letzten Nacht nicht viel Schlaf gehabt zu haben. Seine Augen waren von dunklen Ringen umschlossen, sein Blick war trotzig und unsicher. Er schien seine Gefühle verbergen zu wollen. Es war sehr schwer nicht in seinen Geist einzudringen um zu erfahren, was passiert war. Doch sie riss sich zusammen, wollte die Freundschaft zu ihm nicht gefährden.

Beide sahen sich. Keiner sprach. Denn niemand wollte den Anfang machen. Reden hieße, über die vergangene Nacht zu reden. Eine Nacht die keiner vergaß. Sahen sich nur an, versuchten ihre Antworten in den Augen des anderen zu finden. Und doch warf es noch mehr Fragen auf.

Irgendwann durchbrach sie die Stille.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", eine Feststellung, kein Vorwurf.

Und genau dies verwunderte ihn. Er sah nur Ehrlichkeit und Sorge in ihren Augen. Doch warum? Sie sollte wieder Angst vor ihm haben, doch hatte sie das je?

„Ich weiß."

„Warum bist du nicht geblieben?" Sie musste es einfach fragen.

Und er schwieg. Sah sie an und wusste nichts zu sagen. Hätten sie darüber reden sollen? Vielleicht. Sollten sie jetzt darüber reden? Auf jeden Fall.

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen."

Was meinte er?

„Was hättest du nicht ertragen?" Hermine war ehrlich verwundert.

„Deine Vorwürfe am nächsten Morgen."

„Warum sollte ich dir denn Vorwürfe machen?"

Er seufzte.

„Weil ich es wieder getan habe."

„Was?"

Schien sie es denn gar nicht zu verstehen? Warum hielt sie seinem Blick stand, auch wenn er am liebsten gehen wollte. Rennen, weit weg. Wieder fliehen.

„Ich habe dich erneut missbraucht."

„Du hast mich nicht missbraucht.", erwiderte sie heftig.

„Ich habe deine Situation ausgenutzt, das nennt man Missbrauch."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Wenn hier jemand den anderen missbrauch hat, dann war es ja wohl ich."

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

Nun war es an ihm, erstaunt zu sein.

„Ich habe dich fast gezwungen, mir zu helfen. Ich habe dich gebeten zu bleiben und ich wusste, was passiert."

„Das wusste ich auch."

Hermine kam auf ihn zu. So nah, dass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste. Dann, ganz leise sagte sie.

„Dann haben wir es beide gewollt."

Er schluckte. Konnte ihren Duft riechen, wollte sie küssen, sie berühren. Doch er zwang sich, dies nicht zu tun.

„Du standest unter Drogen."

„Ich war aber bei Verstand, auch wenn mein Körper sich nach dir gesehnt hat."

Wusste sie eigentlich, was sie ihm damit antat?

„Doch es sprach dein Körper aus dir."

Sie kam einen weiteren Schritt näher. Fast berührte ihre Nase sein Kinn.

„Nein, es war die Seele."

-TBC-

_Übrigens, der Kitzelfluch wird erst beim Abgeben eines Reviews aufgehoben muhahaha_


	21. Rückfall

_Endlich! Es hat nach stundenlangem Probieren geklappt... Ich kann euch das neue Kapitel präsentieren! Hoffentlich hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt... Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ich war ganz sprachlos! Aber jetzt habt ihr meinen Anspruch ziemlich hochgeschraubt... Ich will jetzt immer so viele haben. Schafft ihr das? Vielen Dank auch an ranko9000, Nena, TiniSnape und Julia, denen ich leider nicht antworten konnte. Ihr habt ja alle Recht... Der Kitzelfluch war keine gute Idee, obwohl er anscheinend Früchte getragen hat g _

_So... lange genug gelabert. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung!_

**Kapitel 20 – Rückfall**

_Sie kam einen weiteren Schritt näher. Fast berührte ihre Nase sein Kinn._  
_"Nein, es war die Seele."_

Severus sah sie an. Sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?"  
Sie nickte. Die Nervosität war ihr anzusehen, sie reckte ihr Kinn, hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen, schloss kurz genüsslich die Augen.  
„Ja, das ist es. Ich wollte es schon so lange, doch ich hatte Angst vor der Zurückweisung. Ich fühle mich das erste Mal seit 10 Jahren zu jemanden hingezogen, wie hätte ich mit Zurückweisung leben können?"  
Severus zog scharf Luft ein. Und wieder meldete sich sein Gewissen. Er war Schuld, dass sie kein Leben hatte, bisher. Und nun? Nun verliebte sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn. War sie überhaupt verliebt? Er wollte es so gern wissen und doch sprach er es nicht an.  
Stattdessen platzierte er viele kleine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, sah sie lächeln.  
„Die letzte Nacht..."  
„... war unglaublich.", beendete sie den Satz lächelnd.  
„Das waren die Drogen."  
„Das waren nicht die Drogen. Du warst unglaublich.", hauchte sie zärtlich.  
Er schluckte.  
„Glaub mir, das hatte mit mir nichts zu tun."  
„Dann beweis es mir."  
„Wie, ich soll es dir beweisen?  
Sie lächelte.  
„Beweis mir, dass du mich diese Nacht nicht glücklich machen kannst."  
Er war sprachlos. Das war eine Wette, und was für eine! Entweder er verlor, oder beide taten es irgendwie.  
„Oder willst du es gar nicht?", fragte sie sogleich verunsichert.

Statt einer Antwort fuhr er mit dem Küssen fort, platzierte kleine Küsse auf Nase, Stirn, Wangen. Sah ihr tief in die Augen, eroberte ihre Lippen, kostete ihren Geschmack. Seine Hand fuhr duch ihr weiches Haar, die andere glitt zärtlich ihren Rücken entlang. Ihr leises Stöhnen ließ ihn erkennen, wo sie sich befanden. Auch wenn er Edward nicht zutrauen würde, sie zu stören, war dessen Büro kein Ort für ein Stell-Dich-Ein. Er unterbrach sein Tun. Hermines enttäuschtes Schnurren ließ ihn innerlich schmunzeln.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das hier tun sollten.", raunte er ihr zu.  
Sofort änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, wurde enttäuscht, fast ängstlich.  
„Ich verstehe.", sie löste sich von ihm, mied seinen Blick.

Sie wandte sich ab, zu groß war die Pein, sich ihm an den Hals geworfen zu haben. Sie wollte nur noch weg von ihm, zog sich ihrem Umhang enger um die Schultern, wollte aus der Tür gehen.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihn, sein belustigtes Grinsen gab ihr den Rest. Er schien sich über sie lustig zu machen.  
Hastig öffnete sie die Tür, wollte bereits raus rennen, als sie, sanft aber bestimmt, festgehalten wurde.  
„Was ist denn noch? Hast du mich noch nicht genug gedemütigt?" fragte sie trotzig, sah ihn jedoch nicht an, zu groß die Scham, sollte er das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen.

Doch es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, was sie wollte. Sein Zeigefinger glitt unter ihr Kinn, hob es sanft hoch, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Gedemütigt schloss sie die Augen. Es war zu viel. Sie konnte ihn keine Sekunde länger ertragen, wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch er hielt sie nur umso stärker fest. Panik kam in ihr hoch, sie begann unkontrolliert zu Zittern. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, ließen sich nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
„Bitte" flüsterte sie. „Lass mich."

Severus bemerkte die Panik, ließ sie sofort los. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Sie drehte sich um, wollte schon aus dem Büro rennen, als sie seine leise Stimme vernahm.  
„Geh nicht. Bitte." Das letzte Wort war nur geflüstert.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie zum Bleiben veranlasste, und doch stand sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihn im Türrahmen, drehte sich nicht um, lief aber auch nicht weiter.  
„Warum?"  
Ihrer Stimme war anzuhören, dass sie noch immer weinte. Doch auch in seinen Worten waren Tränen.  
„Das habe ich nicht gewollt."  
Sie drehte sich nun doch um.  
„Was hast du nicht gewollt?"  
„Ich wollte dir niemals mehr Angst machen."  
Sie sah ihn an, lange, schweigend. Was hätte sie darauf antworten können? Dass sie trotz allem Angst hatte, gar Panik verspürte? Das hätte es nicht besser gemacht.

Er stand mitten im Raum, sah sie an. Traurig, resigniert. Als hätte er etwas verloren. Sie verstand es nicht. Er wollte sie doch gar nicht.  
Er kam näher, stellte sich vor sie, hob erneut ihr Kinn an. Lange sah er in ihre Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, seine Augen zeigten eine Wärme, die sie erschaudern ließ. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ihre Augen waren nur noch auf ihn gerichtet. Sie schluckte hart, stellte sich der Wahrheit.  
„Du hättest mir nur sagen brauchen, dass du mich nicht willst. Aber ich kenne den Unterschied von harmlosen Flirten und Zuneigung noch nicht. Ich habe es verlernt. Es war mein Fehler."  
Severus seufzte.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dich nicht zu wollen. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir das _hier _nicht tun sollten. Weil das Büro meines Onkels nicht der rechte Ort für die Aktivitäten ist, die ich mit dir vorhatte."

Ein bitteres Lachen war von ihr zu hören. Dir ganze Situation nur wegen ihrer Unsicherheit. Sie sah auf, versank in seinen Augen, wollte ihn nur noch küssen, vergessen, was gerade geschehen war. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem seinigen, ihre Hände legten sich vorsichtig auf seine Wangen, streichelten seine Haut, ihre Augen ließen seine nicht los, als ihr Lippen zart auf seinen ankamen. Vorsichtig öffneten ihre Lippen sich, ihre kleine Zunge fuhr langsam die Konturen entlang, ihre rechte Hand vergrub sich in seinem Haar. Die linke streichelte weiterhin seine weiche Haut.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm. So gerne wollte er nachgeben, versinken in diesen so zärtlichen Kuss. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je von jemandem solche Zuneigung erfahren zu haben. Und doch würde zu viel ungesagt bleiben, wenn er jetzt nachgab. Und so unterbrach er, diesen so sanften Kuss.

„Wir sollten Reden." Wieder war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern.  
„Du hast Recht." Sie klang resigniert, trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete, scheinbar völlig interessiert, den Boden.  
„Aber nicht hier. Wir sollten in mein Zimmer gehen."  
Er sah ihr Nicken und ging an ihr vorbei, zeigte ihr den Weg zu seinen Räumen. Hermine sah ihn wieder nicht an, dachte, sie hätte erneut etwas falsch gemacht. Doch hatte sie ihn nicht seufzen hören? Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb. Doch wie lange?

In seinen Räumen angekommen, bestellte Severus erst einmal Kaffee für beide. Die Hauselfen brachten diesen mit einer großen Auswahl an Knabbereien. Er reichte ihr einen großen Becher des heißen Gebräus. Langsam trank sie ihr Lieblingsgetränk, sah ihn nicht an, schwieg. Auch er hatte seit dem Eintreffen in seinen Räumen kein Wort gesagt. Doch es musste noch so viel gesagt werden. Und so begann er, nach endlosen Minuten.  
„Du bist nicht mehr in Therapie, oder?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, starrte weiter in ihre Kaffeetasse.  
„Warum nicht?"  
Sie holte tief Luft.  
„Seit meinem Zusammenbruch habe ich keine Therapie mehr besucht.", murmelte sie ertappt. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es niemand bemerken würde, und wenn, dass niemand mehr etwas darüber erwähnen würde. Es ging ihr doch wieder gut, oder? Nein, ging es ihr nicht. Die heutige Nacht war der beste Beweiß dafür. Doch einsehen wollte sie es dennoch nicht. Zu einfach war es, die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen zu verschließen.  
„Niemand kann dich zwingen. Doch spätestens seit heute musst auch du einsehen, dass es notwendig ist."  
Sein Blick war eindringlich, machte sie nervös.  
„Klar weiß ich es. Aber ich habe einfach nicht die Nerven dazu. Ich will das ganze einfach nur vergessen.", murmelte sie.  
„Dazu musst du es erst verarbeiten können. Und bisher konntest du es nicht…"  
Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa, nahm ihre Hände in seine, sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„… Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man sich nicht eingestehen will, dass man Hilfe braucht. Ich bin das beste Beispiel eines überaus schlechten Patienten."  
Hermine musste trotz des Ernstes schmunzeln.  
„Doch wenn du nicht möchtest, dass man dich dein Leben lang mit „Samthandschuhen" anfasst, dann musst du etwas tun."  
„Ich will keine Samthandschuhe", knurrte sie ungehalten. „Ich will endlich wieder leben, ohne Wenn und Aber. Ich will keine Angst mehr haben, und ich will endlich wieder Nähe zulassen können."  
Sie war bereits aufgestanden, lief wie ein eingesperrtes Raubtier durch den Raum, gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.

Severus schluckte. Wie gern wäre er derjenige, der ihre Nähe genoss, doch war er nicht genau der Falsche dafür? Er war es doch, der ihr erst diese Angst eingebracht hatte. Wieder Panik in ihr verursacht hatte. Es war wohl besser, wenn er Abstand von ihr nahm. Er stand auf, immer bedacht, so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihr zu halten, ging zur Tür, sah sie nicht mehr an.  
„Ich werde mich um ein Zimmer für dich kümmern.", sagte er leise, bevor er ging.

Er ließ eine verwirrte und unendlich traurige Hexe zurück, die wieder einmal nicht wusste, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Hatte sie das überhaupt?

-TBC-

_Eine gemeine Stelle um aufzuhören, dass weiß ich. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir trotzdem ein Review._


	22. Eine Nacht in Durmstrang

**Kapitel 21 – Eine Nacht in Durmstrang**

Ein leiser Schluchzer entrang ihrer Kehle. Sie rutschte vom Sessel auf den weichen Teppich, setzte sich so nah wie möglich an den prasselnden Kamin. Ihre Knie angewinkelt und so nah wie möglich an den Körper gezogen, den Becher mit dem heißen Kaffee in den Händen, starrte sie ins Feuer.

Wieder und wieder wurde ihr bewusst, dass Severus sie nicht wollte. Es tat furchtbar weh. Jetzt, wo sie endlich angefangen hatte, Nähe zuzulassen und auch empfangen zu wollen, wurde sie abgewiesen.

Wieder verließ eine Träne ihre Augenwinkel. Wütend darüber wischte sie diese von der Wange. Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen. Es war nutzlos, eine Schwäche. Und sie wollte nicht mehr schwach sein. Bevor sie sich verliebt hatte, war sie stark und kaltherzig gewesen. Sie war nicht beliebt gewesen, hatte keine Nähe zugelassen.

Doch mit Severus Auftauchen hatte sich alles geändert. Er hatte sie geändert. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie ein Herz hatte.

Doch was nützte es, wenn dieses Herz zersprang, ihren Körper in tausend Stücke riss, ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm?

Auf einmal wollte sie nicht mehr allein sein. Sie wollte Nähe, sie wollte jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm, sie beschützte, sie liebte. Severus. Doch er wollte sie nicht. Aber stimmte das? Hatte er in seinem Verhalten nicht eher das Gegenteil gezeigt? Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in ihr auf. Sollte sie es riskieren? Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Gedankenverloren schlürfte sie an ihrem Kaffee, als Severus eintrat. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, denn ihr Blick war noch immer auf das Feuer gerichtet. So konnte er sie beobachten. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, schutzbedürftig.

Er wollte sie umarmen, ihr zeigen, dass er immer für sie da war. Er, Severus Snape, der niemals Nähe gesucht, oder gar gegeben hatte. Der niemals auch nur den Gedanken an eine Frau in seinem Leben gehabt hatte.

Jetzt dachte er darüber nach, suchte die Nähe dieser Hexe, bereits seit Monaten. Er war angetan von den Gesprächen mit ihr, freute sich auf ihre kleinen Zankereien, die aber nie ein bestimmtes Niveau unterschritten. Es machte Spaß, sie auf die Palme zu bringen, doch noch mehr liebte er ihren Humor. Genauso bissig wie sein eigener.

Er hatte sogar ihre Briefe aufbewahrt, auch wenn er ihr es wahrscheinlich niemals sagen würde. Was würde es ändern? Sie würde ihn auslachen, ihn für sentimental halten und er, Severus Snape, war nicht sentimental!

Noch immer stand er in der Tür, sah sie an. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit räusperte er sich leise, wollte sie nicht erschrecken, und doch zuckte sie zusammen.

Schnell wischte sie sich die verräterischen Tränen aus den Augen, doch Severus nahm diese Bewegung wahr und wusste, was sie verstecken wollte. Doch er beschloss es zu ignorieren, denn es war ihr ja peinlich.

„Dein Zimmer ist fertig, du kannst jetzt Schlafen gehen.", sein Ton war neutral. Jedenfalls versuchte er es.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie, stand auf und wollte gerade gehen. Ohne den Blick vom Boden zu nehmen, ging sie an ihm vorbei, nahm den Umhang, streckte ihre Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen. Doch er bemerkte ihr Zittern, spürte ihre Angst. Alles ihn ihm schrie, er müsse sie aufhalten. Doch sein Körper streikte, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter zu ihr. So konnte er nur zusehen, wie sie die Tür öffnete, bereits fast draußen war. Erst in diesem Augenblick konnte er ihr ein „Warte" hinterher rufen.

Sie hielt inne, sah nach draußen, versuchte ihren zitternden Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dies war ihm nicht entgangen. Er überbrückte die wenigen Schritte zu ihr, zog sie sanft aber bestimmt wieder in den Raum. Noch immer war ein Glänzen in ihren Augen und sein Herz zog sich bei ihrem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen.

Schnell entzog sie sich ihm, blickte ihn fragend an. Er seufzte, deute auf die Couch. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie seiner Aufforderung nachkommen würde. Doch sie ging, setzte sich auf ihren, vorher schon besetzten Sessel. Den Umhang schützend vor sich haltend, den Blick wieder aufs Feuer gerichtet.

„Was willst du noch?", fragte sie ihn kalt und hatte dabei nicht einmal den Anstand, ihn anzusehen.

„Reden.", sagte er leise. Er verbat sich seinen Sarkasmus, um ihr nicht noch mehr Angst zu machen.

„Schon wieder? Habe ich in den letzten 24 Stunden nicht genug gelitten? Und das nur wegen dir!"

Den letzten Satz schrie sie ihm entgegen. Severus hatte Mühe, nicht zurück zu schreien.

„Schön, dass du deinen Täter gefunden hast. Lass mich dann aber noch ein wenig länger der Buh-Mann sein."

„Warum sollte ich?"

Ihre Stimme war noch immer kalt, doch in ihren Augen zeigte sich Unsicherheit.

„Weil ich dich nicht eher gehen lasse, bis du mir sagst, wo vor du Angst hast."

Wutentbrannt sprang sie auf, stellte sich vor ihn und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Auf einmal interessiert es dich, was ich fühle! Warum? Es war dir doch sonst auch egal!"

„Das stimmt nicht und dass weißt du auch! Das einzige, was ich mir nicht vorwerfen lassen muss, ist, dass mir deine Gefühle jemals egal waren."

Wütend funkelte er sie an. Etwas sanfter fügte er hinzu.

„Warum hast du solche Angst?"

Sie drehte sich weg, wollte nicht, dass er sah, dass sie schon wieder den Tränen nah war. Ihr Körper bebte, als sie anfing zu weinen. Severus trat hinter sie, legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Arme und zog sie zu sich heran. Er erwartete bereits, dass sie sich versteifte und sich wieder aus seinen Armen entwand, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Sag mir, was dich bedrückt. Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

Sie schluchzte leise, lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Es tat gut, eine Schulter zum Ausweinen zu haben. Sie begann zu sprechen.

„Lass mich bitte nicht allein. Ich kann die Einsamkeit heute nicht ertragen."

Severus war froh darüber, dass sie wieder Nähe zuließ, er atmete tief den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Ein Geruch von Flieder.

„Dann bleib ich hier. Ich schlafe einfach auf der Couch und du im Bett."

Sie drehte sich in der Umarmung, schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Das, worum sie ihn nun bat, fiel ihr nicht leicht.

„Nein, Severus, bleib bei mir heute Nacht."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er ungläubig.

Sie nickte, zog ihn entschlossen ins Schlafzimmer. Dort entkleidete sie sich bis auf ihr T-Shirt und ihren Slip und kroch unter die Decke.

Unsicher stand Severus vor dem Bett, mied den Blick zu ihr. Er wollte nicht bei ihr schlafen, wollte ihr nicht schon wieder Angst machen. Doch ihr entschlossener Blick zeigte ihm, dass sie sogar mit auf die unbequeme Couch kommen würde, sollte er sich verziehen.

Resigniert seufzte er, zog sich bis auf seine schwarzen Boxershorts aus und legte sich neben sie. Auf dem Rücken liegend, die Arme unter seinen Kopf gebettet, starrte er auf den Betthimmel. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde sich das Raubtier neben seine Beute legen. Es war falsch! Wahrscheinlich würde er diese Nacht kein Auge zu machen können. Am liebsten wäre er immer noch geflohen.

Doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht mehr an Flucht denken. Er hätte keine Chance gehabt. Ihren Kopf auf seine nackte Brust gebettet, ihre Arme umschlangen ihn. Sie lauschte seinen ruhigen Atemzügen die ihn einem völligen Kontrast zu seinen rasenden Herzen standen.

Er erlaubte seinem Körper nicht, sich zu entspannen. Denn noch immer behagte es ihn nicht, dass sie halb auf ihm lag. Sie nicht alleine zu lassen war eine Sache, doch dies grenzte an körperlicher und seelischer Qual. Verflucht, er war doch auch nur ein Mann! Seit er ihre zarten Brüste auf seinem Oberkörper spürte, hatte er ein sehr unangenehmes Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Fast lasziv schien sie sich auf ihm zu räkeln. Machte sie das mit Absicht?

Er würde nicht von seiner Meinung abgehen. Erst nach einer Therapie, wenn sie ihn dann immer noch wollte, würde er sich auf sie einlassen.

Nach endlosen Minuten schien Hermine endlich eingeschlafen zu sein. Ihr Körper lag ruhig auf seinem und ihre Atmung ging leicht und regelmäßig. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich, seinen Körper ebenfalls zu entspannen.

Noch lange lag er da und dachte nach, ehe er in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

-TBC-

_Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review! Auch und vor allem an die Schwarzleser gerichtet!_


	23. Rückkehr

**Kapitel 22 – Rückkehr**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte sie, dass etwas anders war. Das Erste, was sie bemerkte, war das fremde Bett. Sie lag auf etwas warmen und weichen. Auch den Arm, der um sie geschlungen war, spürte sie. Sie wurde sanft aber unbarmherzig festgehalten. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu verschwinden, wie sie gehofft hatte. Und irgendetwas kitzelte sie an ihrer Nase. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

Das erste, was sie sah, waren schwarze Haare auf blasser Haut. Viele Narben, große, wie kleine, schimmerten auf dieser Brust, dazwischen immer wieder schwarzer Flaum. Sie kam nicht umhin, dies attraktiv zu finden. Sie roch die Würze von Kräuter, vermischt mit After Shave. Severus. Unbewusst kuschelte sie sich enger an ihn und weckte ihn damit.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste Severus sofort, wo er war und wer neben ihm lag. Jahre der Spionage und auch Askaban hatten ihn gelehrt, Situationen schnell zu erfassen. Doch war sollte er mit diesem Wissen anfangen?

Was nützte es ihm, dass er wusste, dass Hermine neben ihm lag, wenn er damit gleichzeitig überfordert war? Noch nie war er neben einer Frau aufgewacht, wenn man davon absah, dass Bellatrix in Askaban in der Nachbarzelle lag. Die wenigen Erfahrungen, die er mit Frauen gemacht hatte, waren entweder so bedeutungslos, dass er nicht den Wunsch verspürt hatte, zu bleiben, oder sie waren gewaltsam.

Und nun lag er hier, neben einer Frau, die ihn wollte und doch solche Angst vor ihm hatte. Welch Ironie!

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie noch verschlafen.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", sagte er leise.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und sah ihn dabei leicht lächelnd an.

Er runzelte sie Stirn.

„Wofür?"

„Weil du mich nicht alleine gelassen hast."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da", erwiderte er neutral.

Überrascht und enttäuscht stand sie auf. Das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht hören!. ‚Freunde'. Sie wollte doch so viel mehr sein, als ein ‚Freund'!

Hermine wollte wortlos ins Bad verschwinden, doch sie wusste nicht einmal, wo es sich befand. Sie drehte sich um, um nach dem Weg zu fragen. Doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne. Eine deutliche Erhebung unter der Decke erregte ihr Aufmerksamkeit. ‚Freunde' lachte sie innerlich. Anscheinend hatte sie bei ihrem ‚Freund' einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Tief in ihr formte sich ein Plan. Sie würde ihm schon beweisen, dass sie mehr war als ein ‚Freund'.

„Wo ist das Bad?" riss sie ihn aus den Gedanken.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie noch im Raum war, doch er spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Sie schien mit einem Male selbstsicher zu sein, nichts war mehr von der Verunsicherung, oder der Enttäuschung in ihren Augen zu sein. Nein, Entschlossenheit und Siegesgewissheit waren in ihrem Blick. Was machte sie nur so selbstsicher?

„Die nächste Tür rechts", murmelte er und beobachtete, wie sie erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum spazierte.

Er sah ihr nach und schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf. Dabei war er kurz davor, seine Worte zurückzunehmen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er gern Freund und Gefährte für sie wäre. Er hatte gesehen, dass es sie getroffen hatte. Doch was löste dann die Veränderung? Es hatte etwas in ihrem Blick gelegen, dass ihn beunruhigte. Und sein Gefühl täuschte ihn selten. Als er sich setzten wollte, bemerkte er die Auswirkungen ihrer Umarmung. ‚Oh, nein', hatte sie es bemerkt? Mit Sicherheit.

Sie wusste nun, dass seine Worte nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen, wenn sein Körper das Gegenteil sagte. War sie deshalb so siegesgewiss? Wahrscheinlich. Doch was tat sie nun mit diesem Wissen? Nun, er würde es noch früh genug erfahren.

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend. Beide waren zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich von Edward.

Severus wandte sich an sie:

„Warte bitte kurz, ich möchte Ed noch..." doch sie war bereits mit dem Portschlüssel verschwunden. Er seufzte, wusste er doch, dass sie ihn noch gehört hatte.

„Eine tolle Hexe", sprach Edward und sah dabei auf den Fleck, wo Hermine gerade noch gestanden hatte.

„Mmhhh", murmelte Severus.

„Lass sie nicht entwischen. So ein tolle Frau bekommt man nur einmal."

Severus schwieg, nickte seinem Onkel zum Abschied noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand ebenfalls.

Edward ging mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurück in sein Büro, denn es gab einem ganz bestimmtes Porträt viel zu berichten.

Kurze Zeit später stand Severus in Minervas Büro. Albus war nicht in seinem Bild, doch wer wusste schon, wohin der alte Zauberer immer spazierte. Er war viel mehr darüber verwundert, dass Hermine auch nicht hier war. Hatte sie denn nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass sie wieder hier war? Minerva griff seine Gedanken auf.

„Hermine ist bereits in ihren Räumen. Sie wollte sich noch etwas frisch machen", sagte sie, denn ihr war der suchende Blick von Severus nicht entgangen.

Severus war nun doch verwundert. Warum verschwand sie denn so schnell? Wollte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen? Vielleicht war sie ja doch sauer auf ihn? Nun, er selbst hatte auch kein großes Bedürfnis, allzu lange in Minervas Büro zu sein. So verabschiedete er sich schnell und verschwand in seine geliebten Kerker.

Erst zum Abendessen tauchte er wieder auf. Wie gewöhnlich verstummte die große Halle bei seinem Eintreten. Doch davon nahm er keine Notiz. Er sah nur auf eine bildschöne Frau, die sich angeregt mit Minerva unterhielt. Beide schienen ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Zu vertieft waren sie in das Gespräch. Als er sich neben Hermine setzte, sah diese kurz auf, nickte ihm freundlich zu und drehte sich wieder zu Minerva.

Seit heute Morgen hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Er hätte mit allem leben können. Wut, Enttäuschung, Trauer, aber nicht mit freundlicher Ignoranz. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Gerade wollte er aufstehen, als Minerva ihn ansprach.

„Severus, hast du Harry schon wieder hier her geschickt? Ich brauche ihn ab morgen wieder als Lehrer.", grinste sie.

Er knurrte ertappt. Hatte er doch tatsächlich Potter vergessen. Doch dem Bengel hätte es sicherlich nicht geschadet, wenn er noch ein paar Tage, Wochen, Monate, wegen ihm auch Jahre verschwand.

Er löste kurzzeitig den Fluch auf, damit Harry endlich nach Hogwarts konnte. Den Rest musste der Goldjunge alleine schaffen. Ihm war bewusst, wohin er Harry alles geschickt hatte. Er war fast beeindruckt von Harrys Sturheit, aber nur fast. Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, war er nun neugierig, wie der Junge-der-ein-Mann-geworden-ist diese anstrengende Reise gemeistert hatte. So blieb er nun doch sitzen und trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee.

Keine halbe Stunde später betrat Harry die große Halle. Als Severus ihn sah, konnte sich selbst der, sonst so ernste Tränkemeister, das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Fast hätte er dadurch in seinen Kaffee geprustet. Potter war ein Bild für die Götter!

Der Blick müde, der Gang geschafft. Das Gesicht rot von einem Sonnenbrand. Er trug ein Hawaii-Hemd und einen Sombrero. Seine Jeans waren hochgekrempelt, an seiner Wade war ein Biss zu sehen, wahrscheinlich von irgendeinem großen Raubtier. Seine Füße von dicken Stiefeln geschützt. Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte Severus eine Goldkette an Potters Hals. In der Hand einen Fellmantel und eine Tasche. Auf dieser prangte abstoßend deutlich ein „I love NY" Abzeichen. Die Reise schien sich gelohnt zu haben.

Severus versuchte erst gar nicht, das hämische Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen, denn Potter hatte es verdient, ohne Zweifel.

Die Schüler starrten ihren Lehrer an, als wäre er von einem anderen Planeten, die Lehrer verfielen fast alle in einen Lachanfall. Minerva und Hermine nickten Severus anerkennend zu, bevor sie sich grinsend an Harry wandten. Auch sie waren der Meinung, dass Harry es verdient hatte. Dieser ging, ohne einen Blick durch die Halle zu streifen, zielgerichtet auf Severus zu.

„Ich hatte es verdient", sagte er reumütig, dann wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte er zu ihr und zog eine kleine Fusskette aus der Tasche. Lächelnd nahm Hermine diese entgegen.

„Ich dachte, du warst auf der Suche nach mir, und nicht nach Souvenirs", knurrte Severus.

„Das war ich auch. Aber ich mehr seit Sibirien, ab da wusste ich, dass du mich nur an der Nase herum geführt hast. Ich gebe zu, es war dumm von mir. Aber ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht", er zog eine Tüte mit Haarbüscheln aus der Tasche. „Das war der Amurtiger, der mich angegriffen hatte. Ich denke, du kannst etwas damit anfangen, es soll eine seltene Zutat sein."

Severus nickte und nahm ihm dankend das „Geschenk" ab.

Für Minerva hatte er eine echte hawaiianische Orchidee, und für Ginny, dass zeigte er ganz stolz, einen sehr knappen Bikini.

„Ich hoffe, du hast diesen keine Brasilianerin abgenommen", grinste Severus hämisch.

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich wollte Hermine auch so einen mitbringen, doch ich wusste nicht, ob er ihr gefällt", grinste er zurück.

Severus war das Grinsen vergangen, zu deutlich konnte er sich Hermine in dieser knappen Kleidung vorstellen. Hermine und Harry jedoch grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

-TBC-

So, dass war es erst einmal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über ein paar Review freuen! Es wäre auch schön, wenn sich ein paar Schwarzleser outen würden.  
Falls ihr die Reise, die Harry unternehmen musste, gerne lesen wollt, dann sagt mir Bescheid. Ich habe die Rohfassung bereits da.


	24. Zwischenkapitel Harrys Reise

So. Heute gibt es 1 Kapitel von mir und morgen bereits das Nächste. Warum? Nun, im letzten habe ich euch gefragt, ob ihr etwas über die Reise von Harry, die zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz freiwillig war, erfahren möchtet. Die Meinungen waren nicht ganz eindeutig. Wobei keiner wirklich „nein" geschrieben hatte. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe die Reise nun eingestellt, doch wenn es jemanden nicht interessiert, der kann auch gerne zum nächsten Kapitel übergehen, denn es geht nahtlos weiter. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch wieder nicht auf eure Reviews geantwortet habe. Ich stehe derzeit unter mächtigen Stress, will euch aber nicht allzu lange auf die Kapitel warten lassen.

Diejenigen, die diese Reise nun lesen, wünsche ich viel Spaß. Harry hatte eine kleine Abreibung verdient, da sind wir uns alle einig, und ich glaube er wird nie wieder den Drang nach einer Weltreise haben.

**Harrys Reise**

„_Ich werde ihn finden." Sein Gryffindorstolz ließ ihn wieder erst handeln und dann denken. So machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und suchte mit diesem Severus' Aura. Er schloss die Augen und apparierte._

Harry disapparierte in einer Gegend, die ihm völlig unbekannt war. Es war warm und staubig. Im ersten Augenblick dachte er an einen verrotteten alten Wald, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Zauberer wie Severus sich hierhin verzog. Es wurde gerade hell was ihn darauf schließen lies, dass er sich definitiv auf einen Kontinent östlich von Europa befand. Schließlich war er gegen Abend auf die Suche gegangen. Die jetzige Wärme, es war bereits sehr warm, deutet auf Australien oder Ozeanien hin. Er erkannte Eukalyptus als Pflanze mehr am Geruch als am Aussehen. Also Australien. Nun war er froh, früher in den Naturbüchern von Dudley gestöbert zu haben.

Ein Wombat (A/N: für meine liebe Beta), den er sehen konnte bestätigte seine Vermutung. Doch das possierliche Tierchen verzog sich sofort wieder. Er hielt Ausschau nach einem Schnabeltier (A/N: auch für eine ganz liebe Person), diese Tiere hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert, doch erstens waren sie bestimmt nicht so einfach zu finden und zweitens war das nicht der Grund seiner Reise hier hin.

Auf der Suche nach einem Weg oder Trampelpfad, der ihn aus dieser Ödnis bringen würde, stolperte er über einen Bau. Wie konnte er diesen nur übersehen? Und als er noch ein ärgerliches Fauchen hörte, bereute er die Tatsache, nicht gleich wegappariert zu sein. Das Tier, welches er offensichtlich gestört hatte, war ungefähr so groß wie ein Dachs, doch komplett schwarz und nur ein weißer Kehlfleck um den Hals stach farblich heraus. Es wirkte sehr wütend. Der tasmanische Teufel machte seinem Namen alle Ehre und fauchte, kam näher und seine Augen starrten ihn an. Die Zähne blitzten und Harry wollte ungern mit diesen nähere Bekanntschaft machen. So apparierte er so schnell wie möglich und hinterlies ein verärgertes und verwirrtes Tier.

Das nächste, was Harry sah, als er wieder die Augen öffnete, war Schnee. Sehr viel Schnee. Er sah am Horizont die Sonne aufgehen, daher schloss er auf fast die selbe Zeitzone. Der Kälte nach zu urteilen, die noch eisiger als England im Februar war, schätzte er auf Russland. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn, welches allerdings nicht mit dem Land zu tun hatte. Noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, wurde er von etwas sehr großem angefallen. Es riss ihn zu Boden und schleifte ihn am Bein tiefer in das schneebedeckte Dickicht. Zum Glück hatte er seine Brille, trotz des Sturzes noch auf, so konnte er wenigstens sehen, was ihn fressen wollte. Und ganz fasziniert starrte er in gelbe Augen. Zähne, die sich so schmerzhaft in sein Bein versenkt hatten, und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie tief, Nun, es war ein sehr faszinierendes Tier, wenn man davon absah, dass es ihn anscheinend zum Fressen gern hatte. Super, Potter, schalt er sich selbst. Du wirst gerade von einem riesigen Sibirischen Tiger verschleppt und verfällst in Sarkasmus.

Tastend sucht er nach seinem Zauberstab, wollte den Tiger lähmen, allerdings hätte das zur Folge, dass auch seine Zähne weiterhin in seinen Beinen stecken blieben. Harry Potter hatte es geschafft, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, doch er wusste sich nicht bei einer Raubkatze zu helfen! Nun, es war eine große Raubkatze, doch trotz alledem war es nur ein Tier. Wie gern hätte er den Tiger mit dem Imperius belegt, doch auch bei anderen Lebewesen war das Verboten, leider. Er wollte das Tier auch nicht verletzen, jedenfalls nicht schlimm. Also was blieb ihm übrig? Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an einem Ast festzuhalten, doch der Tiger war einfach zu stark. Er trat mit seinem anderen Fuß nach ihm und erwischte es auf der Nase. Kurzzeitig lies das Tier los und Harry hatte Gelegenheit zu apparieren. Er ahnte, dass er wieder nicht in England landen würde, doch alles war besser als in einem erneuten Kampf mit einem anderen Lebewesen. Was hatten diese nur alle gegen ihn? Erst der Teufel, dann der Amurtiger...

Das erste was er spürte, war, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft. Kein See oder Meer in Sicht, da er erst die Befürchtung hatte, Severus wollte ihn ertränken. Harry wusste, dass es allein an Severus und irgendeinem Fluch von ihm lag, dass er immer noch nicht wieder in Hogwarts oder gar bei dem Gesuchten selbst war. Und spätestens seit dem Tiger war ihm das auch so ziemlich egal. Er wappnete sich innerlich gegen das nächste furchteinflößende Lebewesen, wahrscheinlich noch größer. Doch bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte er nur Berge. Viele und ziemlich große Berge, fast schienen sie in den Himmel zu reichen. Die Luft war ziemlich dünn, keine Sonne war zu sehen. Daher konnte er nicht einschätzen wo genau er gelandet war, auch wenn er eine ungefähre Ahnung gehabt hatte. Es war immer noch eisig kalt, doch anhand der Höhenmeter, er schätzte es hier ziemlich hoch ein, war das verständlich.

Lustlos stapfte er den Berg hinab. Er zauberte seinen Wintermantel in einen dicken Fellmantel, und auch Schneestiefel. Wer wusste schon, wie tief der Schnee unter ihm war? Bei dem Versuch hier wegzuapparieren scheiterte er kläglich. Es lag wohl an Snapes Wohlwollen, ob er wieder weg konnte.

Etwas weiter unten war eine Bergstation zu sehen. Sie schien auch bewohnt. Froh darüber, endlich mal wieder Menschen zu sehen, rannte er, so schnell der tiefe Schnee es ihm erlaubte hinunter.

Wenn Muggel jemals über andere Muggel erstaunt waren, dann wohl jetzt. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ein einzelner Mensch vom K2 hinabstieg, ohne Ausrüstung und Sauerstoffflasche. Gerade der K2 war ohne Ausrüstung unmöglich zu besteigen, und viel zu gefährlich um alleine den Weg dort hinauf zu wagen. Als dieser Mensch auch noch ohne Mütze vor ihnen stand und fragte, wo er sei, zweifelten John Sinclair und Tiziano Rosso wirklich an ihren Verstand. Vielleicht war ihnen die dünne Luft zu Kopf gestiegen? Doch sie versorgten den Unbekannten erst einmal mit Wasser und bandagierten seine Wunde. Diese wurde ihm von einer großen Raubkatze zugefügt, dass konnten beide erkennen. Doch hier im Himalaja gab es keinerlei Tiere, schon gar nicht in 6000 Metern Höhe. Selbst der „Yeti" wagte sich nicht so weit vor.

Kaum war der Mann versorgt verschwand er auch spurlos. Nur ein befreites Seufzen war noch zu hören und als sich Tiziano und John umdrehten war er verschwunden. Seltsam...

Die Sonne stand hoch oben am Himmel, als Harry sich wieder materialisierte. In England musste bereits tiefe Nacht sein, doch hier war es fast Mittag und unerträglich heiß. Seinen Fellmantel hatte er bereits ausgezogen, doch irgendwie konnte er sich nicht davon trennen. Wenn er irgendwann mal seinen Kindern davon erzählen wollte, konnte er zeigen, was er angehabt hatte. Doch den Drang, seine Schneestiefel loszuwerden, konnte er nicht entgehen. Er war gerade dabei, diese auf den weißen Strand zu werfen, als er ein Haarbüschel entdeckte. Wahrscheinlich wurde es dem Tiger abgerissen, als er nach ihm getreten hatte. Dass es trotz des Verzaubern der Schuhe noch daran haftete war sehr ungewöhnlich. Doch auch dies wollte er nicht loswerden. Es würde von der Wunde zwar sicherlich eine Narbe bleiben, doch wer konnte anhand einer Narbe denn das Tier erkennen? Doch dieses Fell zeugte eindeutig von einem Tiger.

Als er seine Schuhe dann nur in die Hand genommen hatte, spazierte am Strand entlang. Es war schön hier. Viele farbige Pflanzen und Palmen wuchsen bis fast an das Meer. Der Pazifik schätzte Harry, doch wo genau er sich gerade befand, dass konnte er nicht sagen. Eine schöne Orchidee stach ihm ins Auge und er zog sie vorsichtig samt Wurzeln aus dem Boden, verkleinerte sie und steckte sie in die Tasche. Ein hübsches Geschenk für Minerva, dachte er. Wer weiß, wohin es ihn noch verschlagen würde, vielleicht fand er auch noch Geschenke für die anderen.

Die Suche nach Severus hatte er aufgegeben. Denn Severus hatte ihn in der Hand. Er würde dort landen, wo Severus es wollte, nicht, wo er gern hinwollte. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass es keine großen Gefahren mehr gab.

Er schätzte sich in Hawaii, denn er kannte nicht viele Inseln, und er war sich sicher auf einer Insel zu sein, die Vulkane hatten. Und dieser schien noch recht aktiv zu sein, wenn man den Rauch aus der Spitze glauben konnte. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, kam eine junge und zugegeben sehr attraktive Frau auf ihn zu und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Aloha" rief sie. Und spätestens jetzt fühlte sich Harry in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Sie schenkte ihm ein ziemlich buntes Hemd und verschwand recht schnell wieder im Urwald. Nicht weit von ihm musste es Menschen geben, denn er konnte sie hören. Doch dort hin gehen? Wo er doch nicht einmal die Sprache beherrschte?

Immer mehr Rauch stieg aus dem Vulkan und Harry wurde langsam mulmig. Severus, lass mich hier nicht verbrennen!!!! Und auch nicht schon wieder in der Einsamkeit schmoren, bettelte er innerlich. Doch er hatte keine Hoffnung, dass Besagter ihn hören würde.

Doch Besagter hörte ihn, und erfüllte ihm den Wunsch nach Menschen!

„So war das nicht gemeint!" grummelte Harry, als mitten in Manhattan wiederfand. Er wollte Menschen, keine Frage, aber so viele? Anscheinend war er gerade in der Rush Hour gelandet, denn hier ging gar nichts mehr! Schnell spurtete er über die Straße, als sich 2 Taxifahrer gerade um die Vorfahrt stritten und er, ohne überfahren zu werden, rüber konnte. Keine Verschnaufpause schien ihm vergönnt. Seine Augen tränten von den vielen Klimaveränderungen und vor allem dem Smog hier in der Großstadt. Sein Bein schmerzte fürchterlich, doch konnte er darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Er zauberte ein paar Galeonen in Dollars um. Wenn er schon hier war, dann wollte er auch von hier ein Souvenir mitnehmen. Er kaufte an einem Straßenstand eine Tasche. Wer weiß wozu diese noch dienen konnte. Wenn er auf die Menschen um ihn geachtet hätte, wäre ihm auch bewusst gewesen, wie lächerlich er bereits aussah. Das Hemd bereits angezogen, was im kalten New York nicht gerade von Vorteil war, seinen Fellmantel noch immer in der Hand. Seine Jeans auf einer Seite hochgekrempelt und das Bein bandagiert. Auch seine Schneestiefel hatte er in der Hand. Doch bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte wurde er bereits wieder weggerissen. Ein Zwang zu Apparieren, ohne das Wissen, wohin...

Harry ahnte, dass er bereits unter einer schlimmen Form von Jetlag litt. Irgendwo in der Nähe des Äquators, war er diesmal gelandet. Es war trocken und heiß. Bestimmt würde er nach dieser Reise eine schlimme Erkältung haben. Anders konnte es kaum kommen. Er stand auf einem Basar. Viele Frauen in wunderschönen Gewändern, Saris, liefen durch die engen Gassen zwischen den Ständen. Hier würde es Ginny und Hermine bestimmt gefallen, grinste er.

Endlich mal Zeit zum verschnaufen, schlenderte er durch die Gasse, blieb hier und da mal stehen. Irgendwo hatte er eine hübsche kleine Fußkette gekauft. Über die würde Hermine sich bestimmt freuen, dachte er. Gerade hatte er es sich auf einer Bank gemütlich gemacht und wollte warten, dass der Tee, den er gerade gekauft hatte, abkühlt, als er bereits wieder apparieren musste. Wohin ging die Reise nun?

Sein erster Gedanke war: Wilder Westen. Konnte man in die Vergangenheit apparieren? Er kannte keine Erzählungen darüber, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Wie eine Geisterstadt lagen die Häuser vor ihm. Um ihn herum nur Wüste. Öde. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, als erwartete er, dass ihn ein paar Indianer angreifen würden. Doch auch hinter ihm war nur Wüste. Ein Wüstenball flog an ihm vorbei und irgendwie erwartete er nun die Melodie von „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod". Doch auch darauf wartete er vergeblich. Langsam kam er der Stadt näher. Erst da bemerkte er, dass diese nicht unbewohnt war. Doch in dieser Hitze traute sich keiner hinaus. Wie in einem alten Western lag ein recht angetrunken aussehender Mann mit einem Sombrero auf dem Kopf vor einem Salon.

Wo war er nur hier hin geraten? Mexiko, eindeutig, aber wo genau? Harry entschied, dass er nun auch einen Drink brauchte. Oder gar 2 oder 3. Vielleicht auch eine Flasche. Am liebsten würde er sich gleich neben den Betrunkenen legen, so fertig war er. Seit nunmehr 24 Stunden musste er wach sein. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, denn seine Armbanduhr hatte aufgrund der vielen Klimaveränderungen den Geist aufgegeben.

Im Salon angekommen, bemerkte er, dass er nicht in der Vergangenheit war. Der Wirt hatte eine ziemlich große Auswahl an Getränken, auch waren die Bar und auch die Sitzgelegenheiten keine 100 Jahre alt. Er bestellte sich einen Tequila. Genau das brauchte er jetzt. Von dem Wirt abschätzig gemustert (er trug immer noch das Hawaiihemd) bekam er auch sofort einen Drink. Schnell stürzte er diesen runter, denn er bemerkte, dass er auch hier nicht mehr lange bleiben würde. Dabei hätte er gern noch ein Souvenir mitgenommen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen (Er wollte nicht direkt von drinnen verschwinden, das wäre zu auffällig gewesen) stahl Harry dem Schlafenden den Hut. Irgendetwas musste er ja mitnehmen, denn sonst würde ihm keiner glauben.

Schlimmer kann es kaum noch werden, dachte er, als er sich wieder materialisierte. Die Italienische Kleinstadt machte einen sehr beschaulichen und ruhigen Eindruck. Es war mild und bereits Morgen. Die Stadt schien zum Leben zu erwecken und Harry konnte sich an dem faszinierenden Anblick nicht satt sehen. Er liebte Italien. Und nun konnte er sich endlich einen Wunsch erfüllen. Wieder wandelte er etwas Geld um, diesmal in Euro und ging zu einem kleinen Juwelier. Dort kaufte er sich einen kleine goldene Kette. Schon immer wollte er so etwas tragen.

Danach ging er in ein kleines Restaurant, bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Diesen brauchte er dringend, wusste er doch nicht, ob nun irgendwann wieder nach Hause durfte, oder wie lange seine Reise noch andauern wollte. Er bemerkte den Blick der Kellnerin, doch es störte ihn nicht. So saß er nun draußen, ließ sich die Sonne auf das Gesicht scheinen und trank einen Kaffee nach dem anderen. Das ihm so viel Ruhe vergönnt war?

Nein, war ihm nicht. Ein Schatten, der sich auf sein Gesicht legte weckte ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf. Er blinzelte, sah 2 dunkle Gestalten. Hatte Severus Verwandte in Italien, dachte er sarkastisch.

„Fremder, was willst du hier?" sprach ihn einer an. Er hatte einen starken italienischen Akzent, roch nach teurem After Shave und sein Anzug war auch nicht billig gewesen.

„Ich mache hier nur Urlaub.", murmelte Harry.

Seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, doch noch im Umhang versteckt, spürte er die Gefahr, die von diesen beiden Männern ausging. Harry sendete einen stillen Hilferuf an Severus, hoffend, dass dieser seine Bemerkungen vorhin nicht auch gehört hatte.

„Was hast du dort in der Tasche?" Auch die beiden Männer hatten ihre Hände verdächtig in ihrer Anzugtasche.

„Nichts.", sagte Harry, stand vorsichtig auf. Er wollte die beiden nicht verärgern, doch seinen Zauberstab würde er nicht abgeben, schon gar nicht an solche Gesellen.

„Du weißt wohl nicht, mit wem du es zu tun hast?!", knurrte einer der Männer.

Harry grinste abfällig, spürte er doch schon die „Rettung".

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer ihr seid. Also, was wollt ihr?"

Nun stellte sich auch der 2. Mann vor ihn, musterte ihn von oben bis unten, ein abfälliges Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Fremder, wir wissen nicht, was du hier willst. Aber ich rate dir, deinen Aufenthalt hier nicht sehr lange zu gestalten. Es könnte tödlich für dich enden." Ein verräterisches Knacken war aus seiner Anzugtasche zu hören.

„Nun", Harry versuchte so lässig wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich hatte nicht vor zu bleiben."

Abfällig grinste er beide Männer an. „Auch ich will keinen Ärger hier." Er stand auf, spürte bereits wie er sich gleich auflösen würde. „So toll ist es hier nun wirklich nicht."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, dass beide Männer etwas aus ihren Taschen zogen, was verdächtig nach einer Waffe aussah, bevor er sich komplett auflöste. Wieder einmal war er froh, dass Severus ein Einsehen mit ihm hatte...

Und diesmal schien er es wirklich gut mit ihm zu meinen. Und wie gut... Hier war es heiß... Und das im mehrfachen Sinne! Scheinbar schien Rio de Janeiro keinerlei Zeitgefühl zu haben. Nun er seit 48 Stunden auch nicht mehr, doch diese Stadt tanzte. Tanzte sich in den Himmel, feierte verkleidete sich. War er im Paradies? Ja. Karneval in Rio. Ein Traum, den jeder einmal träumt. Sollte er sich bei Severus dafür bedanken? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Dazu schmerzte sein Bein noch zu sehr, auch wenn das sicher nicht Snapes Absicht gewesen war.

Gemütlich schlenderte er durch die Straßen, beobachtete die schönen Frauen bei ihren Tänzen. Alles wirkte einfach und locker, als würde es nichts anderes geben, ausser das Feiern. Vor einem Geschäft kam er zum Stehen. Ein Souvenir aus Rio? Er sah ihm Schaufenster einen Bikini, mintgrün, mit Strasssteinen und knapper als ein Mann einer Frau erlauben dürfte, doch andererseits? Er stellte sich gerade vor, wie seine Ginny mit diesem Bikini vor ihm tanzte. Oh Merlin, er würde wie ein Schuljunge in seiner Hose kommen. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran wurde seine Jeans ziemlich eng. Er musste dieses Teil haben!

Geschafft setzte er sich an den Strand und riss sich den nervenden Verband vom Bein. Es musste jetzt schon fast Abend in Schottland sein. Gut 36 Stunden musste er nun munter sein. Trotz der schätzungsweise 2 Liter Kaffee in Italien war er vollkommen fertig. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Und morgen musste er wieder unterrichten. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen. Befreite Severus ihn bis dahin? War er vielleicht schon vollkommen vergessen worden? Ist Severus denn überhaupt schon wieder in Hogwarts?

Was ist mit Hermine? Sie war so niedergeschlagen, als er ging. Wie sollte er je wieder gutmachen, was er ihr angetan hatte? Oder was er Severus angetan hatte? Nun, seine Strafe hatte er. Nie wieder würde er den selben Fehler machen und Severus unterschätzen! Er wollte doch nur noch nach Hause...

2 Stunden später spürte er eine Veränderung. Irgendetwas war anders. Er fühlte sich frei. Ob Severus ihn erlöst hatte? Nun, ein Versuch war es wert. Er nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf Hogsmeade. Und endlich durfte er nach Hause...

-ENDE DER REISE-

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir doch eure Meinung. Und morgen geht es weiter...

Liebe Grüße

Samanthas Mum


	25. Seelenheiler

So, wer die Reise von Harry gelesen hat, dem gratulier ich für die Geduld. 3000 Wörter können sehr sehr lang sein g Und wer es nicht gelesen hat, ist auch nicht so schlimm, denn es geht nahtlos weiter in dieser Geschichte! Vielen Dank an serpentiara für ihr Review, leider war es das einzige.

**Kapitel 23**

Hermine tat nichts um Severus zu beunruhigen, oder alles? Sie war immer noch freundlich kühl. Mit keinem Wort wurde dieses sehr intime und aufreibende Wochenende erwähnt. Von keiner Seite. Fast, als hätte es dieses Wochenende nie gegeben. Doch er wusste es besser. Träumte er doch fast jede Nacht von ihr. Von sehr intimen Momenten, manchmal auch von Racheplänen. Was hatte er ihr denn entgegen zu setzen? Nie wieder wollte er ihr weh tun. Er war ihr ausgeliefert, wartete nur auf etwas. Doch was? Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. So tat er das einzige, was er konnte. Er ging auf Abstand.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen ging es Potter noch am selben Abend wieder gut. Poppy konnte ihn schnell wieder zusammenflicken. Eine kleine Narbe blieb noch, als Andenken. Er hatte den Lehrern von seinen Abenteuern erzählt, doch erntete er keinerlei Mitleid. Vielleicht dachte er das nächste mal nach, bevor er Hermine wieder ins Unglück stürzen wollte. Und ihn gleich mit.

Hermine arbeitete ihren Plan aus. Perfektionistisch, wie sie nun einmal war, hatte sie alles bis ins kleinste Detail bedacht. Nur eins war nicht einzukalkulieren. Ihre Ergebnisse beim Psychiater. Sie hatte sich entschieden einen Therapeuten in Schottland zu suchen. Das Apparieren nach Amerika war anstrengend und nicht mehr sehr sinnvoll.

Durch das Medizinstudium ihres Vaters kannte dieser einen Psychiater in Livingston. Sie teilten sich damals mit ein paar anderen Studenten eine WG und ihr Vater war immer noch in Kontakt mit Adam Stewart. So bekam Hermine recht schnell einen Termin bei ihm. Minerva war damit einverstanden, ihre Arbeiten zu kontrollieren, damit die junge Hexe zweimal in er Woche nach Livingston apparieren konnte. Schon bei ihrer ersten Reise zum Eastwood Park war sie begeistert. Eine sehr noble Gegend.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, dass Adam Stewart bereits vor vielen Jahren die Praxis seines Vaters übernommen hatte. Eine freundliche Empfangsdame nahm ihre Daten auf und als sie im Wartezimmer darauf wartete, aufgerufen zu werden, sah sie auf den nahegelegenen Park hinaus. Sie war sehr nervös. Was würde auf sie zukommen?

„Miss Granger, darf ich bitten?", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Eine sehr tiefe und beruhigende Stimme, wie sie sofort bemerkte.

Adam Stewart war ein sehr freundlich wirkender Mann. Seine warmen braunen Augen strahlten eine Ruhe aus, die sie nicht besaß. Er war so groß wie ihr Vater und sein dunkelblondes Haar wies ein paar einzelne graue Strähnen auf, die ihn aber noch freundlicher erscheinen ließen. Er war schlank und hatte recht breite Schultern. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er, genau wie ihr Vater, zum Ausgleich ins Fitnessstudio ging. Ihm fehlte die charakteristische Brille eines Psychiaters, doch ansonsten schien er ein sehr netter Mann zu sein. Ihm konnte man sich bestimmt gut anvertrauen.

„Wollen Sie nun hineinkommen, oder durchleuchten sie mich erst einmal weiter?", fragte er fast schelmisch.

Hermine senkte schamhaft den Kopf. Sie hätte ihn gern durchleuchtet, eine Eigenschaft, die sie bei Männern immer noch nicht ganz abgelegt hatte, doch wenn er es jemals erfahren hätte, wäre er sicher enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir leid. Eine alte Angewohnheit.", entschuldigte sie sich ehrlich.

Adam Stewart lachte.

„Kein Problem, Miss Granger. Ich kenne diese Eigenschaft von ihrem Vater. John hatte schon immer so einen Blick, dass man meinte, er würde einen durchleuchten. Vielleicht hätte er Röntgenarzt werden sollen."

„Ja, dass kann er heute noch gut. Er weiß auch immer, was mit mir los ist.", Dr. Stewart war ihr sofort sympathisch, doch war würde er denn sagen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sich nicht nur die Tochter eines alten Freundes war?

Adam zeigte ihr den Weg zu seinem Behandlungszimmer und auch hier musste sich Hermine erst einmal umsehen. Ein riesiges Fenster, welches ebenfalls zum Park hinausführte, erhellte den Raum. Dunkle Eichemöbel, ein wenig altmodisch, wirkten warm auf dem Sandfarbenen Teppich. Auch die typische Couch für die Patienten und der Sessel des Therapeuten fehlte nicht. Ein riesiges Bücherregal, in welchen Hermine zu gern gestöbert hätte, lud zum Lesen ein. Vor dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, ebenfalls in Eiche. Ein PC, sogar mit TFT Bildschirm und zwei einladende Stühle rundeten das Bild ab. Der Raum wirkte sehr gemütlich, aber nicht komplett altmodisch.

Adam Stewart stand neben der jungen Dame, beobachtete ihre Neugier, sah, wie ihr Blick an seinen Büchern hängen blieb. Ja, sie war ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich. Von diesem hatte er erfahren, dass sie Lehrerin in einem Internat, irgendwo in Schottland, war. Doch warum suchte sie ihn auf? Nun, er würde es erfahren.

„Setzen sie sich doch", er deutete auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. Hermine nickte und kam dem nach. Noch immer war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie ihm alles erzählen konnte. Was hatte ihr Vater denn bereits über sie erzählt?

„Was kann ich denn für sie tun?", mmhh eine Frage, als würde sie Fleisch einkaufen wollen, grinste sie innerlich.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht," erwiderte sie. „Was hat mein Vater denn über mich erzählt?"

Adam grinste. Unsicherheit klang aus ihren Worten.

„Nun, sie sind noch recht jung," mit Frauen sprach man nicht über das Alter, „sind Lehrerin in einem Internat und kommen wegen einem Erlebnis, dass sie seit einigen Jahren verdräng haben. Er sagte auch, dass sie eine ganz außergewöhnliche Frau sind, doch welcher Vater sagt das nicht!"

Hermine nickte grinsend.

„Nun, ich will nicht arrogant erscheinen, doch ich bin wirklich, na ja, außergewöhnlich!"

„Ja, das sind sie sicher." Er glaubte ihr nicht, dass sah man ihm an. Warum kann ein Mensch, der in den Köpfen anderer Menschen wühlte seine eigenen Gefühle nicht verbergen?

„Nein, Dr. Stewart. Ich bin wirklich anders."

Oh, sie sträubte sich, es ihm zu erzählen. Was würde es nützen, wenn ihr Psychiater ohnmächtig wurde, weil sei zaubern konnte? Dann wäre ihr auch nicht geholfen. Doch er hatte bereits im Vorgespräch verlauten lassen, dass er bei ihr eine Hypnose-Therapie ausprobieren wollte. Was, wenn sie dann unbewusst zauberte?

„Wie meinen sie das, sie wären anders?" Adam war nun wirklich neugierig.

Hermine straffte ihre Schultern.

„Ich bin eine Hexe."

„Oh... Das hört man heutzutage nicht mehr allzu oft." Er glaubte ihr wieder nicht. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Soll ich es Ihnen beweisen?"

„Ja, da bin ich nun wirklich gespannt."

Hermine verwandelte sich. Mit den klugen Augen eines Wolfes, sah sie, wie er aufsprang, sich hinter den Stuhl verbarrikadierte. Das war genug der Vorführung, und schon saß eine frech vor sich hingrinsende Hexe am Schreibtisch und versuchte nicht laut loszulachen.

„Dr. Stewart. Sie sehen ein wenig blass um die Nase aus.", grinste sie.

„Das würden sie auch, wenn sie einen Wolf gesehen hätten.", brummte er verdrießlich. Noch immer stand er hinter seinem Stuhl, sah sie skeptisch an.

„Wahrscheinlich," lachte sie.

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich.

„Können sie das noch einmal tun?"

Sie nickte, verwandelte sich erneut. Langsam kam der Arzt auf sie zu. Obwohl es unter der Würde eines Wolfes war, wedelte sie freundlich mit dem Schwanz, ging langsam auf ihn zu, ließ sich sogar den Kopf kraulen. Sie musste dem Arzt vertrauen, doch er ihr auch. Sie schritt auf die Couch zu, sprang hoch und legte sich hin. Adam, immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht träumte, hatte ein wenig Angst um seine teure Ledercouch. Keine Versicherung würde ihm glauben, dass ein Wolf die Couch zerkratzt hätte. Doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet, denn Hermine verwandelte sich fast augenblicklich zurück. Sie setzte sich ordentlich hin, sah ihn immer noch mit schelmischen Blick an.

„Wow, wirklich toll! Schade, dass ich das niemanden erzählen darf. Aber wahrscheinlich würde mir das eh niemand glauben.", seufzte er.

„Das denke ich auch. Aber nun wissen Sie, was mein Vater mit „außergewöhnlich" meinte."

Er nickte.

„Warum haben sie mir das gezeigt?"

Hermine schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sagte sie:

„Weil ich denke, dass wir in meiner Vergangenheit auf ein paar Ungereimtheiten stoßen werden, gerade unter Hypnose. Gerade einem „Nichtmagier" ist es sehr schwer, zu erklären, warum Menschen willenlos gemacht werden können."

Adam war nun wirklich erstaunt.

„Wie meinen Sie das? Willenlos?"

„Nun, es gibt einen Zauber, der ähnlich wirkt, wie eine Hypnose. Damit tun Menschen alles, was man ihnen befiehlt."

„Können sie mir das zeigen?"

Sie überlegte kurz und entschied, dass es ganz nützlich sein könnte, wenn er es verstand. Doch es war ein unverzeihlicher Fluch. Vor allem bei Muggeln. Diese hatten einem Zauber nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Nein, Dr. Stewart. Dieser Zauber ist verboten. Und das ist auch gut so. Aber ich kann Ihnen beim nächsten Mal etwas mitbringen, dass zeigt Ihnen, wie der Fluch wirkt. Eine Erinnerung."

„Eine Erinnerung?" Eigentlich sollte Adam nichts mehr an dieser jungen Frau, Hexe, wie sie selbst gesagt hatte, wundern. Und doch erstaunte sie ihn immer wieder.

„Es gibt ein Gefäß, dass nennt sich Denkarium. Darin können Erinnerungen abgelegt werden und immer wieder gesehen werden."

Dunkel erinnerte es ihn an einen Videorecorder. Aber ein Gefäß?

„Dann machen sie das mal bitte."

„Gut, dass werde ich. Dann können Sie sich ein ungefähres Bild von meiner Welt machen."

Und wieder konnte sie ihn schocken. Es musste einfach ein Traum sein. So irreal, wie dieses Gespräch war!

„Von Ihrer Welt..."

„Ja. Meine Welt fing mit 11 Jahren an. Davor lebte ich wie ein ganz normales Kind auch. Doch an meinem 11. Geburtstag bekam ich einen Brief der Zaubererschule, die sich Hogwarts nennt. Da ich, wie man sagt, eine Muggelgeborene bin, kannte ich so etwas nicht. Muggel nennen wir Zauberer nicht magische Menschen. Die, die keinerlei Zauberfähigkeiten haben. Von da an änderte sich mein Leben total. Hogwarts ist ein Internat, wo Zauberer und Hexen lernen, mit ihren Zauberkräften umzugehen, sie zu erweitern und bestmöglich zu nutzen."

„Ich lernte auf meiner ersten Fahrt dorthin zwei junge Zauberer kennen, die, genau wie ich, zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kamen. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden Ron und Harry meine besten Freunde. Durch den Missbrauch, der mir vor fast 9 Jahren zugefügt wurde, verlor ich Ron als Freund. Er hat nicht verstanden, dass ich mich zurückzog."

„Harry und ich, haben geholfen, einen der bösesten Zauberer, der Zeit, den Dunklen Lord, zu vernichten. Danach habe ich versucht, das Beste aus meinem Leben zu machen."

Sie sammelte sich kurz. Noch immer viel es Hermine schwer, darüber zu sprechen.

„Sie müssen wissen, dass ich mich an den Missbrauch nicht erinnern konnte, denn ich stand unter dem verbotenen Fluch. Ich wusste nur dass, was mir die Heiler im Krankenhaus berichtet hatten. Und das war nicht viel."

Der um einiges blasser gewordene Adam Stewart notierte sich alles, so gut es ging und deutete ihr, doch weiter zu sprechen. Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Ich habe studiert und bereits kurz nach meinem Studium in Hogwarts als Lehrerin begonnen. Harry kam wenig später auch, um als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Vor 10 Monaten wurde ich mit meiner Vergangenheit, vor allem dem Missbrauch, konfrontiert, als ein ehemaliger Lehrer von uns wieder in Hogwarts auftauchte. Dann haben sich die Ereignisse überschlagen, und irgendwann verliebte ich mich in den Lehrer."

Dr. Stewart schluckte.

„Wie meinen sie dass? Mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert?"

Nun würde das Unvermeidliche kommen, dachte sie. Sie schluckte und sprach weiter.

„Harry hatte herausgefunden, wer mir das angetan hatte. Ein Todesser. Das sind Zauberer, die mit aller Macht für die Reinblütigkeit unter den Magiern kämpfen. Es waren die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords. Nun, ich bin muggelgeboren. Ich habe kein „reines Blut" Außerdem bin ich mit einem mächtigen, guten Zauberer befreundet. Ich sollte aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Deshalb wurde ich missbrauch, vergewaltig," sie schluckte, „ich sollte gebrochen werden, damit Harry auch brach und damit unvorsichtig wurde. Doch ich blieb stark, habe Harry gezwungen, auch stark zu werden und zu bleiben..." Sie brach ab. Konnte nicht mehr.

Doch Adam war noch nicht fertig.

„Das beantwortet aber noch nicht meine Frage," sagte er freundlich, aber bestimmt.

Hermine schluckte abermals, wischte sie die Tränen aus den Augen, von denen sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie sie weinte.

„Der Todesser, der mir das angetan hatte, saß viele Jahre in Askaban. Das ist ein Gefängnis für Zauberer und Hexen, dort werden sie seelisch und körperlich geschwächt um keinen Schaden mehr anzurichten. Er war kein echter Todesser, sonder ein Spion. Doch er bekam 7 Jahre für seine Taten, die er ausführen musste. Danach wurde er wieder Lehrer in Hogwarts."

Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden, denn der Therapeut verstand das Dilemma.

-TBC-

**Anmerkung:**

Ok, ein paar Worte zum Schluss. Ich habe einige Sachen verharmlost, zum Beispiel die Erklärung von Askaban. Es ist vielleicht nicht richtig, aber ich denke, es reicht, wenn ein Muggel das erfährt. Immerhin wollte ich ihn durch dieses Gespräch nicht ins Grab bringen, denn ich denke, dass Adam (Ich mag ihn übrigens jetzt schon) noch so einiges erfahren wird.

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Es fiel mir sehr schwer es zu schreiben. Denn wie erklärt man einem Muggel alles über Zauberer? Was erzählt man ihm? So wenig wie möglich und doch musste einiges gesagt werden. Denn spätestens bei der Hypnose bekommt er einiges raus.

Irgendwie scheint es derzeit auch einen Psychiater-Trend zu geben. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte. Auch wollte ich nicht unbedingt auf dieser Welle mitschwimmen, doch Hermine mit ihrer Angst alleine lassen? Nein, dass konnte ich auch nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht und denkt nicht, dass es nur ein Trend ist, dem ich nacheifere. Schließlich war Hermine ja schon einmal bei einem Therapeuten und führt es nun zu Ende.

So. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen. Vielleicht auch von ein paar nicht ganz so treuen Lesern.

Ganz liebe Grüße

Samanthas Mum


	26. Ein Plan nimmt Formen an

Ein Review, bei 182 Hits... Dies ist vorerst das letzte Kapitel, da ich so einige Probleme zu lösen habe. Aber das scheint ja keinen mehr zu interessieren. Ich hoffe, ich hab mich da geirrt. Ich habe auch keine Kapitel mehr vorrätig, also kann ich euch nicht sagen, wann das nächste on kommt, und ob überhaupt

LG Samanthas Mum

Kapitel 24 - Ein Plan nimmt Formen an

Hermine saß bei einer Tasse Kaffee vor dem Kamin und lächelte selig vor sich hin. Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend gewesen. Ohne Frage. Doch die Therapie half ihr wirklich. Die Hypnose, am Anfang eine Qual wirkte nun immer beruhigender auf sie. Auch hatte sie ihren Rückzugspunkt dabei entdeckt. Ein Ort ihrer Kindheit. In Banff einem Nationalpark von Kanada hatte sie als Kind mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder Urlaub gemacht. Eine Blockhütte am See. Und es war ein Traum. Hier kam sie in ihren Therapie-Sitzungen zurück, konnte sich entspannen, ihre Seele endlich heilen lassen. Es tat ihr gut. Sie bemerkte, dass sie langsam wieder sie selbst wurde. Ob das gut war? Nun, besser als die gefühlslose Hülle, die sie in den letzten 9 Jahren darstellte.

Langsam begann sie wieder zu vertrauen. Und doch schaffte sie es nicht, mit jemanden über die Therapie zu sprechen, erzählte niemanden von ihrem Ruhepol, auch wenn ihre Kollegen und Freunde schon lange bemerkt haben, dass sie ausgeglichener war. Sie lachte offener, doch auf Fragen zu ihrer Therapie antwortete sie nur kurz. Ja, es läuft gut. Ich mache Fortschritte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Vielleicht schaffte sie auch irgendwann, darüber zu reden. Auch über das verdutzte Gesicht von Adam Stewart, als sie mit einem Denkarium ankam und ihm den Unterricht in der 4. Klasse gezeigt hatte. Damals hatte Mad-Eye Moody, oder eher gesagt sein Doppelgänger, Spinnen mit den verbotenen Flüchen belegte. Adam verstand, auch wenn er sehr irritiert war. Hermine hatte ihm ja nie ihren Zauberstab gezeigt, und nun zu sehen, dass ein Lehrer mit einem Zauberstab alles an Tieren anstellte. Nun, dass war gewiss zu viel des Guten. Aber Adam war ein guter Arzt, ein netter Mann, der ihr viele Fragen beantwortete und bei dem sie sich selbst näher, kam als sonst irgendwann.

Auf ihre Frage, ob sie soweit sei, ein neues Leben zu beginnen hatte er nur geantwortet, dass sie bereits ein neues Leben begonnen hatte, als sie zur ersten Stunde kam. Doch war sie nun so weit, sich Severus zu öffnen? Ein wenig schon, aber ob es für eine Beziehung reichte, wusste sie nicht. Doch dies stand derzeit nicht zur Debatte. Es war noch ein langer Weg, um Severus zu zeigen, dass sie ihn immer noch wollte. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, ihres Herzens. Sie hatte ihren Plan nicht vergessen, obwohl bereits 3 Monate seit dem Wochenende in Durmstrang vergangen waren. Noch immer hielt sie sich von ihm fern, redete nicht privat mit ihm. Sie reizte ihn, aber immer nur ein wenig. Und nur, wenn sie allein waren. Doch das waren sie nur noch bei ihren wöchentlichen Besprechungen. Und das war Arbeit, da wurde nicht gespielt. Aber was wurde langsam Zeit, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er sollte nur wissen, dass Hermine genau wusste, was sie wollte. Ihn.

Langsam forderte die Anspannung seinen Tribut. Er war gerade mal 10 Monate aus Askaban raus und seit 3 Monaten war er ständig verspannt. Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich ihn, seit er mit Hermine in Durmstrang war. War es umsonst? Er fühlte sich ständig beobachtet, verfolgt. Hatte Askaban ihn doch mehr geschadet, als er angenommen hatte? Sah er Gespenster? (Außer denen, die eh schon im Schloss herumschwirrten) Nein. Die Jahre der Spionage hatten ihn gelehrt, auf seine Instinkte zu vertrauen, warum sollten sie ihm nun einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen? So blieb er weiterhin wachsam, auch wenn sein Körper wegen dieser ständigen Anspannung schon streikte. Er würde hart bleiben, darauf warten, was passierte. Immer wachsam. Wie auch die Jahre zuvor. Doch mit Hermines Plan hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Wie eine Spinne, die auf ihre Beute wartete, stand sie im Gang. Sie versteckte sich nicht und doch war sie nicht zu sehen. Dank Harrys Umhang war sie für jeden unsichtbar und mit seiner Karte wusste sie genau, wie lange sie noch warten musste. Nur noch Minuten, dann könnte sie ihren Plan endlich durchführen.

Niemand hätte an seinem Gang die Vorsicht erkannt. Selbst das kurze Zögern seiner Schritte war nicht zu bemerkten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht! Er fühlte sich beobachtet, wieder einmal. Und schlimmer. Er kam sich wie eine Beute vor. Doch warum nur? Wird er angegriffen? Hier in Hogwarts?

Ja, es war ein Angriff, aber ein anderer, als er erwartet hätte. Bevor er reagieren konnte wurde Severus gegen die kalte Steinmauer des Kerkers gedrückt. Weiche Lippen verschlossen leidenschaftlich seinen Mund, verschluckten jeglichen Protest. Eine samtene Zunge bat um Einlass, der ihr auch gewährt wurde. Himmel, Hermine küsste ihn in Grund und Boden. Er hatte nicht die Willenskraft, diesen Kuss zu beenden, steckte all seine Sehnsucht nach ihr in ihn hinein. Seufzte wohlig auf. Er spürte ihre zarten Hände, die seine Seiten entlang streichelten, das Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Ihr Becken hatte sich an seines gepresst, kreiste sanft umher und machte ihn schier verrückt. Er schloss die Augen, gab sich ihr hin. Doch so schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, war es vorbei. Verwirrt öffnete er wieder die Augen, konnte niemanden entdecken. Sie war verschwunden. Wie eine Illusion.

Hermine rannte auf Socken zu ihren Gemächern, schloss die Tür und sich heftig atmend daran. Noch immer spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, seine Lenden an ihrem Becken. Zu gerne hätte sie weiter gemacht, doch dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es hatte funktioniert. Und das war erst der Anfang. Sie schlenderte gut gelaunt zu ihrer Couch und klappte die Karte auf und besah sich Hogwarts.

Severus stand immer noch an der selben Stelle, wo sie ihn gerade verlassen hatte. Kurze Zeit später lief er zu seinen Gemächern, in sein Bad. Wie es aussah, schien er erst einmal eine Abkühlung zu brauchen.

Schlecht gelaunt begab er sich zum Frühstück. Er hatte eine schreckliche Nacht hinter sich. Immer wieder war er in dieser Nacht aufgewacht, hatte von Hermine und diesem heißen Kuss geträumt. Vollkommen unbefriedigt lief er die Gänge entlang, schnauzte jeden an, der ihm über den Weg lief. Denn er glaubte nicht, dass sie nun anders sein würde. Doch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb.

Als er endlich den Lehrertisch erreichte wurde dieser zerstört. Hermine verhielt sich wie immer. Freundlich, aber ignorant. Kein Wort fiel über die letzte Nacht, über diesen sagenhaften Kuss. Im Gegenteil. Sie schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten, redete lieber mit Minerva, als auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Langsam wurde er sauer. Spielte sie mit ihm? Sicherlich. Und er war darauf hereingefallen. Aber das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren, das schwor er sich.

Hermine konnte sich kaum das Grinsen verkneifen. Sie konnte seine schlechte Laune fast schon auf der Zunge schmecken, so brodelte es neben ihr. Ob der Vulkan noch einmal ausbrach? Nun diesen Gefallen würde er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht tun, noch nicht. Zu gerne würde sie in seinen Gedanken wühlen, doch das wäre wohl zu dreist. Sie wollte ihn reizen, nicht ausspionieren. Und das war gelungen. Und doch erst der Anfang.

Was tat sie ihm an? Es war zum verrückt werden. Fast jeden Tag wechselte er seine Streifzüge, lief immer woanders entlang und doch war sie zur Stelle, wenn er es nicht erwartete. In unregelmäßigen Abständen verführte sie ihn zu einem heißen Kuss und verschwand. Einmal hatte er versucht, sie zu greifen, doch sie trat einen Schritt zurück, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und rannte weg. Als er ihr um die Ecke gefolgt war, war sie bereits wieder verschwunden. Sie musste Potters Umhang haben, ebenso seine Karte. Denn anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, dass sie immer da war.

Nie traf er sie allein. Entweder war sie gerade in ein Gespräch mit Schülern verwickelt oder sie war mit Harry oder Minerva unterwegs. Ob sie wussten, dass sie nur vorgeschoben wurden? Oder wussten sie gar von Hermines „Angriffen"? Er hoffte nicht, denn dann würde er als ziemlicher Trottel dastehen. Und das könnte er nicht verkraften. Er, Severus Snape, Schrecken von Hogwarts, wurde bei einer Hexe immer wieder schwach. Sie hatte ihn im Griff, eindeutig. Und dabei wünschte er sich so viel mehr von ihr.

Mehrere Male hatte er versucht, mit ihr zu reden. In ihren gemeinsamen Besprechungen, doch sie blockte kalt ab, meinte, dass privates nicht hier her gehöre. Es stimmte, doch noch immer brodelte es in ihm und er war kurz vor der Explosion. Und nun war das Schuljahr zu Ende. Es gab keine Gründe mehr durch das Schloss zu streifen, denn Schüler waren nicht mehr unterwegs. Sollte er nun froh sein, dass er von Hermine verschont blieb, oder vermisste er diese Attacken nicht sogar ein wenig?

Doch er blieb nicht verschont. Sie änderte ihre Vorgehensweise, stahl sich nun zu jeder Tageszeit einen Kuss von ihm. Und immer wieder schaffte sie es, sich ihm zu entziehen. Aber eine unsittliche Berührung seiner Lenden brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen! Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Minerva, ging an ihren Gemächern vorbei. Hermine kam ihm entgegen, öffnete die Tür und streifte ihn. Der Vulkan brach aus.

Schnell drückte er Hermine gegen die Wand und starrte sie zornig an.

„Was soll das?" blaffte er sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", meinte sie scheinheilig, doch ihre pochende Halsschlagader strafte ihrer Worte Lügen.

„Du weißt es ganz genau, Hermine. Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mich zu demütigen? Mir zu zeigen, dass ich auch nur ein Mann bin? Wer war alles dabei? Habt ihr euch wenigstens lustig über mich gemacht?" schrie er wie von Sinnen, sein Griff war eisern um ihre Arme gelegt.

„Niemand war dabei.", sagte sie leise.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Miss Granger, die Tugend in Person, kommt alleine auf diesen perversen Plan, mich zu demütigen? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht?"

Er ließ sie los, sah sie noch immer wütend und abwartend an.

Doch Hermine ging nicht darauf ein. Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an, schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter.

„Du hast nichts verstanden, habe ich Recht?" flüsterte sie leise und verschwand eilig in ihre Gemächer.

Severus starrte ihr hinterher, fragte sich, was sie denn von ihm wollte.

-TBC-


End file.
